


The Reluctant Royal Consort

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Hallmark Movie in Fic Form, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is a Prince, Hannibal might seem out of character?, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, Kid Fic, Lots of Crying, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will works at an animal shelter, married Hannigram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham meets a handsome man at a convenience store late one night who buys his dog food. Then he sees him again, and again. Soon he learns there's much more to Hannibal Lecter than he ever imagined, but is he ready to be what Hannibal needs or Will he watch the love of his life walk away forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts).



> This was originally intended to be a 600 word Christmas AU that eventually blossomed into the mess it is now all thanks to SparkGoddess who listens to my complaints and feeds me ideas for more. *hugs*

Will stood staring over two different brands of dog food. It was eleven o'clock and he’d forgotten to go to the pet store again for the second time this week.

He sighed, knowing it wasn’t the ideal but he picked the cheapest one though that was tough at a gas station where everything was four dollars more than it should be.

“Heading home to feed your animal?”

He looked up into the warmest pair of eyes he’d seen, smiling despite himself. “Yeah, could’ve picked a better place for it but it’s been a long day. Forgot again at lunch.”

The man frowned, eyeing the price tag. “That does seem to be a small bag for nearly eight dollars.”

Will laughed, “You don’t shop much at gas stations do you?”

The man shook his head, smiling, “I have not entered many gas stations to do anything but pay to be honest with you Mister…?”

Will moved the dog food to his one arm and held out his hand, “Graham, Will Graham.”

The man took his offered hand, shaking it slowly as he said, “Lecter, Hannibal Lecter.”

Will couldn’t help but look Hannibal over, noticing the leather jacket over his expensive looking shirt, the tight jeans that hugged his legs almost too well, and the expensive boots that Will expected cost more than Will’s entire wardrobe. He swallowed, licking his mouth and letting out air through his nose. “It’s nice to meet you, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal’s eyes trailed down his form, lingering on Will’s legs and lips before replying, “It was very nice to meet you too, Will.”

They shared a look between them once more before Will nodded and went to get a Coke, cheeks still warm remembering Hannibal’s smile. When he went to the counter and attempted to pay the cashier said, “Already paid for, man. By that other dude.”

Will grinned, “Really?”

The young kid nodded, looking excited. “Dude totally handed me a hundred and said to pay for yours too. Scary dude, he said he’d know if I kept it. You’ll tell him I didn’t right?”

Will laughed. “Sure.”

He went home that night and fed Winston his free food, smile on his face still over the nice meeting. Sometimes good things did happen he supposed.

The next time he saw Hannibal Lecter was a surprise, since the last place he’d expected to see the man was at his job. 

He worked full time at the animal shelter, manning the front desk and sometimes working with adoptions. When he saw Hannibal come inside he was surprised, especially when he saw the little girl in his arms. 

Hannibal looked just as surprised to see him, his eyes lighting up as they came closer to the desk. 

“Hello, Will.”

Will smiled. “Hello, this is a surprise.”

Hannibal held the little girl in his arms higher, her brown hair in pigtails as she regarded Will coldly, “Who are you?”

Will went to speak but was interrupted by Hannibal who said, “I spoke of Will to you, Mischa. Do you remember?”

He watched Mischa’s eyes light up as she smiled. “Will? You’re Will? Hello!”

Will blushed, “Hi. Are you here to get a pet today?”

Mischa nodded, “Hanni says I can! We’re gonna bring him home with us after my birthday!” 

Will frowned, “Home?”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, we do not call Baltimore home. This is just a visit. But Mischa is adamant that she receive a puppy for her birthday and refuses to wait until next month. So here we are.”

Will laughed, “Well, I’ll…”

Another worker came out and took over, much to Will’s annoyance. The woman, Sheryl, was blonde and perky, and she kept eyeing Hannibal appreciatively as they spoke. He sighed, trying not to watch as they went to the back when Mischa called out, “I want Will! Will! Where’s Will?” and came running back to him. 

He turned and Mischa ran to him, Will picking her up as she clutched hard onto his shoulders. He frowned at Hannibal, who was smiling and Sheryl looked positively murderous. “Um…”

Hannibal asked, “Is it possible Mr. Graham could help us?”

Sheryl said, “I guess. Will, I’ll take the desk.”

Will walked over, Mischa holding onto him tightly, and they headed to the back room. The cats were all meowing as they passed and he headed for the dog area, “Mischa, you need to loosen up honey so you can see.”

Mischa turned, looking at the dogs. “Puppies! Hanni look at the puppies!”

Hannibal frowned, “Mischa, darling quiet yourself.”

Will laughed, “She’s excited, just let her be.”

Hannibal sighed. “I suppose.”

Will showed them the different dogs for the next hour, Mischa picking two older dogs that he brought into the room at separate times for them to get acquainted with. Will was surprised when she refused to let him leave and he sat next to Hannibal as they watched the little girl get licked in the face and chase around the dog. 

“It was a very pleasant surprise to see you today,” Hannibal said after a while, not looking at Will. 

Will blushed, “Yeah, I didn’t think…thank you, for the dog food.”

Hannibal smiled at him. “I’m glad that the man behind the counter did not steal my money, I told him I would be very angry if he did.”

Will laughed. “He told me to tell you that he didn’t. You must’ve scared him.”

“I can sometimes be very frightening, right Mischa darling?”

Mischa giggled, “Scary Hanni! Rawr!”

By the time they were done, Mischa had chosen a four-year-old golden retriever named Honey for her new dog, Will carrying her out of the back while Hannibal signed all the papers. He was surprised when the little girl hugged him goodbye, and Hannibal shook his hand. 

“It was a pleasure, Will,” he said, bringing Will’s hand to his lips. 

Will blushed. “Yeah, I…it was nice.”

Hannibal left and Will sighed, rubbing the top of the hand he’d just kissed. 

“Well, well, looks like Graham’s got himself a Sugar Daddy.”

Will turned, glaring at Sheryl. “He’s not…shut up.”

She laughed, and Will knew by the end of the day most of the people he worked with would know about Hannibal and Mischa. He sighed, frowning. He had no idea why Hannibal was so interested in him, or at least interested enough to mention Will to his sister. 

Will smiled, remembering the warm reception Mischa had given him. 

The memory made him smile the rest of the day. 

The third time he saw Hannibal, it was again at his job this time a week later without his sister. The man in question walked inside, Will noticed this time there were two other men with him that stood far back. Will frowned but said nothing. 

“Hello.”

Hannibal smiled. “I am here to request your help.”

Will smiled. “Problems with the puppy?”

Hannibal sighed. “Mischa insists on sleeping with the dog, and it has begun to tear up her shoes. Honey is not fond of the toys we bought for her, I was wondering if you knew of alternatives?”

That was how Will ended up spending his lunch break at the pet store buying dog toys with Hannibal Lecter and his bodyguards. Hannibal explained that there was a worry about his and Mischa’s safety so he had hired them as soon as they came in Baltimore. Will frowned, saying nothing and not sure if was allowed. 

They stood in the dog aisle, Hannibal looking around at everything like he’d never been in a store before and Will was beginning to suspect he hadn’t been. 

“The dog needs this?” he asked, holding up a box of treats Will had put in the cart.

Will smiled. “It wouldn’t hurt her. Plus all the balls, dogs love balls,” he said, then blushed horribly. 

Hannibal laughed. “I can imagine.” 

Hannibal kept picking up things that Will didn’t think he needed to: a dog bed warmer, every type of dog shampoo, spray bottles to help combat itchiness, and dog boots. Will would laugh when he added something he told him not to, but in the end they walked out of the store having spent well over two hundred dollars. He was dropped off in a car that cost more than he was sure he’d ever see in his lifetime, Hannibal taking his hand in front of his work and kissing it again.  


When he walked back inside work Beverly Katz nearly attacked him at the door. 

“Oh my god, Graham! I just heard about your new boyfriend! He’s so cute! Who the hell is he? What’s…”

Will was blushing and he shook his head, heading for the desk. “Shut up, Bev. Okay?”

“No, seriously, I’ve heard all about him but…”

Will sighed, “Just cut it out, all right? We’re just friends. That’s all. He’s from another country, he doesn’t really know how things work here so I’m just helping him out.”

Bev smiled. “Then why are you blushing?”

Will looked away and said, “Shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t see Hannibal for almost two weeks after that, and this time it was at one of the worst possible times. 

Will had been sick of being teased at work, especially after Hannibal didn’t return, so he’d accepted a date with one of the customers. Matt wasn’t exactly his type, Will wasn’t even sure he had one really, but it wasn’t like there were any other prospects.

The car broke down on the way to the restaurant, and when a car slowed down to offer help and he saw Hannibal knocking at his window Will almost groaned out loud. 

He rolled down the window, smiling at Hannibal. “Hey.”

Hannibal frowned. “Will, do you need assistance? I…” 

His face grew cold when he saw Will was not alone. “…recognized your vehicle but I see that you are not alone.”

Will blushed. “I…”

Matt gently pushed Will out of the way, grinning. “Matt Brown,” he held out his hand for Hannibal to take, “We’re just heading to the restaurant, I know this great little place that…”

Hannibal’s face grew even colder, making Will frown in return. “I see. I will have my men check your car if you so desire.”

“No, we’re okay. Thanks though!” Matt said, putting his arm around Will.

Hannibal nodded once and headed for his car, his guards following him back. 

Will felt horrible, not sure why really. It wasn’t like he was cheating on Hannibal, they were friends and nothing else. 

The car drove away and Matt asked, “Was that the guy Sheryl was talking about? The Prince guy?”

Will frowned. “Prince? What?”

Matt glared. “The Prince of wherever, the one that kept hitting on you and bought that dog or something.”

Will’s eyes widened. “What? What are you…?”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t know, Will. I only go to that stupid place to see you and that’s all anyone’s,” he laughed, “You mean, you didn’t know?” 

Will felt his breath coming in gasps as he grabbed his phone and goggled Hannibal Lecter. 

Crown Prince of Lithuania. 

Will began reading about Hannibal Lecter, most eligible bachelor of his country, and his sister Mischa going to the US for a goodwill tour and possibly to find Prince Lecter a paramour before his coronation. He was set to be crowned King in a year’s time, as his parents had been killed in a car crash earlier in the year.

Will felt lightheaded, he had never even thought of googling Hannibal even though he was sure everyone around him did it just didn’t seem right. 

No wonder he’d had guard and that he’d acted so surprised walking into a pet store. 

The tow truck came and took both of them home, Matt attempting to talk Will into going out anyway but Will gave him a firm no heading into his apartment building to feed Winston who was excited to see him back so soon. 

He immediately called Bev, who answered, “Date over already? Poor Matt!”

Will hissed, “Why didn’t you tell me that Hannibal is a Prince?!?”

Bev laughed, “What planet have you been living on, Graham? It was on every television station for a week! You really have been living under a rock.”

Will mumbled, “I don’t watch much TV. You know that.”

“Newspaper?”

Will blushed. “No, I…I…shut up.”

Bev giggled. “You’re ridiculous! Why…wait, why are you talking about Hannibal?”

Will sighed, sitting on his bed and putting a hand to his head. “My car broke down, Hannibal pulled over to help and…yeah, he saw Matt.”

“Oh, Will.”

“I don’t even know why I was so upset, it’s not like we’re dating or something.”

“Or something,” Bev said, “Will I’ve seen you with the guy that one time and you had such a lovesick smile on your face.” 

Will sighed. “I barely know him, Bev, and…it doesn’t matter anymore. Now that I know he’s even more out of my league than I assumed, yeah not gonna go there.”

Bev was quiet a moment. “And your car?”

“I have to call the mechanic in the morning. Not like I have any money, though the tow truck guy said he’d bring it to Jack’s garage.”

Beverly sighed. “Sorry your night sucks and it’s barely started. I can come over? We can eat some ice cream and watch bad movies?”

Will laughed. “No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay.”

Will barely got any sleep that night, calling Jack in the morning and finding out that his bill had already been paid for. 

“What?”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, some guy came in right after your car got here. Seemed pretty upset but he paid for it in full. I didn’t even know what was wrong yet, but he said to charge it to his card.”

Will sighed. “Hannibal Lecter?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Will googled Hannibal again, trying to find out if anyone knew where he was staying. There was one article that said that Hannibal had bought a large mansion not far from the gas station where he’d met Hannibal the first time. 

He called a cab to get to Jack’s, picking up his car and driving to where he thought Hannibal would be.

Will drove where he remembered the mansion to be, pulling up at the gate and stopping. He swallowed when the guard came to his window and asked, "You're going to have to turn around, sir. You're trespassing."

Will blushed, shaking his head. "I just...tell Hannibal it's Will Graham. I just wanted to say thanks. That's all."

The guard stared at him for a moment before he spoke into his earpiece, "Will Graham, sir? Yes. Yes. I will."

Will said, "I'm gonna go, you don't have to..."

"Prince Lecter is waiting for you inside, sir."

Will opened his mouth to protest but the gate opened. He sighed, driving up the driveway till he was in front of the house. He got out and was surprised when one of the guards took his keys, moving the car without a word. 

He took a deep breath and took two steps towards the door when it opened, Hannibal standing there with a frowning face. 

"Will, what are you doing here?"

Will opened his mouth to talk when Mischa came running, attacking his midsection and hugging him. 

"WILL! You're here! Hanni said you wouldn't come no more! Did you bring me a present? Are you my present?"

Will hugged her back, running his hand over her head. "Is it your birthday?"

She grinned up at him, bidding excitedly. "Hanni is making me puppy pancakes! Do you wanna eat with us?"

He caught Hannibal's gaze, swallowing back his nerves. "If your brother says that it's okay?"

Hannibal nodded. Will bent down to pick up Mischa, carrying her inside as several guards followed. He stood in a heavily decorated foyer, staring around at the opulence around him. 

"It's beautiful. You hire someone to do all the trees?"

Hannibal shook his head. "I decorated the trees myself, Mischa helped tremendously, didn't you mazasis?"

Mischa hugged Will's neck. "I missed you," she said, "Hanni was sad."

Will looked at Hannibal again, "I missed you guys too."

They walked further inside, Hannibal bringing them into the dining room while he went into the kitchen leaving Will alone with Mischa. She frowned when Hannibal was gone, staring down at her dress before she asked, "Do like my dress?"

Will smiled. "It's very pretty. Was it a present?"

She smiled. "From my mommy, she's in heaven now."

Will frowned. "I'm sorry, Mischa. I lost my Daddy too."

Mischa had tears in her eyes when she asked, "Do you still have a mommy?"

Will sighed, holding out his arms for her to climb into. "My mommy didn't want me so my dad helped me grow up."

Mischa was clutching onto him when Hannibal came into the dining room, the smile on his face falling when he saw them. "Mazasis, what...?"

Will shook his head, petting Mischa's hair. 

"Hanni says you have a boyfriend and don't want to be with us."

Will looked up at Hannibal who refused to look up, putting their plates down in front of him. 

"No, I don't have anyone. I...I like you both very much."

Mischa lifted her head and kissed Will on the cheek. "You can be Hanni's husband now! Like he wants!"

Will's eyes widened and he swallowed, looking at Hannibal who still did not look his way. "I...I really don't know, Mischa. That's..."

Mischa turned in his lap and started eating, "Hanni says that you'd be a very good constort and that you have a doggie too that could come stay with us! Hanni likes you a lot, and I do, so you can come on the plane and be with us at the castle!"

Will felt the blood draining from his face as he said, "I...I really don't know."

Mischa turned to smile at him. "I like you a lot."

Will smiled, petting her head. "I like you a lot too, honey."

She giggled, "I'm not Honey! That's my puppy!"

Will laughed. "Can I call you puppy then? If she's Honey?"

Mischa giggled and said, "No, I'm not a puppy!"

Will smiled and before he could Hannibal asked, "Then what can Will call you, darling?"

Mischa looked at him. "Baby. I want Will to call me baby."

Hannibal looked taken aback and he teared up as he said, "I believe mama would have liked that."

Mischa nodded, eating her food and saying nothing. 

Will could feel the palpable change in the air. "Hannibal, I..."

Hannibal shook his head, the rest of their meal eaten in silence. When the plates were taken away Mischa instantly pulled Will away again, pulling him up the stairs much to Hannibal's amusement. 

Her room was fit for a princess, covered in a lot of toys for having been in the US for such a short time. Will smiled. Hannibal spoiled her, he understood why. 

Honey was sleeping in Mischa's room, a princess bed for her next to Mischa's own. Will pet the dog's head and received a lick in return. 

He swallowed before asking, "Baby, what...why do you like me so much?"

Mischa stopped playing, turning to him with a frown. "Why would I not like you? Hanni likes you, you're nice and you like Hanni. He's very nice. Do you wanna be his constort?" 

Will blushed, "I...I like Hannibal. I..."

She frowned. "I don't want him to marry 'Delia! She's so mean and he don't like her like likes you!"

Will frowned. "Who's Delia?"

Hannibal spoke from the doorway, "Bedelia is my arranged marriage if I do not find a suitable partner while I am here. My council has begun arrangements already."

Will felt a lump in his stomach. "Oh."

Hannibal said, "Darling, I believe a nap is on schedule."

Mischa glared at him. "I don't wanna! Will's here!"

Hannibal walked to her and whispered something in his sister's ear. Will was surprised when she almost instantly ran for the bed, lying on it and quieting down. 

"Have a good nap, baby," Will said, standing and leaving the room with Hannibal. 

The two of them headed down the hall in silence, Will following with growing dread. He pictured Hannibal's perfect wife in his head, knowing he was not suitable. 

He never would be. 

It took several minutes before he said, "Originally I came to thank you, for paying for my car. You didn't have to do that."

Hannibal didn't look at him. "It was my pleasure. I am...happy that you have a safe vehicle."

Will walked in front of him down the stairs, feeling worse and worse the closer they got to the door. 

He swallowed as he cleared the last step, turning to Hannibal who paused on it. "You don't even know me. I'm not...not really husband material. I'm terrible at social cues, I sweat when I'm nervous, and I tend to blurt out things I observe about people that make them angry. I..."

Hannibal smiled, touching his face. "I do not care."

Will shivered, licking his lips. "I like you a lot. Mischa too."

Hannibal ran a hand over his cheek to his mouth, touching Will's lips. 

"You said that earlier, Will. I just have a final question before you leave."

Will nodded, sighing when Hannibal took the hand away from Will's face and moved it to his hand instead. 

"Do you want me to marry Bedelia?"

Will frowned. "No."

Hannibal smiled, lifting Will's hand to his lips. "That makes me very happy to hear."

Will shivered, "That doesn't mean I'm ready to marry you. I've only known you what, two weeks?"

"Nearly three, not that I am counting."

Will laughed, squeezing his hand. 

"You totally are."

Hannibal touched his face once more and said, "It is tradition among my family that first kisses are reserved for a royal wedding ceremony. It is said that it makes coming together that much more sacred, more," he touched Will's lips again, "Intimate."

Will moaned, licking at his finger and reveling in Hannibal's gasp of surprise. "Oh god, you're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

Hannibal smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I am sorry to inform you, Will, but I am not."

Will sighed, pressing his cheek against Hannibal's. "So you're telling me you're a virgin? I think you're a liar."

Hannibal laughed, lifting his face away from Will's shaking his head. "I did not say that, Will. I said I could not kiss my intended, that does not mean I have never kissed another nor does it mean I have been celibate."

Will pouted, "That doesn't seem fair to me."

Hannibal laughed, "It is not as though you have been celibate yourself. Unless you have?"

Will blushed, looking away. "No, but I'm not a prince either. I'm sure you've had plenty of experiences I haven't."

Hannibal's eyes softened as he whispered, "Have you ever been in love, Will?"

Will looked at him. "No."

"Then we will share that experience together."

Will felt dizzy, "Hannibal I...yeah, I guess we will."


	3. Chapter 3

They held hands walking into the main parlor, sitting on a plush couch that Will leaned back into with a sigh. 

"That's nice."

Hannibal smiled. "If you are impressed with the couch, you are welcome to come sit on my bed."

Will laughed. "Believe me, I want to but some stuffy prince needs to follow tradition even though he doesn't even know if I'll marry him yet."

Hannibal squeezed their hands together. "I am hopeful that I can persuade you."

Will smiled. "I...I hope you do too."

Hannibal kissed their hands and began, "Will, would you come to our Christmas gathering next week? I would very much like you to go as my companion for the evening."

Will's eyes widened. "I...I don't know. Who's going to be there?"

"Foreign dignitaries, friends, some hangers on I do not care for, but I would love to introduce you to the world. Just for one evening."

Will's cheeks were reddened as he nodded. "Okay?"

Hannibal smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Mischa will be very pleased. As am I."

Mischa woke up just before lunch and she squealed with delight when Will told her he'd be coming to Christmas. They all are lunch together, Hannibal forcing the cooks out again and making the most perfect sandwiches that Will had ever eaten. Mischa spoke a mile a minute about what she wanted from Santa, Will hanging on her every word. 

He and Hannibal never let each other go the entire day, holding hands or leaning in each other's space every chance they got. By the time nightfall came Will opened his mouth to protest when Mischa told him to sit with her at dinner later, and begged him to read her a story before she went to bed that night. 

He sat at dinner, suddenly conscious of all the guards' eyes on him. This would be his life everyday, being followed around and watched. He frowned, but smiled again when Hannibal sat down beside him with Mischa in his arms. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Will."

Will sighed. "It's hard to get used to, the guards."

The chef brought out their meal as Hannibal said, taking his hand, "It is for our protection. I would not have anything happen to you or to Mischa."

Will frowned. "And you. You're the most important."

Hannibal shook his head, "No, Will, I am not."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, touching occasionally, though Mischa filled in the silence talking about her birthday presents. 

When they finished off the meal by singing Happy Birthday to her, Will began to realize he never wanted to leave. 

The three of them and Honey sat on the couch by the fire, staring at the Christmas tree as Will felt Mischa start to relax in his arms. 

He was laying on Hannibal, his eyes heavy as he admitted, "This was an amazing day."

Hannibal kissed his forehead, petting Will's curls as he whispered, "I wish for many more to come."

He woke up the next morning to his phone alarm, cursing as he stared at the room around him. 

Where was he?

Almost immediately he remembered, blushing and smiling. Hannibal had carried Mischa to bed, returning to Will as they cuddled together by the fire. When Will fell asleep he guessed Hannibal had carried him here. 

He found a clean set of clothes, he guessed brand new, sitting by the bed that he immediately changed into. Running down the stairs he nearly collided with Hannibal, carrying a breakfast tray in his arms. 

Will moaned, "Oh god, why are you do perfect?" as he grabbed toast off the tray hurriedly eating it as he chugged down fresh squeezed orange juice. 

Hannibal smiled. "I do not intend to be so, it is a gift."

Will laughed, kissing his cheek. 

"As much as I'd love to flirt and cuddle again today, I gotta get to work!"

He ran down the stairs, calling out to Mischa who said, "Have a good day! Kiss all the puppies!" as he ran out the door. 

The minute he walked into work Will heard Bev laugh, "Somebody's got it baaad."

He blushed, mumbling, "Shut up," as he put his stuff into his locker. 

"I'm just saying that since you ignored every one of my texts and calls last night. I'm assuming you had sex with your sexy prince and are now his princess to be."

Will blushed, "No we just...we talked. It was his sister's birthday. She's seven now. It," he smiled, "It was really nice."

Bev grinned. "Oh boy Graham, you're smitten. Look at you! You're blushing!"

Will could feel his blush but lied, "No, I'm not!"

She pushed his shoulder and teased, "Princess William Lecter. It sounds nice."

Will glared. "I wouldn't be princess I'd be Prince Consort, it's..."

Bev laughed. "Oh my god, you already know what you'd be called! Will, is it,"she asked seriously,"Is it serious already?"

Will bit his lip and said nothing, making her eyes widen. Before she could ask Sheryl and several others came in, giving Will opportunity to leave. 

He spent the rest of the day avoiding her, and called Hannibal on his lunch break. The prince had insisted that Will take down all of his numbers and asked politely if Will would give his own in return. 

"Hey."

Hannibal's purred, "I missed you today. Mischa seems rather dimmed since you left us. She keeps asking when she can meet your dog."

Will laughed. "I can come over to tomorrow? I'm not working."

Hannibal sighed. "I need to meet with my council over video tomorrow, to formally reject the...Bedelia plans."

Will frowned. "You're sure that's what you want?"

Hannibal paused. "Will, what I want is obvious. What you want is in question. Do you want me to?"

Will stared at his lap and took a desk breath before letting it out. "Yeah. I...I don't want you to marry her."

Hannibal sighed. "I am very relieved to hear that."

Will took a deep breath and asked, "About the party, what am I supposed to wear to this thing?"

"I can schedule a suit fitting later this week, if you so desire."

Will frowned. "I don't need you to pay for everything I have money."

Hannibal said softly, "It brings me pleasure to give you things. Please, Will."

Will smiled. "Fine. I've never had a suit fitting before. It should be fun?"

"I of course will accompany you for my own. Mischa is having a dress made as well."

Will laughed. "She has like a million dresses already and you've only been here less than a month!"

Hannibal sounded pouty as he mumbled, "She does not have a Christmas dress."

Will grinned. "No, she doesn't," he noticed the clock and sighed, "I gotta go. Lunch is over."

"Please let me know that you have gotten home safely this evening."

Will said, "Okay. Bye Hannibal."

"Goodbye Will."

He spent the rest of the day in a daze, driving home and texting Hannibal that he was home. 

He received in return a heart emoji and a simple Good Night. 

The rest of the week went by in a blur, suddenly he received a call from Hannibal on lunch Wednesday that he had scheduled a fitting for that evening. 

They met at the house, Hannibal pulling Will into a tight hug when they came together and whispering, "I missed that hideous cologne you choose to continue wearing, god help me."

Will laughed. "It was a gift. If you can do better, maybe that can be my Christmas gift next week."

Hannibal kissed his cheek and they got on with the fitting, Will having to strip down to his boxers and tshirt watching Hannibal hungrily as he did the same though the prince chose to forego a shirt entirely. 

Will glared, licking his lips. "Good thing I'm not the jealous type or I'd tell you to put the damn shirt back on."

Hannibal winked and Will tried not to whimper. 

Mischa finished her fitting before they did, running over to watch the two of them. 

"Hanni, did you ask?" she asked impatiently, kicking her feet as she sat on the couch. 

Will smiled. "Ask what?"

Hannibal sighed. "Mischa would like to meet your dog today. I had told her that you would be arriving from your place of employment and would not be able to bring Winston but she was still quite impatient."

Will smiled. "I can go home and get him?"

Mischa squealed. "Yay! Honey will be so excited! I need to put on her bows!"

Will laughed as one of the guards helped her down off the couch and followed the little princess out of the room. 

He looked at Hannibal who was smiling. 

"What?"

"You have chastised me for spoiling her when you are doing that very same thing."

Will blushed. "Shut up."

Hannibal laughed and Will glared, quiet as they finished up their fitting. He dressed first as he got done first, sitting on the couch after to watch the tailors with Hannibal. It did not take long for Will to notice one of their eyes on the prince lingering too long, smiling and flirting as they finished. 

The young man was good looking, his accent pissed Will off royally as he said things like, "Your highness, I see you have kept up your weight routine," and "Your legs are quite wide, sire, I do not know if the tape Will fit around them."

After the fitting lasted much longer than Will's with no end in sight Will finally snapped. "Are you done ogling my prince or can you finish the hell up already?"

Hannibal's head snapped up at his hissed question, his smile widening as he said, "I thought you were not the jealous type, Will."

"So did I. But that guy obviously thinks you're free to..."

The tailor's cheeks were red as he quickly finished and when he went to help dress Hannibal Will stood up and yanked the Prince's clothes from him. 

"I think I got it, kid. You can go."

The glare he received in response was worth the power trip, and when Will handed Hannibal his shirt he realized the prince was laughing. 

He threw the rest of his clothes at him, stomping off into the hall to see several eyes glaring at him. He blushed, nearly running out the door and to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

He was driving away when all the reporters came into view, flashing their cameras and shouting as Will drove off. He tried to calm himself, swallowing as he remembered that this would be his life now. 

Under scrutiny from every angle. 

He drove home quickly and got Winston, grabbing a bag of clothes just in case before heading outside. 

Where the reporters were in a swarm again, Will grabbing Winston as he ignored their questions and got into his car. He drove quickly back, barely stopping even as he made it to the gate. Hannibal was waiting, opening his arms and Will throwing himself at him. 

"I am so sorry, Will. I did not expect them to be here."

Will was shaking, Winston in his arms, as he said, "They were at my apartment. It's..I'm fine."

Hannibal ushered him inside, growling out orders in what Will assumed was Lithuanian as they headed into the parlor. Mischa squeaked, "Puppy! He's...what's wrong with Will? Will?"

Hannibal said something to her in Lithuanian and she whispered a reply in same, leaving the room with Winston and Honey following her. 

Will let out a breath. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't...why were they not here before now?"

Hannibal lifted Will's chin up from his shoulder and sighed. "I was hoping that her arrival would not warrant this much attention."

Will frowned. "Whose arrival?"

Hannibal touched his face. "Bedelia arrived this morning, she's determined to speak with me."

Will's eyes widened and he swallowed before he spoke. 

"You should see her. Keeping your distance is just gonna look bad. It's not...I'm fine with it."

Hannibal kissed his cheek. "I do not wish to speak with her. I have no reason to."

Will touched his cheek and sighed, "Hannibal I..."

There was a throat clearing before Hannibal pulled away mumbling something under his breath, glaring at the guard and speaking rapidly in his language once more. He sighed, looking to Will. "Mischa is worried for you. Steven says she is crying in her bedroom."

Will stood up and nearly ran, heading upstairs and right to Mischa who had her face buried in her pillow her shoulders shaking with sobs. 

He sat on the bed, touching her back. "Baby, I'm here. I'm ok."

Mischa sat up and flung herself at him, clutching into Will tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry I made Hanni mad! I just wanted to hug you and your puppy! I'm sorry!"

Will pet her head and sighed, glaring at Hannibal who had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm not angry at you, baby. Neither is Hannibal."

Mischa lifted her head from Will's chest and looked at Hannibal. She spoke, "Hanni, tu ant manęs pyksta?"  
(Hanni, are you mad at me?)

Hannibal held out his arms and said, "Mažutėli, Aš niekada negalėjo būti pykstu ant tavęs. Buvau nusiminusi, nes Will nusiminusi. Aš atsiprašau už mano pyktį."  
(Little one, I could never be mad at you. I was upset because of Will's upset. I apologize for my anger.)

Mischa jumped out of Will's arms and into Hannibal's, hugging him tightly and Will's heart hurt to see the two so upset. He said, "I'll leave you alone," and turned to go when Hannibal grabbed his arm to pull Will into their hug. 

When they pulled away Hannibal said, "I think it's time for dinner."

Will carried Mischa down the stairs, setting her down at the bottom and holding out his hand for her to take. 

Dinner was ready when they walked into the dining room, though Will noticed that several of the staff seemed to notice him a bit more. He blushed, sitting down at the table. Mischa sat down between him and Hannibal who sat at the table's head. 

"So, I still really think you should see Bedelia. Not seeing her makes you look you're hiding," Will said, biting into his steak. 

Hannibal went to speak but Mischa interrupted him. "'Delia is here?!? But I like Will! Hanni I want Will!"

Will blushed and Mischa stood up on her chair, arms crossed and tears in her eyes. 

"Darling, Bedelia is just here to visit. She wants to talk."

Mischa glared at him. "You're mean, Hanni. Will won't like you if you're mean."

Will chuckled, reaching out to touch her head. "It’s okay, baby. I won’t be upset if he sees her.” 

Mischa’s bottom lip hung out and she said, “You won’t?”

Will shook his head. “No, Mischa. Now do you want to tell me what you want me to get you for Christmas?” 

Mischa said, “I want you and Hanni to get married!” 

Will blushed, looking at Hannibal who looked at him with a smile. “I…we’ll see.” 

Mischa frowned. “You don’t like him? What’s wrong with him? He really likes you!” 

Will opened his mouth to answer when Hannibal cut him off. “Mischa, calm yourself.”

Mischa sat down with a sigh, grabbing her potato and stabbing it without another word. 

They finished dinner with a cake, Mischa’s favorite but she barely ate any of it. When Will offered to read her a story before she went to sleep she said, “NO. I want Hanni,” and grabbed Hannibal’s arm to yank him up the stairs. 

Will couldn’t help but wait a few minutes and follow, standing outside her bedroom to listen. 

“…there is nothing more I can do, mazasis. Will makes his own decisions.” 

“But…you told me, that first time, that he was your tobulas. Like Mommy and Daddy. Maybe Will has a different one?” 

There was a pause and Hannibal said, “Maybe. I hope not, darling. Now, let us read your story.” 

Will walked down the stairs again, letting the guards follow him as he let the dogs out and stood in the backyard. There was a chill in the air, it was so close to Christmas that Will had been expecting now by now but it was still warmer than it should be. He shivered, turning to move when strong arms enveloped him from behind. “You will catch your cold, Will.” 

Will leaned back against him, closing his eyes. “You’re here now.” 

Hannibal laughed, hugging him. 

“Is Mischa angry with me?”

Hannibal paused before he said, “She is very young and is used to getting everything she asks for. If…if you decide not to…she will be upset but understand.” 

Will sighed. “It’s a lot. I don’t…”

Hannibal turned him in his arms and kissed Will’s forehead. “I do not need more than you are capable of, tobulas. (perfect one)” 

Will stepped back from him and asked, “What does that mean? I…I was listening with Mischa earlier. She…”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “I would prefer not to tell you until after I decide to ask and you choose your answer.”

Will nodded. “Okay.” 

They headed back inside, Winston and Honey on their heels and Will sat in the parlor in front of the fire. He sighed, thinking about perfect Bedelia and almost took out his phone to google her but stopped himself. 

“You look lost in thought, Will.”

He looked up at Hannibal. “I…if we marry, wouldn’t you want…doesn’t the King need an heir?”

Hannibal smiled. “I already have one, don’t I? Mischa is my heir, that has been set in stone long before my council forced this decision on me.”

Will frowned. “But wouldn’t you want a child? I mean…”

Hannibal touched his hand. “That could be something we discuss in the future, could it not?”

Will looked at their hands, smiling. “I guess so.” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it softly, pressing Will’s palm against his cheek. 

“What I would not give to taste you, Will, every single part of you and listen to the noises that you make. I have dreamt of nothing else since our last encounter.”

Will swallowed. “God, I would let you do anything you wanted to me. Anything at all.”

Hannibal moaned, taking Will’s hand to his mouth again and sucking on his fingers. Will sighed, biting on his lip as he begged, “Oh god, stop, just stop.”

Hannibal let go of his fingers, panting, “I apologize, Tobulas. What you do to me, takes more and more to deny myself.”

Will swallowed and said hoarsely, “It’s not just you.”

Hannibal smiled. “If the guards were not present, I would not have been able to try a second time.”

Will laughed. “Maybe I should go home.”

Hannibal frowned, shaking his head. “No, that is…no. I will contain myself.” 

Will laughed. “Maybe we should sit on different chairs.”

They moved to different areas, Will on the couch and Hannibal an armchair. The rest of the night they spoke of their pasts, Will of growing up in the south with his single father and Hannibal about being the only heir to the throne until his mother had decided to try for another through a surrogate seven years before.

“She was sixty years old, my mama, I have never seen a more youthful looking woman her age now or ever in all my existence,” he said, pointing to the painting above the fireplace. 

Will stared at the painting of Hannibal, Mischa and their parents. He smiled. “She looks so much like your mother.”

Hannibal nodded, staring at the fire. “She is a lot like my father with her stubbornness. Though I would never deny her a single thing in my power to give her, my mazasis is the world to me.”

Will felt tears in his eyes. “I know, it’s hard not to notice how close the two of you are. You’re lucky to have each other.”

Hannibal stared at him without a smile, seeming to see inside Will so deeply that he shivered. “I know.”  
Will yawned, laying back against the couch. “It’s getting late. I should get to bed.”

Hannibal stood, walking over to Will and holding out his hand. Will took his hand and they walked up the stairs together, Hannibal stopping in front of the room Will had used the last time he was there to hug him tightly. 

“Each time I hold you makes it harder and harder to let you go.”

Will sighed and Hannibal left, kissing his cheek to walk down the hall. He entered the bedroom to find Winston already asleep on the bed. Will dressed down and climbed into the bed, falling asleep so quickly he barely had time for his head to hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, Hannibal sitting on his bed. He yawned, stretching as he sat up. “You caught me this time.”

Hannibal smiled. “I woke up very early to make this, I did not want you to leave without eating properly.”

Will took a bite and moaned, closing his eyes. “This is amazing, oh my god. Where did you learn to cook like this?”

That was how Will ended up being late for work as he listened to Hannibal wax poetic about preparing food, speaking of making his first complicated dish like he was reading a love poem, and Will was so enthralled he didn’t notice the time. 

“I gotta go!” 

He hurriedly dressed, playing with his hair and turning to go when Hannibal grabbed his arm. “I would ask something of you today.”

Will frowned. “What?”

“Let my guards drive you to your workplace, and two of them stay with you.”

Will blushed, “Hannibal I…”

Hannibal touched his face and asked softly, “Please, Will.”

Will sighed, nodding. “They better hurry, I’m already ten minutes late.”

When he saw the team of reporters outside he cursed, sitting in the back of Hannibal’s car and mumbling, “I better get used to it.”

“Sir, we will go first.”

Will wasn’t yet used to being called Sir, but he nodded once and let the guards get him inside quickly. He saw all of his coworkers staring at him with wide eyes as he blushed, about to go to the backroom when a voice called out, “Mr. Graham, a word?”

Will’s boss was not an overly sympathetic man but Mr. Graves was usually a lot happier to see him. “Sure.”

He walked inside and saw the paper on Mr. Graves’s desk, the bottom dropping out of his stomach when he realized what was about to happen. “You’re firing me.”

His boss sighed, “Will…this is nothing against you.

The guard on the inside of the room scoffed and Mr. Graves glared at him. “You have something to say?”

“If it isn’t against him, then why are you firing him? He has not done a thing wrong.”

Will blushed and put up his hand, “Stop,” and looked at his boss, “I get it. I really do. I’m sorry to be such a burden.” 

He got up and walked out, slamming the door with a bang and ignoring Bev when she tried to stop him from leaving. Once the car door was closed and Will was inside Hannibal’s car again, he said, “Take me back to Hannibal please.” 

Hannibal was waiting outside for them, his arms open for Will who held his tears in even as he hugged his prince. He was glad that Mischa wasn’t there, though he was sure she would be upset to see him this emotional. 

“I am truly sorry, Will. If I had known, I apologize for my attentions ruining your job, it…”

Will looked up and shook his head. “I don’t. None of it. I…can I stay here? Till the party and maybe…after?”

Hannibal’s smile was incandescent. “Yes, of course.”

Mischa was thrilled that he was going to stay with them, hugging Will instantly as soon as she saw him and seemingly over her hurt from the night before. He tried to smile, though it was hard when he knew his life was never gonna be the same again. 

As much as Will wanted to wallow in self pity, it was hard staying with two people more than determined to make him do anything but smile. 

The week he stayed leading up to the Christmas party was one of the best of his entire life. He woke every morning to breakfast in bed, sitting with Hannibal and eventually with Mischa too, laughing and talking about anything and everything.   
Will watched the party coming to life around him all week long, feeling dread filling back into him thinking about meeting all of Hannibal’s fancy friends. Two days before the party he asked if Bev could come visit, and Hannibal was delighted. 

“One of your friends, this Beverly?”

Will blushed, staring at his hands. “Kinda my only? I told you I’m not super social so…”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulders and said, “I would be honored to meet your friend, Will. Mischa will be so excited.”

Will laughed. “She’s nothing special.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek and whispered, “Any friend of yours is very special. If…when you decide to make your choice, I would have her at our wedding.”

Will blushed, smiling. “I’m sure she’d like that.”

Bev was super impressed, her eyes wide as she walked inside and whistled. “Wow, Graham. Look at you. I can see why you got over losing your job so fast.”

Will laughed, pushing her. “Stop it, that’s not…”

Hannibal came from behind him, holding out his hand for Bev to take. “Hello, you must be Beverly.”

She took his hand and they shook, Hannibal offering, “I am so very happy to meet Will’s best friend.”

Beverly smiled. “Best friend, Graham?” 

Will nodded. “Of course you are.”

She hugged him tightly, “Aw, I love you too Will.”

There was barking and running down the stairs before Mischa appeared with Honey and Winston behind her. “Hi! I’m Mischa! You must be Will’s friend Bevy. You’re pretty! Do you like my dress?” she asked quickly, turning around to show off a dress that Will guessed was new. 

Bev seemed to melt at the sight of her. “It’s gorgeous, Princess.”

Mischa giggled. “I am a Princess! Will is gonna be Hannibal’s constort! Don’t you think he should be?”

Will blushed and Hannibal picked Mischa up, whispering in her ear as they headed for the kitchen. They were having lunch, Hannibal had cooked a spring salad, sandwiches, and a cake. Will still had yet to watch him work, his prince seemed to be self conscious about being watched by anyone but the bodyguards in the kitchen but he would wear him down. 

He must’ve been smiling because Bev elbowed him and said, “You look like you’ve gone from smitten kitten to full blown love, Will.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “What? No. I…what?”

Bev grinned, shaking her head. “I’m happy for you, Graham. I really am.”

He frowned. “I…it’s just…I don’t feel like I can be what he wants me to be? I’m not worth all this attention.”

Bev shook her head. “Really, Will? Cuz that man in the kitchen putting together food for us to eat with his baby sister seems to think you are.”

When she left, Hannibal and Bev spoke alone before she hugged Will goodbye. He asked Hannibal what she said, but Hannibal shook his head. “It was between us, Tobulas. Not you.”

Will frowned. “That’s not fair.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Not everything is fair, Will.” 

The party came faster than he expected it to, and the day of Will stood in his new suit feeling like an imposter. He was wearing a black tuxedo, something he’d never done once in his life before today, but there was a red pocket square to accent it.

Hannibal was wearing the same, his tuxedo cut slightly different from Will’s though he had on an addition that Will did not: a Santa hat. 

Will laughed seeing him as he headed down the stairs, biting his lip as he asked, “Are you completely sure this is what you want to wear tonight?”

Hannibal frowned, looking down at himself. “What is it? You do not like it?”

Will grinned. “No, you look…very handsome.”

Hannibal walked over to him, touching Will’s cheek. “You look perfect, Will. Absolutely perfect.”

“Hanni!”

Both of them looked and Will’s eyes widened as Mischa walked down the stairs in what could only be called a ball gown: a glamorous white with red feathers in between each layer and she would probably trip on it more than once tonight. Will would be good money on it. 

“Do I wanna know how much you paid for it?”

Hannibal blushed, “No. She liked the feathers.”

Will smiled, taking his hand. “She looks beautiful.”

She hugged Will’s legs. “Do you like my dress? Hanni says I look like a queen!”

Will looked at her with a grin. “A queen in training, princess. Perfect. All you need is the crown.”

She frowned. “It’s at home, Hanni said I couldn’t wear one tonight.”

Will knelt down at her feet and kissed Mischa’s cheek. “You look like a Princess anyway.”

Mischa kissed his cheek back. “I love you, Will.”

Will let out a breath and said, “I love you too, baby.”

She hugged his neck and took off, her feet clicking as she ran across the room. 

Will felt Hannibal’s hand tighten in his and he said, “I…I think I might want you to ask me that question later.”

Hannibal let out a breath. “Will…”

The doorbell rang and Hannibal kissed his hand. “Later, Tobulas.” 

Will held back tears as he took a breath, trying to get himself ready for meeting this people he knew would hate him on sight. He stood behind Hannibal as they started to arrive, coming in droves as he smiled and shook hands with strangers for the first half hour. 

He met duchesses and dukes, governors and their wives, and even the mayor who seemed duly impressed that Will had been invited at all. “What is it that you do, Mr. Graham?”

Will blushed, “Actually I was recently fired from my position at the animal shelter.”

The Mayor frowned. “I see. Well I…”

“Will was intricate on helping Mischa and I acquire our pet, he is very skilled at making strangers feel like friends Mayor Wilkins,” Hannibal purred, putting his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

The Mayor smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. I sincerely hope you find another job that fits your talents, Will.”

When he was gone Hannibal took Will’s hand again, smiling. “Shall we go inside the ballroom?”

Will grinned. “We shall.”

Will had never been in the ballroom yet, he knew that’s where the party would be held and dreaded breaking something accidentally if he went near it so just staring at the closed doors had given him all sorts of ideas to what the room inside would look like. 

He was completely wrong. 

Hannibal had said it was a small gathering but there had to be near three hundred here, bustling around between the intricately decorated tables and trees. He saw the head table near the front of the room and felt Hannibal pulling him nearer and nearer, feeling for once that he could actually belong in this world. 

As long as he had Hannibal to anchor him close, protect him from saying something wrong. 

They ate, mountains of food that Will could barely wrap his head around in between conversation with the duchess on his left who just adored little Mischa. Mischa had refused to do anything but sit on his or Hannibal’s laps the entire meal, not that Will minded it gave him something to do. 

“You are very good with her,” the duchess said, smiling. 

Will swallowed and licked his lips, “Thank you. We…it isn’t hard to be.”

Mischa grinned at him. “Will is gonna be Hanni’s constort. He’s gonna come live with us at the castle and I get to throw flowers at the wedding!”

Will blushed and the duchess laughed, covering her mouth. “Oh, she is just adorable! Is this official yet or just wishful thinking?”

Will opened his mouth to speak when a voice cut him off. 

“Oh, is this the one Hannibal? I thought maybe he was a busboy.”

Will’s head snapped around so fast he almost got whiplash. 

A woman, blonde and beautiful, was standing in front of their table. She wore an all black see through gown that went to the floor and the hatred in her eyes made him shiver. 

“Bedelia, you were not invited,” Hannibal snarled. 

She smiled, eyeing Will. “I can see why. Anyone in their right mind would know that this…commoner doesn’t deserve to lick your boots let alone lick your…”

“BEDELIA THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hannibal growled, hands banging hard on the table and causing nearly everyone in the room to look their way. 

Will felt the redness in his cheeks and tears in his eyes. 

This was exactly what he’d feared. 

He could feel everyone in the room staring at him and tried not to let the tears fall that wanted to so badly. 

The bodyguards came and swarmed Bedelia, who just grinned, “You know you’ll regret bringing this nothing to Lecter Castle, there is no way he could rule by your side. Not like I could.”

Once she was gone Hannibal put his hand to Will who nearly jumped from the table, trying to put Mischa down but the little girl refused and clutched onto him. “No, Will! Will, NO!”

He ran off with her in his arms, nearly tripping as the tears rolled down his face. 

Mischa clung to his neck, sobbing, “Will, no! Please, don’t go! She’s bad! I told you she’s bad!”

Will stopped when he got outside, sitting in the garden and putting Mischa down beside him. He wiped his face, shaking his head. “I can’t do it, baby, I just…I’m not the right one. I’m not.”

Mischa’s chin trembled as she whispered, “Please, Will I love you. Hanni loves you, I know he does. Please.”

Will hugged her tight and said, “Go inside, Princess. Please, just…tell him I’m sorry.”

Mischa tried to chase him but the guards came out in droves as Will ran, pushing past the first fence and finding his inconsequential car amongst those that cost thousands more dollars. He saw a guard he liked, Sam, who frowned. “Sir?”

“I need to go, Sam, please. Tell me you have my keys.”

Sam sighed. “The Prince is going to be upset that I let you leave.”

“Please,” Will begged, grabbing his arm, “I need to go.”

Sam produced a large amount of keys and handed Will his without even blinking. “Sir, I don’t think…”

Will drove off without thought, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed, pulling over onto the side of the road. He pulled at his bowtie, throwing it across the car and he laughed, realizing he’d left all his things and even Winston back at the house. 

If he went back now, he’d never leave, he knew that.

“I’m sorry, Winston.” 

He dialed Bev. 

“Will?”

“I need, god I need to come over.”

“Will, what’s wrong?”

Will bit his lip before he whispered, “I left. I don’t…god Bev, I’m not supposed to be there.”

“Oh honey, I’ll come get you.”

Will waited less than five minutes and Bev picked him up, Will climbing into her car and getting a big hug before they drove away. 

“You should’ve seen them, Bev, they were all staring at me and she…god she’s a queen. I’m not meant to be one. Not even a consort, not even…”

Bev squeezed his hand and said, “I think you should go back.”

“No,” Will whispered, “If I go back now, I…no, it’s better that he can move on and Mischa…”

Bev seemed to be biting her tongue as they pulled into the hotel, leaving Will in the car and coming back out with his room key. When they pulled into the parking spot she said, “Will, I’m gonna tell you something right now before you head in that hotel room and cry yourself to sleep.”

Will looked down. 

“You’re worth everything he said you are. Everything. That little girl loves you so much, I could see hearts in both of their eyes when they looked at you. That is your family, your home, and you’re gonna let that bitch have it? Have them?”

Will said nothing, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Thanks for the ride.” 

He left Bev in the car and wasn’t surprised when she called him, “Idiot,” before driving off.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks that followed were the worst of Will’s entire life. 

Bev kept him updates on Hannibal and Mischa, the former having called and came to her apartment begging her repeatedly about Will’s whereabouts before bringing Winston to her place to give back to Will telling Bev to let Will know he “will not bother him any longer.”

Mischa, she said, was a mess. Bev had received a call from Mischa asking her to tell Will goodbye, her little sobs making Will put the down the phone and cry in his hotel bed for an hour after. 

Will burned through a lot of his money that first week, having hoped that he could sell his car for more but it didn’t get him much. 

He eventually headed back to Bev’s, who let him sleep on her couch while she repeatedly brought him newspaper and magazine articles about Hannibal just to torture him. 

It was two weeks after the Christmas Eve party that she came in looking angrier than usual, slapping down a pile of magazines and newspapers to hiss, “He’s gone. Happy now?”

Will picked up the first magazine he saw, seeing Hannibal and Mischa’s faces on the cover and the headline : Brokenhearted Bachelor. 

Mischa could barely be seen, but she was clutching something in her hands that made Will almost drop to his knees. 

“I…she liked my present.”

Bev picked up the magazine. “You got her the dog?”

Will wiped his face, nodding. “I…she never told me what she wanted and I…I left it under the tree. I,” he grabbed the magazine again and dropped it, making a noise and throwing his hand over his face. 

Hannibal was wearing the tietac he’d gotten him. It was a crown, fairly large, and he’d even considered it gawdy but couldn’t think of anything else to get the man who had everything. 

“Oh god, Bev, they’re gone.”

Bev hugged him, “Yeah, idiot, that’s what happens when you break someone’s heart. They don’t tend to stick around. Read on, it gets worse.”

Will opened up the magazine and nearly snarled. 

BROKENHEARTED BACHELOR PRINCE   
Prince Hannibal Lecter and his sister Princess Mischa Lecter, leaving onto their jet to return to their home after a devastating public breakup between Hannibal and his surprisingly sweet shelter worker boyfriend Will Graham. Graham was humiliated publicly by Bedelia Du Maurier, who is now getting exactly what she wanted from the public spectacle: a wedding. 

Will threw the paper down. “He’s…he’s marrying her.”

“What did you expect Will? Really? You thought he’d go home and pine away for you? He has to marry someone, doesn’t he?”

Will felt his hands shaking as he let out a breath, closing his eyes. “She…she knew I’d be weak. She…god, I did exactly what she wanted and she got him to give in.”

Bev hit him on the back of the head. “Yeah, stupid! What are you gonna do about it?”

Will wiped his eyes, sniffling and smiling, “I guess I’m going to Lithuania?”

Bev grabbed his arm and hollered, “WOO! FINALLY!” 

 

Hannibal had not been lying when he told Will he had never been in love before. Now he was certain that he would never be in love ever again. 

Watching his Tobulas run off in tears after he was humiliated was like a knife to the chest, Hannibal tearing off after Will despite his guard’s protests and not finding him anywhere though he found Mischa sitting in one of the chairs with Honey at her back and Winston whining from the floor. His baby sister was sobbing, her shoulders shaking as she let every emotion out of her. 

“Mazasis?”

Mischa’s head shot up and she cried, “I couldn’t make him stay! I tried! Hanni he said he isn’t the right one! I told him he is but he wouldn’t stay! I told him to stay!”

Hannibal put out his hands and she jumped into his arms, Hannibal easily lifting her to his chest and shushing her, “It will be all right, darling, we’ll find him,” he whispered, “I promise you.”

“He said he’s sorry, he…he was crying, Hanni why is she so mean?!?”

Hannibal bit his lip to keep from growling and scaring her, rubbing her back as he sighed. 

“I do not know, little one. But she will not get away with this.”

Mischa lifted her head, sniffling as she asked, “You are gonna find Will?”

Hannibal smiled, kissing her nose. “Yes, little one. I am.”

The guests at the party left without a proper goodbye, the guards all saying they didn’t see Will at all till one said he had helped Will leave much to Hannibal’s chagrin. 

“You helped him?”

“Sir, he was…distraught.”

“As am I, Sam. You work for me, not Will.”

Sam, one of the guards he had expected to bring with him home, said, “Don’t I, sir? I was under the impression that Mr. Graham was going to be your Prince Consort? Then your Royal Consort?”

Hannibal glared. “Dismissed, Sam.”

Christmas morning was a dour one, Mischa refusing to even open one gift until she shouted, running to Hannibal to throw a small box at him. “Hanni! It’s from Will! Look!”

Hannibal watched her open the box she’d picked up, clutch the stuffed dog inside, and then burst into tears all over again as Hannibal opened his own gift. He smiled, fingering the hideous tietac and letting a stray tear fall down his cheek. 

“Yes, Mischa, it is.” 

His sister refused to open any of the other gifts, clutching Will’s dog to her everywhere she went for the next two weeks and as the days grew further away and he realized that Will would not be coming back home with them Hannibal found he had nothing else to do but leave.

Mischa was adamant that they do not leave without Will, though he told her time and time again that Will did not want to see them. 

“Darling, it’s over. We have run out of time,” he said, making Mischa cry once more. 

 

Mischa was crying again. 

Hannibal stood outside her bedroom door, listening to her crying herself to sleep again and missing Will like he did nearly every waking hour now. 

He pressed his hand to the door and sighed, not knowing if he could handle the conversation he'd been putting off for nearly a week now. 

He opened her door, peering in at her through the nightlight that illuminated her bed. 

"Mischa?"

Hannibal heard sniffling and no answer, making him walk further into the room. 

She was crushing the stuffed dog she'd named Winston to her so tightly he was surprised it was still in one piece after the abuse it had suffered these last few weeks. 

"Darling, are you awake?"

A small whimper and Hannibal sat down on the bed, rubbing her back as he said softly, "I would take these nightmares from you and make them my own. It is what I deserve."

Mischa sat up, falling into his lap and hugging him tightly. "No, Hanni. I'm sorry! I tried to make Will stay but he..."

He pet her head and sighed, "We cannot make people do things they do not want to do, little one. No matter how badly we want to."

Mischa whispered, "Does Will not love us anymore?"

Hannibal felt his heart seize up in his chest at the question. "I am no longer sure that he ever loved us at all, Mischa."

Mischa hugged him tighter and said, "I hate her, it's all her fault."

Hannibal swallowed and confessed, "You will not be happy with my next words then."

She sat up, wiping her face. "No. No Hanni, no!"

She pushed him and Hannibal let her, continuing, "She will not be living in the house, mazasis, I promise you, this is..."

Mischa's small fists beat at his chest and she tried to bite him when he grabbed for them, "NO! I hate her! She's mean and bad! NO! NO!"

Hannibal stood and said, "It is already going to happen, Mischa. There is nothing I can do and it is out of my hands."

The last words he heard out of her until the day of the wedding were, "I HATE YOU HANNI! I WANT WILL! WILL!" as he closed her bedroom door behind him. 

The general atmosphere in the castle changed after that. Mischa refused to take her meals with him, eating in her room alone with her guard for every meal. She started her lessons again and the tutors informed him of her change in attitude, snapping back at people and generally throwing tantrums when she did not get her way. 

All of her guards seemed quite cold to him as well when they locked eyes in the hall carrying things to her. 

Things came to a head when their guest arrived two days before the ceremony, coming in with fanfare and paparazzi showing herself off to the masses. 

Hannibal stood outside the door and coldly growled in her ear, "You will be staying in the quarter house, Bedelia, you will not step foot in these halls while I still live and breathe."

She glared at him when he pulled away before she could kiss his cheek in greeting. 

The reporters seemed to think they were just very formal when she took herself and her entourage with her to the other house, Hannibal slamming the door in their faces and leaning against the wall. 

He took a deep breath and one of his guards remarked, "Sire, she will retaliate."

Hannibal's eyes were cold when he hissed, "If it comes to that, so will I."

His council was very distraught over his rejection of Bedelia staying in the residence but he would not relent, going as far as threatening to disappear completely and not marry at all. 

The servants all whispered as Hannibal passed by in the halls, remarking on his changed attitude and coolness but he paid them no mind. 

There was no reason for him to be warm, cordial and happy. His perfect one denied him, his sister hated him and he was marrying the shrew who'd made it all happen. 

He passed by Mischa's bedroom the night before the ceremony, putting his hand on the door and trying the knob only to have her guard remark, "I would not, sire. She is not having a particularly good day."

Hannibal sighed and nodded once before he said, "Please tell her how sorry I am and ache to see her face."

The guard for once seemed to look sorry for him, nodding and heading inside. 

Hannibal went to his room, leaving his guards outside his door as he dressed down for the night. He opened his top drawer and took out a box after, laying it on the dresser to open and stare. 

His mother's ring had been redesigned for a male finger though still the diamonds were arranged in a familiar pattern that brought tears to his eyes as he imagined Will's face when he proposed. 

Will would have been reluctant to take such extravagance but once he explained the reasoning behind it Hannibal knew his love would never take it off again. 

He put the ring away, closing the drawer and his heart on that imagined happily ever after. There was no need to reopen it. 

Hannibal allowed himself one last goodbye to Will as he picked up his phone to dial the only number he'd dialed the last few dozen times he'd deemed to use it. 

Will's awkward message brought tears to his eyes and this time instead of hanging up he hung on, taking a deep breath before beginning his final goodbye. 

"Will, I am getting married tomorrow. I know that this is of no significance to you now but I cannot help but remember those words you spoke that last night we saw each other, that possibly you were ready to come with Mischa and I and begin a life together but if dreams were a reality I would have lived a thousand lifetimes with you since then. I ache to feel the soft of your cheek against my lips, the smell of your awful cologne fill my senses and your beautiful blush dawn before my eyes just once more. I miss--"

The phone beeped and he threw it against the wall, slamming his first on the dresser. He slept fitfully that night, lured to slumber drinking till nearly dawn and when he was woken the first thing he thought of was Will though he decided then and there never to think of Will again. 

Mischa passed him by as Hannibal was leaving his bedroom that morning, her head turned away from haughtily looking like the queen she would eventually be. He ached to hold her, share in their grief, but remained cold as he walked past. 

Her little voice was pained from disuse when she spoke, "Please, Hanni. Don't."

He stopped, his face a mess of emotion when he had to deny her. 

"I am sorry, mazasis, there is nothing I can do now to stop this."

Mischa's tears were daggers in his heart and her cold, "Mommy and Daddy would be so mad at you," made him step back as if she'd struck him. 

Hannibal looked away. "I imagine they would be."

Mischa informed her guard detail, "I would like to eat in my room please," turning and going back towards her quarters not paying Hannibal a second glance as they passed. 

He ate breakfast alone, like he had all week long, staring out the window and imaging that the snow he saw falling was really just his heart freezing over completely. 

The suit they had him in was his father's wedding attire. Hannibal started at himself in the full-length mirror, hating that he looked good in it. Bedelia did not deserve to see him in this suit. 

Hannibal knew Mischa refused to be the flower girl for the ceremony instead consenting to stand down the aisle at his side though even that had taken much coaxing. 

Walking out of his room he imagined that he was walking to his death, the atmosphere not much different in his home. He headed for the car and when Mischa joined him she wiped at her face, having obviously been crying not long before. Their guards joined them and Hannibal stared out the window as his home passed by on the way to the church. 

Mischa said, "They said I could bring Honey. I didn't want 'Delia to take her away too."

Hannibal's head snapped up and he said softly, "No one will take me from you, darling, especially not that woman."

Mischa jumped from her seat and into his arms, crying into his suit but he did not care. His sister cried, "I'm sorry, Hanni, I'm sorry. Missed you."

Hannibal hugged her back tightly, kissing her head and reassuring her, "There is nothing to be sorry for."

They stayed that way the entire drive, Hannibal kissing her head and holding her till the car came to a halt. 

"We have arrived, sire."

Hannibal let go of Mischa and they shared a pained look, Mischa exiting the car and Hannibal readying himself for the cameras. 

He was ushered inside quickly, taken to stand at the end of the aisle at the altar and await his impending doom. Mischa held his hand tightly, her frown making this seem more like a death than the start to a new life. 

He watched the crowd, seeing a mix of excited and confused faces. 

The celebration after would be hellish, lying through his teeth in interviews and pretending to be happy. 

When the music started and the priest began speaking Hannibal tuned him out completely reciting his practiced words with ease and kneeling down to await his bride. 

The familiar wedding march began and there was a collective gasp that he ignored until Mischa screamed, "WILL!" and he turned around to something out of his dreams. 

His sister took off running, colliding with Will who was in traditional dress, hair styled and a face filled with tears. He stopped when he picked Mischa up into his arms to hug her, kissing her and whispering words that Hannibal longed to hear though he found that moving was an impossibility. 

Will set Mischa down and walked to him, frowning and looking down at the floor his face a mask of worry and fear. 

"Hi." 

Hannibal whispered hoarsely, "Hello."

Will's lip trembled and he could barely look him in the eye as he asked, "Is that question still...do you still want to ask me?"

Hannibal reached out and touched his face, shivering when their skin met once more. He sighed, "I have never stopped asking, every day and every hour since I last saw you."

Will's lip trembled as he begged, "You can ask me for real now. Please?"

Hannibal frowned. "I do not have the ring, it is..."

Mischa said loudly, "I HAVE IT!" reaching into the bag she carried and running to Hannibal who stared at her in wonder. She smiled, her face flushed and covered in tears, "I wanted Mommy to be here, I hoped that maybe...she would bring Will back to us."

Hannibal hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek as he whispered, "It looks like she did and you got your Christmas present after all."

Mischa kissed his cheek too and said, "I love you, Hanni," and he said, "I love you too, Mischa," before turning to Will who was wiping tears from his cheeks. 

He took Will's hand and got down on one knee, opening the ring box and soaking in the widening of his perfect one's eyes. 

"Will you marry me, Will?"

Will nodded and Hannibal took his hand, putting the ring on and kissing it. 

"I love you," Will confessed, Hannibal smiling. 

"I love you too, Tobulas."

Will helped him up and they hugged, the collective of their guests clapping and the priest asked, "If everything is in order now, gentleman I believe we have a wedding to perform."

The traditional wedding took place with Hannibal coaching Will through his parts, holding his hands tightly and when they were directed, "You may now kiss your husband," Hannibal pulled Will to him so hard that Will fell over into his arms as their lips met for the very first time. 

The first taste of Will had him sighing, licking into his lips so softly that he felt that they barely had kissed at all when Will pulled away. He leaned in for another when Will whispered, "Later," the look in his eyes speaking of further touches that were not for an audience. 

They were announced, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Prince Hannibal Lecter VIII and Prince Consort William Lecter I! 

Hannibal held up their joined hands and the crowd erupted once more into applause, Mischa running up to them and hugging them both sure to be in a newspaper article come morning. 

They walked out with their guards in tow, hands raising again as soon as they headed outside to the crowd there. He kissed Will once more, hand at his husband's back as he pulled him as close as possible and when they parted Will whispered in his ear, "Can Mischa go home in another car?" 

Hannibal nodded and looked to his guard, then down at Mischa. The guard nodded. 

They headed for the car but before they could leave her behind Hannibal heard his sister tell, "NO! I WANNA RIDE WITH WILL! WILL!" and his husband's sigh made Hannibal kiss his cheek and promise, "Tonight, Tobulas."  
Will shivered, nodding once as Mischa came barreling towards them both, tears on her face as she yelled, “Will! Will I wanna come with you and Hanni! Please, please, please?” 

Will smiled and said, “Of course, baby,” ushering her inside and following after, Hannibal waving to the crowd as the doors closed. Their guards came after, the car pulling away as Mischa sniffled against Will’s suit. 

“I missed you, Will. Did you miss me?”

Will kissed her forehead. “Everyday, baby. I’m so sorry I left, I just…I got scared.” 

Mischa hugged him tightly. “I get scared too sometimes, but Hanni always makes it all better. You’re his constort now, so you don’t hafta be scared no more.” 

Will laughed, looking at Hannibal and putting his hand over his. Hannibal brought their hands together and kissed Will softly, “Yes, mazasis, none of us have to be scared ever again.” 

Will bit his lip and nodded, putting his forehead to Hannibal’s. 

“I’m so glad I made it in time,” he whispered, squeezing their hands, “I was so worried that I would get here and you…that she…”

Hannibal brought their lips together again, his hand going to the back of Will’s head to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart both were panting, and it took Hannibal a moment to realize that Mischa was clapping. 

“Yay! You kissed! Kiss again!”

Will laughed, pressing his face into Hannibal’s shoulder. “This is torture,” he whispered, kissing his neck. 

Hannibal nodded, nuzzling his cheek as he said, “That will make tonight that much better, Tobulas. Our first intimate moments all that much sweeter.”

Will sighed and their eyes met once more, Will touching his face as he said, “I can’t believe I almost lost you.”

Hannibal kissed his hand, “But you did not. You are here, we are wed, and all is well.”


	7. Chapter 7

Will nodded and they never looked away from one another as they pulled up in front of the house, Hannibal getting out first and holding his hand for Will to take. Will woke up Mischa, who had fallen asleep and they headed inside to change into less formal clothes. Mischa was escorted by her tutor, who winked at them both when she disappeared around the corner and Will ran to Hannibal’s bedroom, pulling him inside by his tie and closing the door behind him. 

He pushed Hannibal against the wall, moaning into his mouth as he loosened his tie, panting, “God, I wanna touch every part of you,” Hannibal pushing him back and pulling the tie over his head, pushing Will to the bed and pulling apart his shirt as he licked at his chest. 

Will whimpered, “Oh god, we can’t…the…party…”

Hannibal groaned, pressing his hardness against Will’s own as he whispered, “I want to devour you,” biting into his nipple and making Will arch up off the bed. Hannibal stared down at him, shaking with need and growled, pulling himself up and away. 

“We must dress,” he panted, staring at Will with hungry eyes, “Alone.”

Will licked his lips and nodded, “I don’t have any…”

Hannibal smiled, pointing to the bed where they’d mussed up two pairs of clothes. 

Will grabbed those that looked like his and smiled, swallowing before he said, “I’ll go in the bathroom,” nearly running into the adjoining room shutting the door behind him. 

They both dressed quickly, Will almost opening the door at the same time Hannibal was about to knock on the door. 

They looked each other over, Will reaching out to adjust Hannibal’s tie as he teased, “Your hard on is showing, Prince Hannibal.”

Hannibal pressed himself against him, grinding their clothed cocks against each other. Will moaned, lifting his head back as Hannibal whispered, “So is yours,” before pulling away and holding out his hand for Will to take. 

The reception was intimate, filled with people Will had never met before including Duke Crawford, who brought his wife Bella and seemed to be somewhat friendly with Hannibal as they shook hands. He nodded and blushed at all the right times, making jokes and seeming so at ease that Hannibal could not help but kiss him as they waited 

Will was not sure of himself as they headed for their table, Mischa grabbing his hand to sit between the two of them as they sat down. 

Hannibal stood, taking a microphone as he greeted the hundred guests that all seemed to be involved in his husband’s life, though in the month they’d known each other Hannibal had never mentioned anyone but Mischa. 

He leaned over and whispered, “How do you have so many friends?”

Hannibal laughed, squeezing his hand and whispered back, “None of these people are my friends, Tobulas. Just you. They are acquaintances, though some are more important than others.”

Will blushed, “I’m your only friend.”

Hannibal kissed him, Will sighing as they parted. “Yes.”

Will licked his mouth and asked, “It’s okay that Bev is coming though, right? I mean, she’s probably already….”

“Will!” he looked up and saw Bev being seated at a table, waving excitedly to him. 

He blushed. “Yeah she’s here.”

Hannibal kissed him once more, pressing his lips to Will’s cheek when they parted. “If she had any part in bringing you to me, she can live in my home if she would like. I owe her everything.”

Will chuckled, “She’s…she finally kicked my ass to get me here. I wouldn’t…if she hadn’t come I’m not sure I could’ve gotten here so fast. I’m surprised we didn’t get a ticket.”

Hannibal looked at Mischa who was grinning up at the two of them. “You are enjoying our closeness, mazasis?”

Mischa giggled. “You and Will keep kissing, it’s funny. Kiss him again!”

There was a chuckle among their guests and Hannibal did just that, having to pull back from Will or else run risk of pulling his husband into his lap before fucking him on the table in front of a hundred people. 

They were announced by some stranger Will had never met and Will was pulled out onto the dance floor for his first dance as Will Lecter, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder in a sigh. 

“God, this is overwhelming,” he whispered, swaying to the instrumental music he didn’t recognize, “I have no idea what song this is.” 

Hannibal chuckled in his ear, “That is because this wedding was originally designed for Bedelia and I, Will. Every song with the least amount of sentiment, and every moment a manufactured façade of a bright future where all I saw was darkness.”

He turned Will out, pulling him back in and Will’s head falling back as he laughed into his chest as Hannibal hugged him from behind. “And now?”

Hannibal turned him around, kissing Will once more and sighing as their foreheads touched. “Now all I see is my sun.” 

Will felt tears run down his face as he kissed him, hand at the back of his neck to keep their lips tight together before pulling away to confess, “You’re my sun too, I felt so lost without you.” 

Hannibal touched his face and they both were ready to kiss again when Mischa came running, tackling Hannibl’s legs and grabbing him, “I wanna dance too,” she said, holding out her hands. 

Hannibal smiled down at her and took one while Will took the other, the three of them dancing together and when it was over Will picked her up and kissed her, “My graceful little princess,” he praised. 

Mischa hugged him tight and all three of them went back to the table, Will leaning on Hannibal as they settled into their night. 

Until there was a commotion from the doors and Hannibal stood up sharply as Bedelia walked inside, yelling, “I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HEARD! I DEMAND TO BE HEARD!” 

Will pulled Hannibal back down, Mischa hugging Will so tightly that her little nails dug into his arms. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

Hannibal growled, “Guards!” and Will shook his head. 

“Stand down, Sam,” he said to the guard at his left, who nodded once and shared a look for the other on Hannibal’s right. 

Will said, “What is it that you want to say?” 

Bedelia was still wearing her dress, slim and white, though it seemed to have ripped in her haste. “You stole my wedding, commoner, I demand…”

Will stood up, hugging Mischa tightly. “You tried to steal my family, what is it that you’re going to try and demand? My life? You have no power here, not that you ever really would have even if you were sitting in my chair right now.”

She spat, “You don’t deserve to sit at his side. You’re nothing, if you hadn’t…”

Will handed Mischa to Hannibal who looked terrified when he walked from the table. He stood in front of Bedelia, holding up his ring. “This means I am something,” he pointed to Hannibal and Mischa, “They make me into everything I never thought I could be or have. You’re looking for power, I’m here for love. Please leave.”  
She yelled at went to attack him when one of the guards pulled her back, Will turning his back to walk over to his chair and sat down, Mischa jumping into his lap again and turning to yell, “Leave Will alone!”

Bedelia was escorted out and Hannibal turned Will to him, kissing his husband roughly, digging his nails into Will’s back and only pulling apart when Will pulled away. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hannibal brought their hands together and Will kissed their rings as Hannibal said, “There is no way I would let you leave even if you wanted to.”

Will smiled. “Why would I want to?”

The night passed without incident, Will expertly volleying back comments of Bedelia with ease and grace even joking, “I guess she just couldn’t handle losing?” more than once among the guests. 

When they said goodnight to the last guest, Mischa asleep on Hannibal’s shoulder and Will sleepy eyed, Will whispered, “All alone,” then looked at Hannibal who raised an eyebrow as Will laughed, “Okay slightly alone surrounded by armed bodyguards.”

Hannibal grinned, holding out his other arm, “Alone enough.” 

Will took the offered hand and they headed upstairs towards Mischa’s room, Hannibal laying her down and changing her clothes with a quickness that came with having done it so often. When Will pulled up her blankets, he kissed her forehead as Hannibal turned on the nightlight from across the room. 

“She’s…since you’ve been gone she’s had nightmares.” 

Will turned, frowning, his face lit up by the nightlight. “I’m sorry. God, Hannibal I’m so sorry.”

Hannibal walked behind him, putting his hand on Will’s back. “She’s stronger than she looks. She just assumed it was her fault you left. You…Will, it’s…”

Will stood up and left the room, Hannibal sighing as he followed him down the hall to their now joint bedroom. Will sat on the bed showing his back and Hannibal sat down behind him, hugging Will tightly. “You did what you had to do, I am just very happy you changed your mind, Tobulas.” 

Will turned, tears in his eyes. “What does that mean? You told me you’d tell me.”

Hannibal blushed, looking away. “Perfect one. My parents used to use the word to call each other by it and I, it’s silly.”   
Will put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, turning him back again. “It’s not, god Hannibal it’s not. I, god I love you.” 

Hannibal peeled Will’s jacket form his shoulders, throwing it to the floor as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He confessed, “I used to dream of you, of our nights together, it had only been weeks but it had felt like years since I laid eyes on you. I ached, it was like a hole inside that just grew larger, I…”

He opened Will’s shirt and put his hands on Will’s chest, panting as he touched his husband’s skin for the very first time. “Hannibal, I don’t think I’ll last long,” Will confessed, letting out a shaky breath. 

Hannibal pushed him down gently to the bed, smiling as he leaned down to lick a path from Will’s chest to his navel. He growled as Will’s breath came in gasps, hips lifting up to meet Hannibal’s own even as he began unbuckling Will’s belt and opening his pants. 

“Oh, Will, I cannot…you have no idea how long I have wanted to touch you so intimately,” he confessed, peeling down Will’s pants. 

Will whined, “Please, oh Hannibal please,” taking his own initiative to peel down his boxers and expose himself to Hannibal completely. 

Hannibal tasted Will’s cock with a groan, running his tongue over the tip and licking his lips, “You taste lovely, Tobulas, so lovely,” taking Will past his lips and relishing the groan he caused Will to emit, tightening his lips and sucking down lower. 

Will thrashed above him, panting and grabbing for Hannibal’s hair. He pushed his head up to Will’s hand purring when he felt Will’s fingers pull hard on his hair. He sucked and pulled back, Will’s whine making him laugh. “Your desire is addicting, Will, you taste, your touch, your sounds…I could spend hours learning them all.”

Will’s cheeks were flushed as he fought for breath, licking his lips. “Don’t tease, please, I…”

Hannibal moved up his body to lean over him, touching the hair on Will’s face. “You have been letting it grow.” 

Will nodded, “I was…depressed. I…”

Hannibal nuzzled the scruff on his cheeks, making Will sigh, “I would feel your beard on me, the whispers of hair touching my every part, oh Will I can only imagine what that would feel like.”

Will groaned, “God, you’re gonna kill me, I can’t, Hannibal please.”

Hannibal kissed him again, licking and nipping at Will’s lips as he pulled back. “I do not wish to tease, I do not want this night to end, Will. Never ever.”

Will touched his face. “It won’t. God, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll say it every day if I have to.”

Hannibal rubbed against his hand. “I would enter you, Will, if you’re willing.”

Will moaned, “God, yes. Please.”

Hannibal stood up, making Will shout but he kissed his cheek, “I would undress myself and then you, Will, I am not going anywhere either.” 

Will let out a breath, nodding. “I just…you don’t know how much I’ve been…”  
Hannibal was undressing as he spoke and he trailed off to watch, licking his lips eyes following Hannibal’s every move. When he saw Hannibal’s cock for the first time Will said, “Definitely worth the wait.” 

Hannibal grinned, opening the bedside table and taking out the bottle of lube. He peeled down Will’s pants and boxers, staring at his shirt where it lay open but making no move to get on the bed again. “What a picture you make, Will, I would draw it.”

Will asked, “You draw?”

Hannibal moved Will’s legs up till his knees bent and he began licking his legs, “Often, and as of late, mostly of you.” 

Will laughed, his voice shaking. “I would…god, Hannibal please, I can’t wait, I can’t.” 

Hannibal opened the bottle of lube and wet his fingers, pressing one inside of Will who bit his lip to keep from shouting. Hannibal growled, “I would hear you.”

Will shook his head, panting, “I…Mischa will wake up, she…god…” 

Hannibal cursed, turning Will onto his stomach and pressing in an additional finger, growling when felt Will tense up and heard his muffled moan into the pillow. He purred, “I would take you somewhere the two of us alone, to listen to you shout and scream, Will, feel the shivers and quakes of your body till you could not take anymore.”

Will shook and pulled his mouth away from the pillow, “God, don’t stop, please don’t…”

Hannibal put in an additional finger and Will let out a shout before biting his tongue and Hannibal wet the lubricant over his ass, pressing his face against it and licking making Will whine and Hannibal chuckle, “Today will not be the day I taste you there, perfect one, not today,” before pulling out his fingers and slicking up his cock. 

He pressed in without warning, Will pushing back and when he pulled Will up with one arm to sit atop his cock his husband moaned deep at the angle. He pressed his lips to Will’s neck and bit down, making him sigh and reach his head back for Hannibal’s mouth which he gladly gave, sucking on Will’s tongue as he slowly moved his hips. Will shivered and shook in his arms, moving in time with his thrusts and when Hannibal grabbed Will’s cock his husband shouted into his mouth, coming against his fingers. 

Hannibal pressed him back down on the bed, thrusting fast and hard, pressing Will’s face against the pillow and when he came it was with a groan, continuing to penetrate Will as long as he possibly could until Hannibal fell onto his back, hugging Will tightly and kissing his skin. 

“Perfect, my perfect, perfect Will,” he whispered, pulling out and lying down beside him. 

Will was panting, barely able to catch his breath as he crawled over to kiss him again. 

Hannibal ran his fingers across Will’s beard, delighting in the outraged growl when Will realized he had used the wrong hand. Will glared. “You had to do that?”

Hannibal grinned, leaning in to lick the cum off of his beard, making Will sigh. “Yes, husband I did. Do you disapprove?”

Will laughed, shaking his head and grinning. “No, not at all Prince Lecter.”

Hannibal nuzzled his neck and whispered, “Do you believe Mischa is still asleep?”

Will shook his head, “I’m gonna bet Sam is keeping her entertained until we give the all clear or she falls asleep again.”

Hannibal kissed Will and said, “I will clean us both then,” getting up to get a cloth to clean them, cleansing Will of the evidence of their shared passions and handing Will a pair of boxers to put on before donning a pair of his own. 

The knock came not a moment later. “Yes?”

“The princess is crying.”

It was Sam. 

Will grinned, laying on his back and laughing. “Let her in.”

The door opened and Mischa ran in yelling, “What were you doing to Will!? Were you being mean?” she glared at Hannibal, “He was yelling!”

Will pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his laughter before taking a breath. 

“Yes, Hannibal whatever were you doing?”

Hannibal glared. “We were kissing, darling, and Will was…enjoying it.”

Mischa frowned. “With your teeth?”

Hannibal put a hand over his eyes. “I…no, Mischa.”

“Then why…”

“I believe it is time to go to sleep, little one, if you plan on sleeping with us that means no more questions.”

She instantly was quiet then, climbing in between them both and falling asleep not minutes later. Will turned around after she’d fallen, running his hands through Hannibal’s hair, smiling at him in the darkness his face illuminated by moonlight. 

“Next time, maybe we should use gags?”

Hannibal laughed, taking his hand and kissing it. “Or I can cover your mouth with my hand, or my cock.”

Will mumbled, “There’s a seven year old in our bed, no using that word.”

Hannibal paused. “What word would be acceptable then?”

Will hissed, “None!”

Hannibal laughed, grabbing for Will closer and pulling Mischa even closer between them. He sighed, “I am the happiest I have ever been, Tobulas, thank you for coming home.”

Will turned, standing up and walking to Hannibal’s side of the bed and wrapping his arms around them both, kissing his husband before pressing himself impossibly close to whisper, “Thank you for asking me to stay.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mischa woke them the next morning, climbing over Hannibal to get to Will. "Will? Will, hey Will?"

Will blinked awake, his face tucked in Hannibal's shoulder. "Mischa, what's wrong?"

She kissed his cheek and giggled. "Your hair is funny!"

Will heard Hannibal grumble, "Darling, why don't you go check with Rolda on breakfast?"

Mischa said, "Okay!" jumping off of Will and running out of their bedroom with a shout. 

Will hugged Hannibal and sighed, kissing his chest. "I love her and everything but, God can I go lock the door?"

Hannibal chuckled, petting Will's hair and making him look up for a kiss. 

"Good morning, husband," Will said smiling down at him. 

Hannibal kissed him again, biting at Will's bottom lip as he grinned at Will's sigh. "Good morning, husband. Any regrets?"

Will frowned. "No. Why would you ask that?"

Hannibal played with his hair, not meeting Will's eyes. "You were unsure that this was the place for you not long ago."

Will lifted his chin and pressed their foreheads together. "I was on a plans for hours, I took three different cars and I nearly choked a woman in a wedding dress out to get to this point. I would only take back ever leaving, Hannibal. That's all."

Hannibal frowned. "Three cars? Choked...you choked Bedelia?"

Will blushed. "She...she said some things you don't need to hear about you and Mischa, I got...angry. She threatened to sue you for breach of contract and I..."

Hannibal sat up, "What is it that she said?"

Will shook his head. "No. You don't need to hear it. At all. I got upset, it's not..."

Hannibal frowned. "What would cause you to react so strongly?"

Will sighed. "She called Mischa a test tube experiment and may have said that you might not be legitimate. I just got..."

Hannibal kissed him then, pulling Will into his lap and grinding up against his cock growling, "My American guard dog, my fierce strong protector," as he kissed Will as he began reaching into his boxers just as a giggle made them both groan. 

"You're kissing AGAIN? Breakfast is getting cold!"

Will said, "We'll be right there, baby."

She said, "Okay!" and ran out again. 

"I knew I should've locked the door."

Hannibal hugged him tightly and laughed. "Mischa has her lessons this afternoon, we will be completely alone then Tobulas," he kissed Will once more, "I promise you."

Will hugged him once and sighed, climbing out of bed and stopping to announce, "Shit."

Hannibal paused. "What's wrong?"

Will blushed. "I have nothing to wear."

Hannibal walked to him, wrapping his arms around Will to kiss his neck. "I think you look fetching in what you are currently wearing."

Will glared at him. "This isn't funny. I'm supposed to be your fancy husband and I have nothing to wear. Your people are gonna tell everyone now ridiculous I am and..."

Hannibal covered Will's mouth with his hand and said, "I have clothes for you."

Will pushed his hand away and said, glaring, "Whose?"

Hannibal took his hand and led Will to a closet opening it with a flourish. 

"Yours."

Will gasped. "Hannibal, when did you..."

The closet was full of a mountain of new clothes for him, Will didn't have to pick any of it up to know that everything fit.

Hannibal kissed his shoulder. "During the reception."

Will turned around in his hold and kissed him, whispering, "I love you."

Hannibal pushed a curl behind his ear as he said, "And I love you too, sweet Will."

They finished dressing and held hands as they went down the stairs for breakfast. 

Mischa was sitting at the table in still in her pajamas, smiling brightly at them both when they arrived. 

"I ate all the bacons but I saved eggs for you!"

Will laughed as he walked by her, ruffling her hair before he sat down. "Thanks baby."

Hannibal sat at the table head and put one hand on Will's leg as he ate with the other. Will blushed as he rubbed a circle over and over against his pantleg 

"Mischa your lessons are today, remember."

Mischa huffed, "But Will is..."

Will cut her off, "Learning is important Mischa, and I'm not going anywhere I'll be here when you're done."

She stuck out her bottom lip and nodded, "Okay Will."

Hannibal shared a smile with him as he took a bite of eggs, winking. Will grinned. 

That was when he noticed several of the servants smiling at them. He blushed and frowned, taking Hannibal's hand under the table. His husband frowned, his eyes following Will's eyeline. 

"If you do not have work to do, I suggest taking a break elsewhere," he said coldly, causing several of the servants to take off running. He squeezed Will's hand and brought it up to his lips. 

"Sorry I just...sorry. I know they're happy for you."

Hannibal smiled. "For us both, and the kingdom. Bedelia was not a favorite amongst my staff."

Will laughed. "So I'm the better choice over her? Anyone would have done?"

Hannibal looked seriously at him and declared, "Possibly for them but not for me, Tobulas. Never for me."

Will smiled, touching his cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly. 

"Me neither."

They stared at each other for far too long when Mischa asked, "Can we go out riding today?"

Hannibal smirked at Will, "If Will does not mind the cold or the snow, we may. Have you ever ridden before, Will?"

Will shook his head, "Probably a pony ride when I was little but no. I'm sure it's not that hard."

Hannibal took his hand and said, “If you need to learn, I will teach you. Though Mischa has to have her lessons first.” 

Mischa whined, kicking the table. “Stupid lessons!”

“Mischa!” Hannibal yelled, “Calm yourself!” 

She nodded, still frowning. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you have to leave the table, little one? Not have your breakfast with Will?”

Mischa shook her head. “No, I’m sorry Hanni! I didn’t…I’m sorry.” 

Will glared at him, biting his tongue as she began finishing her eggs. Hannibal shook his head and Will sighed, knowing he’d bring it up as soon as they were alone. Once Mischa’s tutor came to retrieve her and they left to work on her lessons, Will sipped his orange juice and asked, “So I’m gonna be used as a bargaining chip now?” 

Hannibal frowned. “Will, that was not my intention.”

Will frowned, picking at his toast and mumbling, “That’s not what it seemed like.”

Hannibal reached across the table and took his hand, making Will look up, “I apologize, Will, you do not know how upset my mazasis was at your absence. The fact that she agreed to go to lessons at all is a miracle in and of itself.”

Will swallowed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…it was that bad?”

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it playing with his ring and not meeting Will’s eyes. 

“We had not spoken for nearly a week before the wedding, she was quite upset with me over marrying Bedelia. Before that she cried for you nearly every night, I have not…she had not been that upset since our parents’ deaths.”

Will felt tears in his eyes. “Hannibal, I’m so sorry, I…”

He kissed Will’s ring, “You did what you thought was right for you at the time, I will spend a lifetime showing you how much you deserve to be here Tobulas. With Mischa and I, ruling over our people. Please believe in that.” 

Will stood up and kissed him, crawling into his lap and putting his arm around Hannibal’s neck as he tasted him deeper moaning as they moved against each other. He pulled back in a gasp, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s. “I want to, god I want to. Please, let’s go upstairs.”

Hannibal kissed his earlobe and purred, “Yes, my perfect one.”

Will sighed, kissing him again and panting into his mouth, writhing in his lap until Hannibal pushed him back lightly. “Will, unless you want the guards to watch me enter you, we must go upstairs.” 

Will blushed, laughing, “I can’t believe…I forgot they were even here.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Good.” 

They headed upstairs in almost a run, Will laughing as he almost tripped on the top step though Hannibal caught him before. When they got to their room Hannibal pushed him against the closed door, growling into his neck as Will moaned. “God, I’ve been thinking about this all morning.”

Hannibal smiled against his skin. “I have as well, we must soon take a place to be alone where I can hear all of the noises I can bring out of your lovely mouth.” 

Will pushed himself against his husband, sighing, “God, you’re killing me.”

Hannibal pulled his face from him, grinning as he began unbuckling Will’s belt and knelt at his feet. Will bit his lip to keep his moan quiet as Hannibal took out his cock, his body throbbing as his cock was taken past Hannibal’s lips. He fought to remain upright against the door, putting his hands in his husband’s hair and pulling hard when he felt Hannibal pull off. 

“No, no,” he begged, pulling him in again by his hair. 

Hannibal said, “Look at me, sweet Will.” 

Will said, “I am, I always am.” 

Hannibal sucked on one of his fingers and leaned in again to lick at Will’s cock, moaning and tasting as he reached around to press his finger into Will from behind. Will’s head hit the back of the door and he almost fell, Hannibal catching him with one hand as he pressed in and took Will inside his mouth once more. 

He sucked on him hard, fingering Will as his hair was pulled roughly making him moan against Will on his tongue. 

He looked up and saw Will was biting on his lip again, whining coming from him as Hannibal growled, determined to bring him to his peak and when Will moaned, “Love you, god, don’t stop, love you so much,” Hannibal couldn’t help but pull off again to nuzzle at Will’s cock and echo, “Love you, Will, missed you so,” as he stood up, Will grabbing for him as they kissed. 

He felt Will’s hands working at his pants and helped, letting them fall to the floor as his own cock was exposed and he led Will back to the bed falling back first. 

Will writhed above him, staring down into his eyes and declare breathlessly, “Mine, you’re all mine,” and cant his hips and thrust against his cock. 

They thrust against each other, Hannibal panting in Will’s neck as he praised, “Yes, yes, Will, you feel so good,” and Will moaned, biting at his neck as he came with a whimper, trembling as he fell on top of Hannibal who flipped them over. 

He kissed Will’s mouth softly and began jerking his own cock with Will’s passion on him, trembling with need for release. When he came it was with a shout, Will panting into his mouth as he whimpered, “Fuck.” 

Hannibal collapsed on him, pressing his nose into Will’s neck and sighing. 

“You smell of me, Tobulas, of us.” 

Will laughed, his hand in Hannibal’s hair as he sighed, “And you probably smell like me.”

Hannibal sighed into him, “Oh Will, I love you so.” 

Will pet his head, pressing his nose in Hannibal’s hair as he whispered, “I love you, my prince.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, frowning. “Does that mean much to you? That you’ve married well?”

Will’s eyes narrowed and he looked bewildered, “What? No. Why would…no, not at all.”

Hannibal swallowed, “It means something to others, the status and the prestige of royalty.”

Will touched his cheek. “Not to me. I’d marry you if you were a boring old college professor or worked at a fast food restaurant. I want you, not…your crown.” 

Hannibal kissed him so softly he barely felt it. “I will never let you go again.”

Will declared, his voice shaking, “I don’t ever plan on going anywhere.”

Hannibal smiled. “I believe we need to clean ourselves, and begin to concoct a tale for Mischa why we were shouting again.” 

Will laughed, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest. “You mean, we were kissing really hard isn’t going to be the blanket excuse from now on?”

Hannibal kissed his head. “I believe my sister will eventually ask more questions, though we can continue with that excuse in the meantime.”

They showered and changed into new clothes, hoping Mischa wouldn’t notice the difference though she seemed to stare at the two of them oddly when they went to check on her lessons. 

“How are your lessons going, darling?” Hannibal asked, holding Will’s hand as they stood there watching. 

Mischa looked at them both for extra long before answering, “Miss Bichy says I’m good.” 

Hannibal looked at the tutor who nodded once, and he patted Mischa on the head once as he praised, “I am happy you are paying attention to your lessons again, mazasis.” 

Mischa blushed, looking down and Will frowned, but said, “Good job, Mischa. We’ll see you in an hour or so?”

Mischa nodded, not looking up as they turned to leave.

“Were you kissing again?”

Hannibal smiled, sharing a look with Will. “Yes, darling, we were.”

“Kissing is loud.”

Will covered his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Hannibal held him. “Yes, little one, it is. The more you love each other, the louder it is.”

The tutor made a noise like she fighting laughter and Will turned, “And we love each other very much.”

Mischa smiled. “Good.” 

They left her room and Will burst out laughing, clutching onto Hannibal who chuckled. 

“I believe that worked out well.”

Will grinned. “Definitely well. A plus for effort, Prince Hannibal.”

Hannibal wrapped an arm around him as they walked, the guards not far behind and when Will asked, “What was that look with you and the teacher?”

Hannibal frowned. “Look?”

Will glared. “You know what I’m talking about. You shared that little look. Was she doing bad at school too in addition to the nightmares?”

Hannibal squeezed his hand, saying nothing. 

Will looked away, teary eyed as he whispered, “Shit. Why would you even want to marry me? I can’t believe…”

Hannibal kissed him then, hand on Will’s face as he declared, “I would forgive any trespass you laid against me, Tobulas, if I knew you would come back to me again and again. My sister is strong, as I have said. She was stubborn and restless, she will stabilize again now that we are a family.”

Will smiled, kissing his palm. “Tell me what it is that I’m meant to do.”

Hannibal frowned as they entered the sitting room, finding a couch and pulling Will down onto it. He knew his duties would have to resume in a few days time, he was eager to take every second of freedom with Will. 

“As of now, you are meant to be here with me and let me love you.” 

Will lie against him, laughing as they stared at the Christmas tree to their left side. 

“A consort just lays around and has sex with the prince or king? That’s it?”

Hannibal hugged him. “Royal consorts are partners to the leader, they show a united front in times of peril and raise hope to the country. They bring peace when all the leader needs is calm.”

Will looked up at him with a smile. “So my duties all involve you?”

Hannibal kissed him. “The most important ones do. There are others: you will help me provide a stable life with Mischa, you will love her as you love me, and you will never even fathom leaving us alone again. I cannot…Will…”

Will hugged him, “I’m here, I don’t know how to stop you from worrying.”

Hannibal kissed his hand, mouth lingering over his ring. “Never take this off.”

“I don’t want to.” 

They lay there for another moment when Will whispered, “I listened to your voicemail. Almost immediately after you left it.”

Hannibal tensed behind him, but did not speak. 

Will felt tears on his face as he whispered, “Bev has to calm me down for a long time after I was done. I almost missed the plane.”

Hannibal kissed the back of his head, his grip tightening on Will. 

“I was gonna, you know. I wanted you to ask me that night. I was so ready to say yes, I…”

Hannibal turned Will around in his arms, pinning him to the couch. “Stop thinking about what ifs, Will. We are here now, whatever happened is past us and I do not want to linger. I cannot.” 

Will’s tears were making I hard to see. “Okay.”

Hannibal wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek. 

“Now, we must ready ourselves for a ride.”

Will laughed, hugging him. 

“Should I change my clothes?”

Hannibal shook his head. “We are dressed fine, though our coats will be important,” he leaned over the couch and said to the guard, “Tell the stables to ready my mount and Meile, along with Mischa’s own.”

“Yes, sire,” came the reply and Will laughed. 

Hannibal frowned down at him. “What makes you laugh?”

“Sire. It’s just…I knew for a while that you were more than just Hannibal, but it still feels surreal every time I think about where we are, who I am now. I just hope to be the balm you need when you need it.”

Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will’s own. “You are doing a wonderful job so far.”

Will smiled, kissing him. “You make it easy.” 

Hannibal smiled. “As do you.”

There was the sound of a familiar shout, “I’m done! Will! Hanni! Where are you?” 

Will sighed. “Party’s over.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Time for the tea party.”

Will giggled, “Thankfully we have an adult afterparty to look forward to later.”

Hannibal held his hand and kissed him once more, dirty and wet and making Will moan as they parted. “One for the road, my perfect one.”

Will sighed, “You’re that for me too, you know? Perfect.”

Hannibal’s gaze softened as Mischa came barreling through the door, running into Hannibal’s legs.

“I’m done! Are we gonna go riding? I did real good! Miss Bichy said!”

Hannibal lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek. “Yes, darling we are.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Yay!”

They walked out into the foyer and a guard came to announce, “The horses are ready.” 

Will swallowed and said, “I hope I am.”

Hannibal held his hand tighter and said, “I will protect you from the equine terrors.”

Will pushed him. “Shut up.”

They were handed their outer clothes and Will felt what it was like to be truly warm when they got outside, the jacket he wore was the best he thought he’d ever owned. The stable was not far from where they were, though Hannibal’s eyes roamed around the entire walk there. 

“Looking for snipers?” Will joked. 

“Yes.”

Will froze. “What?”

“I told you that I was concerned for our safety, I am always conscious of the world around me.” 

Will grabbed his arm. “In case, what? You have to jump in front of us?”

Hannibal looked at him and said softly, “Yes.”

Will stopped him at the stable entrance and Will watched him put Mischa down so she could run towards the horses. “You are NOT doing that. You hear me?” he hissed at Hannibal. 

“The guards will not allow it, but if I need to…”

Will grabbed his arm and Hannibal refused to look at him. “If that happens, you let me get shot and move on.”

Hannibal glared at him. “Never. You hear me?”

“You’d leave Mischa alone?” 

Hannibal stared at his sister. “No. I would not do that to her.”

“Then shut up and be the king in training, making dumb choices because of love is what they expect of you. You’re not going to be that reckless.”

Hannibal sighed, looking at Will and touching his face. “I just gained you, Tobulas, I cannot even fathom living a life without you again.”

Will kissed him, throwing his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and digging his nails into his back. When they parted both men heard Mischa say, exasperated, “Again? I want to ride Buttercup!” 

Will laughed, pulling back as he smiled. “You never will have to live without us. I won’t let that happen. Not again.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I will hold you to that promise.”

“Please do.” 

They followed the sounds of Mischa’s excited chatter as they headed into the stable, finding her wearing her riding gear and sitting atop a small white pony. Will smiled and asked, “This is your pony, baby?”

She nodded, petting it. “Her name is Gana, my mommy and daddy got her for me,” she said quietly, still running her small hands over the horse. 

Will reached out to pet the horse. “She’s very beautiful.”

Mischa grinned. “That’s why I named her pretty, cuz she was so pretty.” 

Will looked at Hannibal who explained, “Gana means pretty in Lithuanian. My parents bought her for Mischa after she finished her riding training, she’s…Mischa is very attached to her.”

Will patted the horse once more and walked over to another stall. The horse was black as night and large, huffing and stomping as Will tried to touch it. “This is yours?” he asked with a frown. 

Hannibal walked over to the horse and touched him, whispering something close to its ear and nearly instantly it calmed down. “His name is Zudikas, as he was going to be sent out for slaughter before I asked for him after learning he killed his last owner,” he pet the horse and it neighed calmly, actually pressing its nose into Hannibal’s face. 

He smiled. “We are very close, Zudikas and I. Riding him was very therapeutic for me after…my parents’ deaths, he saved me.” 

Will reached out to touch his arm and Hannibal turned, leaning in to kiss Will softly. 

“I’m glad you had this. I’d like to learn,” Will said with a smile. 

Hannibal took his hand and went to the next stall, where he walked inside and touched a brown mare’s side. The horse was the calmest of the three, turning to huff into Hannibal’s hair. “This is Meile, she was my mother’s horse.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “I…I can’t ride this. What if…you’re sure?”

Hannibal nodded. “She is very calm, my mother was riding regularly up until her death so she knows not to be particularly jarring when she goes for a run,” he tugged at the saddle and held an arm up for Will, “If I may?”

Will swallowed, nodding once and letting Hannibal heft him up and over, nearly falling on the other side but grabbing the horse’s neck before he could. Hannibal laughed, even as Will turned and glared. “I could’ve fallen!”

Hannibal grabbed his leg, securing it to the saddle, “I would not have allowed you to fall, Tobulas, you know that, “ he moved around to Will’s other side and secured the other, “Now you may sit up.”

Will sat up slowly and Hannibal walked over to the stall door, opening it before he whistled and said, “Meile, Go!” 

The horse took off fast, Will grabbing onto the reigns but not falling and the guards that had been following them ran to open the stable doors. Will winced as the cold air hit his face and saw Hannibal’s horse coming up on his right while Mischa came at his left. He glared at his husband once more, “I could’ve fallen!”

“Will, Meile is nice! She don’t let people fall,” Mischa said, frowning when Will looked at her, “She’s a good girl, right Meile?” 

The horse turned at her name and licked at Mischa’s offered hand, eating something out of it. 

“She loves sugar cubes,” Hannibal explained, making Will turn his way, “Mother used to keep them in her pockets and Meile still looks for them whenever she’s riding with someone.” 

He looked pained just remembering and Will reached out to touch his leg. “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t…”

“No! Will Meile likes you!”Mischa said, riding ahead, “Come on!”

They started to move again, Hannibal reaching over to pat Will’s horse and the mare slowly began moving. It was odd, being up here, he wasn’t sure he was made for riding. The cold air made the ride a bit more uncomfortable than usual, the movements themselves making it not exactly pleasant though Will assumed the more you did it the more you enjoyed it? 

His family was far in his distance, Will struggling to keep up and grateful the horse wasn’t within earshot of Hannibal’s commands to move. He wasn’t exactly confident that he wouldn’t fall.

When Mischa’s white horse came back, Will was blushing at the ease she rode with and did not want a seven year old’s help. “Baby, I’m fine.”

She frowned. “Meile is bored, she wants to run!”

Will looked up sternly, “Mischa, please return to Hannibal.”

She stuck out her bottom lip and said, “Meile, go!”

The horse moved, and Will cursed, grabbing its neck and when Hannibal came rushing back, stopping the mare in her place, he said breathlessly, “Thank you.”

Hannibal came riding alongside him, looking back at Mischa and then at Will. 

“She told the horse to move faster?”

Will nodded. “Apparently I bore horses more than I do people.”

Hannibal bit his lip to keep from laughing, Will could see the humorous glint in his eye though he swallowed it down before asking, “Would you like to ride with me, Will? I promise to hold on tight.”

Will looked at him with a sigh, nodding desperately. “Please.”

Hannibal helped Will move over, instructing him how to remove his feet and lifted him with such ease will could not help but be turned on especially when he was seated firmly in front of Hannibal with strong arms around his waist. 

“Better?”

Will leaned back against him, nodding. “I’m sorry, I just…I don’t think riding is my thing.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “It is not for everyone, though I guarantee you will appreciate riding more after our ride together.”

Will smiled, and was just about to kiss him when Mischa’s voice cut through, “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal looked behind them, the guards who had been riding behind received a nod to put Meile back into her stall, before looking at Mischa. “Will was frightened of the horse, darling, not trying to stall.”

Will blushed, not saying a word as Mischa said, “Meile was bored, Hanni, I just…”

The horse in question was led back to her stall and they began riding together then, Will enjoying the activity more now that he felt safer. Zudikas, while he had seemed intimidating earlier, was actually quite tame when he was in Hannibal’s care and Will found himself petting the horse more than once as they rode. 

They rode out and Will was not sure of their destination, till he saw gravestones and felt a chill he hadn’t expected. He took one of Hannibal’s hands as they slowed, staring down at two identical stones that lay in a bed of frozen flowers. 

“Mama, Papa, this is William Lecter I. He is my husband, as we are newly married,” Hannibal said softly, hugging Will tightly as he squeezed their hands. 

“Will is so nice, mama! And he loves us and dogs and he makes me laugh! He’s the best!” Mischa said, pulling her winter hat down as she grinned at him. 

Will swallowed, tears on his cheeks as he said, “Hello, I…I’m very proud to be a part of your family Mr. and Mrs. Lecter. I…I promise to take good care of them both and never dishonor your crown.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek and Will pressed his face into his chest, “And I am so sorry that you won’t be able to see what a wonderful king your son will be. I know you will be very proud of him. I love both of your children so very much.”   
Mischa took his other hand and Will turned to her, letting go of Hannibal to wipe the tears on her face. “I’m very happy to meet you both.” 

Mischa hugged him, pressing her face into Will’s side. “I love you Will.” 

He kissed the hat on her head. “I love you too, baby,” he leaned back into Hannibal’s chest, “Both of you.”

The ride back was solemn, Mischa slowing her trot to never leave their side and the guards came closer to them now that their private time was over. When they entered the stable and dismounted, Will threw himself into Hannibal’s arms his hold tight as he cried, feeling Mischa at his back. 

“Thank you for taking me there,” he whispered, kissing Hannibal’s cheek, “It was…I didn’t expect it but thank you.”

Hannibal hugged him tightly. “I believed it was important that you met my parents, as is tradition.”

Will sighed, letting him go after another hug and turning to look at Mischa. He held out his arms and she let herself be picked up, “Are you okay, sweetie?”

She sniffled, “Mommy and Daddy woulda loved you, Will. Like we do.”

Will hugged her tightly as they walked inside, the three of them walking into the sitting room settling on the couch and basking in the warmth of each other while Hannibal nodded once to the guards. 

Will looked at him and he said, “I believe the cook is going to begin preparing lunch.”

Will nodded and held Mischa tightly, “She probably won’t stay awake that much longer.”

“She has had an emotionally draining morning, we have not visited our parents’ graves since the spring as I have been quite busy and she will not go alone.” 

Will pet Mischa’s hair, smiling when he saw she was sleeping. “I’m glad she’s getting some sleep.”

“Her nightmares have ceased, it is much easier for her to sleep knowing she’s not alone.”

Will lay against him and smiled. “Me too. I’ve never been the best sleeper by myself.” 

Hannibal lifted his chin and they kissed. “You will your talk of sleeping with other people,” he whispered, “I do not like the image.” 

Will smiled. “There haven’t been many takers, so it’s a very short list.”  
Hannibal glared. “Even so.” 

Will sighed, laying back against him. “I’m gonna rest my eyes for a bit. Wake me when lunch is done.”

Hannibal petted his head, kissing Will’s forehead. “As you wish, Tobulas.”

Will sighed as he fell asleep not a moment later.

Will woke to Mischa’s excited chatter. 

“You did? Oh wow! He’s gonna be so happy! Can I tell him? Can I?” 

“Mischa, shush. Will is sleeping, darling. You’ll…”

Will groaned, stretching out his arms and opening his eyes sleepily. “Wake me up? Too late. And why am I gonna be so happy?”

Hannibal leaned down and kissed him from where he lay in his prince’s lap, sighing into the touch of lips and pulling on his hair lightly to keep him from letting go. They smiled as they parted Hannibal whispering, “You’ll just have to wait and see, Tobulas. That would spoil the surprise.”

Will grinned, kissing him again and groaning when Mischa said, sounding exasperated, “You’re kissing again? I’m hungry Hanni! It’s lunchtime!” 

Hannibal pulled away, caressing Will’s cheek as he sighed, “She’ll be old enough to know better sooner rather than later.” 

Will laughed, sitting up and standing. He held out his hand and Hannibal took it, the two of them following Mischa out to the dining room where the servants were already setting out lunch. Will sat at Hannibal’s right while Mischa sat by Will. 

“Dontcha get tired of kissing?” she asked, grabbing some of noodles with her fork and chewing. 

Will shared a look with Hannibal who just smiled back. “I don’t think we’ll ever get tired of it,” he confessed. 

He felt Hannibal’s foot on his own, moving up his pantleg. Will did the same, making Hannibal lick his lips. “No, darling, I don’t think Will and I will grow tired of each other any time soon.”

Mischa looked confused when she said, “Cuz you’re in love?”

Will looked at her and nodded, patting her head. “Yeah, baby. Cuz we’re in love. I don’t think I can grow tired of you either Mischa.”

She smiled, hugging Will’s shoulder. “I love you, Will.” 

He kissed her head. “Love you too, baby girl. Now eat your noodles before they get cold.”

They ate lunch in silence, Will and Hannibal sharing looks over a their shared meal and when they were done Mischa said excitedly, “I can’t wait till Will’s present gets here!” 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at her. “Mischa…”

She bit her lip. “I won’t tell. I won’t.”

Will smiled. “I’m sure you won’t. I won’t ask.”

They headed for the parlor when Hannibal touched Will’s shoulder and said to Mischa. 

“Mazasis, Will and I are going to go somewhere special for a few moments. Stay with Terry and Shalvi, please,” he nodded to the two guards with Mischa and ignored Mischa’s frown as they took to the stairs again. 

Will thought they were going to their bedroom but they continued on down the hall, heading towards a section of the castle that Will had never been in so far. Walking together with guards at their back he started to realize just how big Lecter Castle was. The wing where they slept with Mischa seemed to be just one of several. 

“We reside in the South wing, the East and West are for guests and the North has been…empty for some time. My parents room is there, which is what I wanted to show you.” 

Will swallowed. “I…why?”

Hannibal said nothing, just continuing on and when they got to a door at the end of the long hall he stopped. “Please stay out here, please,” he said to the guards, taking out a key from his pocket and heading inside. 

The room was spotless, as had been all the spots they walked through to get there. He saw a large canopy bed and a bigger room than their own. The dressers were ornate and just as beautiful than everything else there. 

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “How long since you’ve been in here?”

Hannibal didn’t look at him. “The night my parents died. I held Mischa and we laid in their bed.”   
Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Why are we here, Hannibal?”

He looked at Will and said, “I want this to be our new bedroom. I will be King in the coming months, these are the King’s quarters and we…”

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek. “We don’t have to, you know that right? Just because your parents slept here doesn’t mean we have to. Mischa loves her room, I wouldn’t want to be that far away from her no matter how many guards she has. And loud sex is amazing, but I don’t want to force you into something that you…”

Hannibal pulled him in close for a kiss, trapping the rest of Will’s words and letting out his nerves in his husband’s arms. He pressed his face into Will’s neck and whispered, “I want you to have everything you deserve, Tobulas, every single thing.”

Will hugged him back. “I already do.”

Hannibal lifted his head up and kissed Will softly. “As strange as it would be to make love in my parents’ bed this could be for those encounters that we needed to be extremely enthusiastic for.”

Will laughed. “Isn’t that all of them? Even now I can think of nothing more than letting you drag screams out of me.”

Hannibal growled, tightening his hold as he threw Will to the bed, pressing himself atop him and staring down at his husband. “You are my heart, Will. You and Mischa both, I…”

Will kissed him hard, biting at his lip and sighing as he pulled back. “God, I can’t believe I’m gonna ask this but would it be weird if I sucked you off in your parents’ bed?”

Hannibal rolled them over, Will on top of him, and said, “I was conceived in this bed, so this can’t be the first time there has been an exchange of bodily fluid in it.” 

Will laughed, “I can’t believe you would even say something like that! I can’t even…”

Hannibal pulled him in for multiple kisses, in between panting, “Do not lie and say you are any less eager, Will, I can feel your eagerness against me.” 

Will laughed, biting at his lip, “Shut up, it’s not my fault you’re so irresistible.” 

Hannibal grinned. “You are correct, the fault is all mine.” 

Will began moving down his body, pulling at Hannibal’s belt. “You ever take anyone in here secretly before? Were you the naughty prince sneaking maids in your parents bed for some secret rendezvous?” 

Hannibal shook his head, shivering when Will got his belt open and pulled his pants down to his hips, taking out his cock. “I never had the pleasure, my…the guards were…oh…they were relentless.”

Will began licking at him, making Hannibal play with his curls and not pull though Will could tell that he wanted to. He held back more than once from pulling, finally Will taking his hand and closing his fingers around a piece of his own hair. 

“You can pull all you want.”

Hannibal growled, pulling hard and Will took the tip of Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, Will…I….” 

Will began licking and sucking, Hannibal’s hand in his hair tightening as he moved. When he came in Will’s mouth and over his tongue he shouted, Will moaning in return as he sucked as much down as he could. He pulled back, licking and tasting as much as possible before he looked up, wiping his chin. 

He smiled. “I could do that all day long, your highness.” 

Hannibal frowned. “I do not like you calling me that. Hannibal, my name is Hannibal. Or…”

Will kissed his inner thigh and whispered, “My prince.” 

Hannibal sighed, petting Will’s head. “I will always be your prince, my perfect one.” 

Will laid his head on his thigh for a moment before moving up to stare down into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“I’ll always be your prefect one.” 

Hannibal kissed him and moved his hand down Will’s stomach and began undoing his pants. “I ache for you, Tobulas, my mouth waters just thinking of your taste.”

Will kissed him again, panting, “Please, I…”

Hannibal flipped them softly, nearly tore at his clothes to get them open, not bothering to wait and taking Will down to the hilt. Will lifted himself up to his mouth, groaning loudly, “Fuck, Hannibal, god, don’t stop, please.” 

Hannibal did not relent in his pursuit of Will’s pleasure, sucking and jerking his husband in his hand and growling in triumph at the taste of Will in his mouth. He suckled as Will’s tremors subsided, petting his head softly as he praised, “You’re so good at that, fuck, I don’t even want to imagine the reasons why.”

Hannibal looked up at him through his eyelashes and licked a strip up his cock making Will tremble still very sensitive. “Tease.”

Hannibal pulled his mouth away, licking at Will still as he said, “Always.”


	10. Chapter 10

Will pulled at his hair, “Come up here,” and Hannibal did just that, pulling Will close as they huddled together in his parents bed. He pet his consort’s head and whispered, “I would sear my name on your skin reminding others of who you belong to.” 

Will laughed, pinching him. “I think the ring is enough, Tarzan.” 

Hannibal said seriously, “That does not always keep others from looking at things that they should not, or taking things.” 

Will pulled back, frowning at him. “You honestly think I’d do that? Cheat on you?”

Hannibal shook his head. “That is not what I mean, Will. Other people would not care of your stature they could bypass the guards and attack you even if…”

Will pushed him back, sitting up and glaring. “So you think I’m just this helpless victim that’s gonna get raped on the street or something? What the hell, Hannibal? And what would a tattoo with your name on me do? What…”

Hannibal went to touch him and Will climbed off the bed, fixing himself. 

“Will, that is not…I worry for you, Tobulas. That is all. I would put a chip in your skin to keep others from taking you or Mischa.” 

Will looked at him, horrified. “Like we’re your things? What the hell, Hannibal? Why would you…” 

Hannibal fixed his clothes and blocked Will from leaving. “Will, please. Calm yourself. That is not what I would…”

Will pushed him out of the way and opened the door, telling the guards, “I need to leave, please. His highness is staying here. Alone,” he glared at Hannibal. 

Hannibal felt himself deflate. They had been married for less than twenty four hours and he’d already angered Will enough to leave his side. He sighed, closing the door again and leaning against it. 

Better to leave Will to his own devices, his temper would probably cool if he did not see his face. He frowned, sitting himself on the floor of his parents’ room. Likely his surprise for Will would be arriving soon, which would make him a bit warmer in Will’s regard. 

He only hoped. 

Will was so angry. He wanted to punch something but he couldn’t so stomping was the only outlet he had. As he headed towards the familiar area of the South Wing he heard Mischa’s excited, “Will! We have to get Will!” and he started to run. 

He found her in the parlor, stopping at the doorway. 

“Winston?” 

His dog came running at him, licking and barking excitedly. He hugged him tightly, staring at Mischa who was talking to someone. 

“Sam?” 

Sam was smiling. “Hey, Will. Just in time for your surprise. We just got here.” 

Will hugged Winston, speechless and teary eyed. 

“Hannibal called your friend Beverly last night and had her send the dog here, I just got back from getting him. I was surprised he talked to me at all, I’ve been sorta standoffish with him since you left.

Will frowned. “Why?”

Sam shrugged. “I thought he was an idiot, not trying harder to get to you. I don’t know him well, but I could tell just following you both that you were in love.” 

Will felt his chest ache, remembering what happened earlier. 

Mischa said suddenly, “Where’s Hanni?” 

Will said, “Your brother and I had a fight, baby.” 

Mischa’s eyes got big and she burst into tears, clutching Will. “NO! Will don’t go! Hanni’s sorry! Please don’t go!” 

Will was shocked when she threw herself at him, putting his arms around her. 

“Baby, no, I’m not…”

“Please, Will don’t go! He’s sorry! He’s…”

She was crying so hard that Sam said, “You really got them, you know? When you took off.”

Will swallowed. “I know. I just…I got scared. It’s…a lot. I’m not,” he hugged her so tightly he was sure it hurt, “I’m not leaving again. Baby, stop crying please.”

Mischa pulled back, tears on her red face. “You can’t go. Please!”

Will touched her face, tears in his eyes. “Baby, it’s just a fight. I won’t leave.” 

She looked at Sam. “Sam, don’t let him leave.” 

Sam smiled. “I won’t, sweetheart. That’s what I’m here for.”

Mischa asked, “Will, do you not love Hanni no more?”

Will shook his head. “Baby, no, people just…they fight sometimes but…”

The door behind them opened and Mischa yelled, “Hanni! Stop him!” running towards her brother. Will didn’t move, whistling to Winston who began licking his hands in greeting. 

Sam stood up, walking to Hannibal and shaking his hand. He called out, “Hey, sweetheart you wanna take the pups outside?”

Mischa didn’t say a word, though Will heard Hannibal whispering to her before the door closed. 

“I apologize, Tobulas. I do not think of you as one of my things. You are my entire life, you and Mischa both. I only care for your safety.” 

Will turned, tears in his eyes. “You got my dog.”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, I know you missed him. Beverly was very enthusiastic, though she admitted she had wanted to see you before she left for home there was no way for her to take off work.”

Will stood up, walking to him and hugging Hannibal tightly. “I don’t want to have a chip inside me. I’m not a robot.” 

Hannibal kissed his head. “I understand.”

They walked to the couch and sat down, clinging to each other. 

“I wish that was not so cold outside, Will, I would show you the grounds more fully.”

Will hugged him. “It’s okay, I’m happy being here with you.”

Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s hair and said, “I must begin work again at the end of the week.”

Will looked up at him with a smile. “Then let’s make it the best week ever.” 

And a great week it was. 

No more riding, most of their time spent inside and Will began learning about Hannibal’s family histories. His parents had met from rival kingdoms, his mother marrying his father despite their parents’ wishes and changing the minds of their stubborn families over love. 

Mischa was named after Hannibal’s grandmother, and Hannibal was named after every King before him. He learned that Hannibal had gone to culinary school before his parents’ deaths and left school to raise Mischa. And he also learned that Bedelia was not royalty at all but the daughter of a Duke from a separate country all together. 

They spent most days playing with Mischa or laying with each other learning secrets that they’d never told another person before. They celebrated Christmas together near the middle of the week, Mischa’s gifts that she’d refused after Will had left were all taken out and they sat around the tree opening gifts. By week’s end Will found himself more in love with his husband than he had been before he flew to Lithuania to stop his wedding.

The morning of the last day before Hannibal was to go back to his duties they woke up with Mischa in bed for the first time since their honeymoon night. Will hugged her, whispering, “Wake up, baby girl,” making Mischa grumble and hug Hannibal. 

“No.” 

Hannibal smiled at Will. “She is angry with me, about my…leaving the two of you.”

Will smiled. “We’ll be okay, Mischa and I have a big tea party breakfast planned tomorrow morning. But if she doesn’t wake up now, that’s probably gonna have to be can…”

Mischa shot up, “I’m up! I’m up!”

Will laughed. 

Hannibal decided the night before that he was going to make breakfast so he left Will and Mischa alone as he made his way downstairs. He kicked out the cook and began cooking, feeling melancholy overtake him. 

He had enjoyed his week with Will and Mischa, dreading going back to figuring out the timeline for his coronation and discussing plans for the country’s stabilization with his council. They were strangely keeping their promise to stay away for his honeymoon, though he knew Will was not the one they wanted him to be tied to. 

Will came down with Mischa and they waited at the dining room table, Mischa still frowning. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s not like Hannibal will be gone. He’ll just be busier than before.” 

Mischa said nothing, even as Hannibal came into the room and laid out their pancake breakfast with all of Mischa’s other favorites: bacon, egg omelets, and a hash brown mix with peppers and onions that Will couldn’t get enough of. 

Hannibal seemed just as depressed as Mischa, making Will even more angry. 

“So you’re both just going to ruin our day by moping around? I might as well go back to bed.” 

Mischa pouted, “Hanni, why do you haveta go back to work? Will is gonna be sad.”

Hannibal frowned at her. “Just Will?”

Mischa shook her head. 

Will sat on Hannibal’s other side, missing the roaming leg he’d gotten so used to over the course of the week. He grabbed Hannibal’s hand and brought it to his lip surprising his prince. “We should do something fun later.”

Hannibal’s eyes grew heavy as he said, “Oh, Tobulas, we shall.” 

Will smiled. “Well I know that, I just mean…maybe a snowball fight?”

Mischa suddenly yelled out, “SNOWBALL FIGHT? Hanni we’ve never had a snowball fight!” 

Hannibal laughed, “No, darling, we have not. Will is going to have to teach us some strategy.” 

They got ready for the their play, extra guards on the lookout as they played in the front yard. Hannibal and Mischa versus Will, hiding behind the trees in the front yard and throwing snowballs for two hours after breakfast. 

When they were done, Mischa shivering in his arms and Will the clear victor, the three of them laid down in front of the fire eventually falling asleep on a blanket that Hannibal laid out for them to get warm on. 

Will woke to the sounds of arguing, Hannibal’s voice clear though the one he was talking to was strange to Will. He stood up, leaving Mischa to sleep when he heard the conversation. 

“I do not care what they think, my family is my life and I will not allow them to be unwatched. The tracking device is in Will’s ring, my sister wears hers around her neck and I have mine in my own ring. This is to be kept from Will at all…”

Will threw open the door, hissing, “You asshole!”

Hannibal’s head whipped around and the six guards that were with him, Sam among them, turned to see Will standing there fuming. 

“Will, I…”

Will picked tore off his wedding ring and threw it to the floor. “I can’t believe you would…god after you said you…YOU LIED TO ME!”

Hannibal stepped towards him and Will stepped back. “Will, please…”

Will pushed him out of the way, and started to head towards the front door allowing the guards that were following him. “Do NOT follow me, your highness. I have no desire to…”

“WILL!” Mischa came running, still wearing her coat, “WILL DON’T GO!”

Will hugged her tightly, picking Mischa up, “It’s okay, baby, I just need to take a walk. You wanna come with?”

Mischa sniffled into his neck and asked, “Hanni made you mad? You still love him?”

Will looked at Hannibal and said, “Yes,” taking his two guards and slamming the door behind him. 

Hannibal sighed, picking up Will’s ring before turning to look at the guards who were still there. Sam was glaring daggers at him. “I told you, sire, this was a bad idea. If you’d explained…”

Hannibal put up his hand, “I get it, Sam, just please refrain from saying I told you so again. I just got a thrashing from my husband, I do not need it from the help,” before heading for the parlor to get a drink. 

He sat in front of the fire on the blanket they’d all slept on. Two days before he’d had Will’s ring taken while he slept, telling Will it needed to be cleaned along with his own. Will’s anger was justified, he knew that, but he would not take back what he’d done.

The ring was heavy in his hand, he curled his hand around it and sighed again. 

Will would get over this as he had before. Hannibal would just have to explain to him that it was common practice, especially after his parents’ deaths the year before. There could be threats from anywhere. 

After an hour, Mischa and Will were not back yet which made him wonder if his sister had talked his husband into riding again. He smiled, taking another glass of wine and wondering if he should have followed. 

The second hour came around and the doors behind him opened with a crash, “Sire!” 

Hannibal turned around. “Sam, what’s happened?”

Sam’s eyes were wide and he looked pale. “They’re dead. God, Hannibal they’re all dead. We kept calling the guards with no answer and I found Terry and Gale dead with no sign of your sister or your husband.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “No, that’s…no.” 

Sam said, “Hannibal, they’ve been taken. I…,” he held up Mischa’s necklace and Hannibal fell to his knees.


	11. Chapter 11

Will woke when he heard the screaming. 

He shot up in an unfamiliar bed, the pain in his head throbbing the longer he heard the yelling that seemed to be so close. 

When he remembered what had happened he immediately looked for Mischa, the worry an ache in his chest when he realized that she was not in the room with him. 

“MISCHA? BABY WHERE ARE YOU? MISCHA?!?” he yelled, running to the wall and knocking on it. 

He heard Mischa’s cries, “WILL! WILL! I WANT WILL!” made him swallow back a sob, taking a deep breath and calling out, “I’M HERE BABY! IT’S GONNA BE OKAY!” 

He heard her running to the wall and suddenly her voice was much clearer. 

“Will?”

He ran towards the vent further on the wall, pressing his hand to it and whispering, “I’m here, baby. Did they hurt you?” 

She whimpered and sniffled, “No, I’m scared. I…I thought you were dead. Like in my dreams. Like…like mommy and daddy.” 

Will wiped his face, “No, baby, I’m just fine. I…what dreams, Mischa?”

“The bad dreams when you left us, that you were dead in a car like mommy and daddy. I don’t want you die Will! I love you! Please don’t die!”

Will swallowed, sniffling back tears before he said, “Baby I’m okay, no one is going to die, not today, I’d never do that to you again,” he winced when he sat on the floor, “Do you have a bed? Food?”

Mischa whispered, “I have a big bed, there’s cereal in a box on the floor and some water.”

“Eat some, baby. I don’t want you to go hungry.”

Will turned and looked around his room, seeing nothing, which only made him close his eyes and prepare himself for the worst case scenario. 

“You have some cereal too?” she asked. 

Will smiled. “Yeah, Mischa. I’m just not hungry now.”

She started across the room and ran back, and he heard crunching on the other side of the wall. “They hurted you, I saw.”

Will pressed his head back against the wall and said, “I’m okay, Mischa.” 

“They kicked you,” she said, her little voice wobbling, “I don’t want you to die.” 

Will wiped his face, taking a deep breath, “Baby, I’m not gonna die.” 

Mischa said, “I heard the bad men, they….”

Will leaned in to the vent and asked, “What did you hear?” 

She sniffled, “They said feed the brat till we kill the constort. You’re Hanni’s constort Will. They…”

Will pressed his hand against the vent, “Baby, Hannibal’s gonna come find us, he…Mischa are you wearing your necklace?”

She paused. “No.”

Will bit his tongue to keep from crying out. 

“Will? WILL?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” came a yell, and Will stood as the door opened, a man in a mask standing in the doorway. 

Will glared, “What do you want? Why did you take us?”

The man laughed. “Like I’m gonna fucking tell you anything. Shut the brat up or I’ll shut her for you.” 

“If you’d just bring her in here, she’d be quieter,” Will said, feeling his muscles tense as he prepared to attack the man in front of him. 

The man shook his head. “No fucking way, I don’t know what you…”

Will ran at him, knocking the man down just as two others came inside and threw him to the floor. He heard Mischa yell, “WILL? WILL? WILL WHERE ARE YOU? WILL!!!!”

The man kicked him in the stomach and he grunted as he curled up, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck you, fag. We know what yer fucking doing to our fucking king. Lucky yer still alive, asshole.”

They walked out, leaving Will panting on the ground as he fought for breath. 

“WILL?”

He struggled to get into crawl, moving across the room and stopping at the vent. 

“I’m here,” he said breathless, “I’m here.”

”They hurted you,” Mischa cried, trying to catch her breath as she sobbed. 

“No, Mi…I’m fine…just…god don’t cry…”

“I love you, Will…I….”

Will sat on the floor, his head against the wall as he reassured her, “I’m fine, baby, just fine.” 

Mischa sniffled, “No, you’re not. You’re lying!”

Will laughed. “Baby, I’m okay. Just…I want you to drink some more water.” 

Mischa whispered softly, “Okay.”

They sat there till nightfall and Mischa said, “Will, I don’t like the dark. It’s too dark.”

Will said softly, “Turn on the light, baby. I’m sure there’s a light.”

She moved loudly and when she found the light she said, “I FOUND IT!” and ran back to the vent. 

Will let out a sigh, feeling his stomach rumble and he stood, “I’m gonna go get a drink, baby.”

He went to the bathroom and stuck his head in the sink, sucking down water from the faucet till he almost choked. He took a breath, putting his hands on the sink and finally letting himself cry. 

Will covered his mouth as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face as he imagined Hannibal finding his body and Mischa screaming as they took him away. He thought about being another grave next to those of their parents, and closed his eyes as a thousand wishes began to dissolve in his mind’s eye. 

He stood up and splashed water on his face, heading back to the bedroom and turning on a light. The room was sparsely furnished: a bed, a bedside table, and nothing else. He sat down on the floor near the vent and said, “I’m here.”

“They brought me French fries.” 

Will breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good, baby. I got some too.”

Mischa ate in silence, and Will trying not to think if he was going to die any minute now and when she said, “I miss Hanni,” Will sighed, wiping his face. 

“Me too, baby, but he’ll be coming soon. He’ll find us.”

Mischa cried, “Hanni is gonna…Will I don’t…I love you. Lots and lots.”

Will said, “I love you too, baby, I…”

The door opened and Will stood up fast, seeing two men in the doorway. 

“My husband will give you anything you want for his sister to be returned safely, he…he’ll do anything. Just please take her home. I don’t care what happens to me.”

The men stood there, then parted and he saw Bedelia Du Maurier standing in the doorway with a smug smile. 

“Hello, Will.”

He rushed at her and the men stopped him, holding his arms back. 

“FUCK YOU!” Will growled, as Bedelia laughed. 

“Where’s your damn mouth now,” she hissed, walking to him and putting her hand on Will’s face. 

He growled, “Fuck you, he loves me and he won’t go to you. No matter what you try to do.”

She smiled. “He won’t have a choice, usurper. The council loves me, and after I’m done with little Mischa she’ll tell him anything he wants to hear.”

Will’s eyes widened. “No, please don’t hurt her. Just…kill me, just let her go! I won’t…”

He heard Mischa cry out and he tried to bite the men holding him as Mischa was dragged into the room her face a mess of tears as she was held back. 

“WILL!” she sobbed, “PLEASE! PLEASE LET HIM GO! I LOVE HIM! DELIA I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!” 

Bedelia held out her hand and Will’s eyes widened as she took a switchblade from one of the masked men, opening it with a flourish and sticking it to Will’s neck. 

“You’ll be a good girl, won’t you honey?” she said sweetly to Mischa who froze.

“No, no, no! I…please, please don’t hurt Will. I…I’ll go. I’ll go.”

Will screamed, “Mischa no! NO! Baby please! Please don’t go! FUCK! JUST LET HER GO! KILL ME!”

Bedelia walked to Mischa and put a hand on her face. “Hannibal will be so happy to see her.”

Will let out a breath, “Yes, just…okay. Just take her home.”

Mischa was shaking her head, her eyes filled with tears as she walked out of the room with Bedelia. He was thrown to the floor and heard one of the guards say, “As soon as the call comes, you know what to do.”

He heard the door closed, covering his face as he let the sobs overtake him. 

Hannibal was a shell. 

It had been less than a day and he was sure they were dead, no matter what his people spoke of he imagined their dead eyes staring back at him every time he attempted sleep. 

There were no signs. Nothing. No tracks, no video, and Sam was sure there was a traitor in his house.

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to tear apart this traitor, kill and maim though Sam had to reign him in. 

“Let me,” his guard said, a hand on Hannibal’s arm. 

Hannibal nodded, baring this teeth as he heard his guard detail speak of who they thought was the mole though in the end it was a simple guess of who was on duty when they were taken and who had access to the cameras beforehand. 

The traitor, Rolf, was smarter than anticipated and when it was leaked that Hannibal’s consort and sister had been abducted it was only a matter of following him instead of the torture Hannibal craved. 

He was angry at his guards protests when he wanted to accompany them, watching Rolf meet Bedelia Du Maurier on camera and growl, “Where are they?”

Sam stopped the tape. “We don’t know. She went to a hotel after, she hasn’t moved since. But Rolf is at his home, we think…”

Hannibal pounded on the table and yelled out, “YOU THINK? MY HUSBAND AND MY SISTER ARE IN DANGER, SAM! THEY ARE MY LIFE! I….,” Hannibal covered his face with his hands, breaking into sobs as they sat in the throne room. 

Sam shared a look with the guards on duty, who left them alone. 

“Sire, you have to get yourself together. It’s…the people will be watching.”

Hannibal lifted his head. “I just got him back, Sam, why does she…I want her dead. I…if she’s killed him, I want her head.”

Sam nodded. “I do not believe she will harm your sister.”

Hannibal felt his hands shaking. “Neither do I.”

“Will is stronger than she thinks he is.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes. “Please, tell me of any developments.”

Sam nodded and left him alone, Hannibal sitting back on the throne that would soon be his and contemplating a life without his perfect one. 

When the call came, Sam rushed in with several others, “She’s on the move, Hannibal, and…we think she’s got Mischa.”

“WHAT?” Hannibal stood up, “She got away enough to pick up my sister and no one saw where she came from? WHAT KIND OF GUARDS ARE YOU?”

Sam swallowed and said, “I’m sorry, it’s…there was a decoy, we didn’t expect.”

Hannibal stood up and grabbed him around the collar, his hands on Sam’s neck as he squeezed. “If he dies, I’ll kill you myself. You hear me?”

Sam fought for breath, but didn’t move, letting Sam go after a moment and leaving the room loudly. 

He got the phone call not a moment later. 

“Hannibal? Oh my god, Hannibal! I found Mischa! She was wandering through the woods by my homes and she…”

“Is she all right?” he asked, trying to play along, “Was Will with her?”

Bedelia said breathlessly, “It was just her, she does not remember where she was, but she’s safe, I will bring her to you as quickly as possible!”

He said, “I owe you a great debt, Bedelia, I will be forever your humble servant for returning her.”

She said, “Of course, we may have our differences, but we I know how much your family means to you.”

He hung up the phone and called out, “SAM!” who came rushing in. 

“She’s coming. Be ready.”

When Bedelia came there were cameras, fanfare, and she held a crying Mischa in her arms as he rushed to the door to grab her. 

“HANNI! HANNI!” his sister cried, holding him tightly. 

He shushed her, kissing Mischa’s cheek and whispering, “You’re home, darling, it’s okay, everything is okay.”

Mischa sobbed, clutching him and saying, “SORRY! I’M SO SORRY!” 

Hannibal wanted to strangle the woman in front of him. “It’s not your fault, baby, tell me what you remember.”

Mischa looked over his shoulder at Bedelia, and Hannibal’s teeth rattled. She was using Will as a bargaining chip with his baby sister, dangling his life over Mischa’s head for her to lie to him. 

“I don’t know,” Mischa whispered, tears running down her face, “I don’t know.”

Hannibal kissed her forehead, “It’s okay, mazasis, everything is okay, I’m going to take you upstairs now.”

Bedelia rushed for a moment towards him, “Don’t you think that’s a little…she’s very distraught.”

Hannibal glared at her. “I did not say I would leave her.”

She bit back a response as he headed out into the hall, feeling Mischa’s tears on his neck as they headed up the stairs to her room. He set her on the bed, lying down beside her as he asked, “Tell me where Will is, Mischa.”

Mischa held him tight. “I don’t know. I don’t know!”

Hannibal pushed her back and said, his eyes filled with tears, “I will not let her hurt him, darling, I promise you that.”

Mischa’s lip quivered as she said, “The house, on the street by the park, it’s brown and wet.”

Hannibal touched her cheek, wiping the tears away, “The park where I took you swinging?”

She nodded, shaking under his hand. “You won’t tell her I told?”

Hannibal hugged her tightly, and turned to look at the guards who were with him, nodding once as he heard one of the guards inform the others over their earpieces. 

“No, sweetheart. No. You need to rest now, I will be right here,” he reached for her Winston bear, and said, “Winston and Honey are both dying to see you, Mischa, you can play once you’ve let a doctor look you over.”

Mischa nodded and he heard one of the guards say something else into the earpiece. 

As he watched the doctor examine Mischa, he imagined standing Bedelia in front of a roaring crowd, announcing her execution for even deeming to touch his family for more than a moment. 

“They’re on their way,” one of the guards said, and he nodded, a rush of relief filling him.

“Has she left yet?”

“No, sire.”

Hannibal smiled. “Good.”

Will was asleep, exhausted and hungry when he heard the gunshots. 

He shot up, frozen as the door opened and he saw Sam standing there smiling. 

“Thank God,” the guard said, and Will jumped off the bed, hugging him. 

“Mischa? Mischa? Where’s…?”

Sam pushed him back, “She’s home safe, sire. Come on, let’s get you home.”

He and four others escorted Will home, Will shaking with anticipation as he was taken in through the back and asked, “Hannibal?”

“Very angry, but he is safe.”

Will let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God, I was so…”

He was taken in through the door and Hannibal came running, picking him up so tightly he groaned but didn’t push him away, tears on his face as they kissed.

“Tobulas, I was so scared, oh god, Will, I was lost…I…”

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve…I never should’ve taken it off.”

Hannibal lifted his chin, “No, Will, I should have asked you first. That is not…it is HER. Not you. I have informed the state, the council, and she will be punished with whatever you see fit.”

Will closed his eyes. “I want her to suffer. I…it was only two days but it felt like…god, I thought I would never…”

Hannibal kissed him again, pressing his lips into Will’s cheek and whispering, “She will suffer, Tobulas, come.”

Will was practically carried out into the foyer and taken upstairs, Hannibal never letting him out of his sight as he showered and changed into clothes befitting his station. Bedelia had been informed that Hannibal was taking time with his sister and would join her for dinner, which was when Will would make his appearance.   
They walked across the hall to Mischa’s room, Hannibal holding Will softly from behind as they moved into her room. The doctor he’d brought in was still there, Mischa asleep, and Hannibal said, “Please, check my husband for injury.”

Will shook his head, turning into his arms. “I’m fine.”

Hannibal lifted his chin, tears in his eyes. “Will, please.”

Will kissed him and asked, “Just…I don’t want anyone but you touching me right now.”

Hannibal nodded, and the doctor left, as did the two guards who had been watching over Mischa. Will sat on her bed, touching Mischa’s head as he whispered, “God, I thought I was going to die.”

Hannibal sat down beside him, his hand in Will’s own as he squeezed. 

“Tobulas, I…”

Will smiled, sniffling, “It was only a day, but I just…god, I would’ve died for her, to make sure she came back to you.”

Hannibal pulled him close, the bed moving enough to wake Mischa who mumbled, “Wha..Will? Will!” 

She hugged them both as Hannibal put his arm around her as well, tears on his face, “I will not let this stand, I will not,” he growled.

Will pulled back, kissing him so deeply that Hannibal groaned, pulling his arm tighter and Mischa pressed her face into his side. 

They pulled apart and both hugged her tightly, Hannibal kissing the top of her head while Will did the same. “No one will take you away again,” Will said, his voice full of an authority that Hannibal had never before thought him capable of. 

He kissed Will’s cheek and whispered, “Never again.”

Bedelia was anticipating an apology. 

She sat at the opposite end of the dining room table, her guards behind her as she waited for Hannibal and little Mischa to make an appearance. 

The man in question entered, his expression much less dour than it had been two hours earlier though she guessed having his little sibling returned to him took a great weight off of his shoulders. He sat down at the opposite end of the table with a sigh. “I apologize, Mischa has been…quite fitful. She slept on and off, though she claims she does not remember I believe she is having flashbacks of the ordeal.” 

Bedelia feigned concern. “The poor little thing. Is she not…joining us?”

Hannibal shook his head. “She is finally down, I would prefer her to sleep now that she has been looked over by the doctor.” 

Bedelia smiled. “I am happy that I found her, Prince Lecter, though I regret the circumstance I had hoped to see you privately again.”

Hannibal frowned. “My husband is missing, Bedelia, this is hardly the time or place for you to assign yourself next in line to replace him.” 

Bedelia put a hand to her chest. “Oh no, that isn’t what I meant at all! I was just…”

The door behind him opened and her eyes widened when Will walked out, followed by two guards who glared daggers at her. She stood, her own guards suddenly pushing her down into the seat. 

“Nice to see you again, Ms. Du Maurier,” Will said, sitting at Hannibal’s left. He put his hand on the table and Hannibal covered it with his own, intertwining their fingers. 

“Will has been telling me a fascinating tale, of you with a knife to his throat threatening his death and traumatizing my sister irrevocably,” Hannibal said, his eyes narrowing, “Of you starving him, planning his death to gain entrance into my palace once more.” 

Bedelia let out a breath, hissing, “THIS USURPER IS NOT FIT TO BE AT YOUR SIDE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT…!” 

There was a knife to her throat, Bedelia looking up into the eyes of one of Hannibal’s guards. 

“How does it feel, madam? To know your life is in someone else’s hands?” Will growled, making her look his way again. 

Bedelia felt tears in her eyes. “Please. I did not…”

“My husband is letting me make your punishment, as is the council. They have been happy to wait on me hand and foot suddenly,” Will laughed, “Something about a hero’s welcome, isn’t there?”

“You are no hero,” she growled. 

“Your guards informed me that my husband was ready to give his life for my sister’s. That he begged to be killed,” Hannibal’s hand tightened in Will’s own, “I would have your head but Will has decided for you to be jailed indefinitely.” 

Will smiled. “Please, remove her from us.” 

She yelled, “HE’S NOT MEANT TO BE HERE! WE COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING! YOU…!”

The doors closed as she was taken, Will laying his head on Hannibal’s chest and Hannibal calming the tremors in his hand, “You are so strong, Tobulas. I could feel your anxiety, your fear.”

Will looked up at him, not moving his head. “I don’t fear dying, I feel being separated from you and Mischa. That’s all. It’s silly, and it’s uncontrollable, but I…”

Hannibal kissed him fiercely, careful for Will’s neck as he deepened their connection though when he pulled back he pressed a kiss to his husband’s ear to whisper, “It’s love, Will.” 

Will hugged him, suddenly breaking down against his neck, his shoulders shaking with sobs as Hannibal pulled out his chair and let Will crawl into his lap. He pressed kisses to Will’s ear, his cheek, his temple, whispering, “I could not have asked for a more perfect love, so beautiful, so fierce,” and Will clutched him so tightly Hannibal would have scars from his nails he knew. 

He did not care. 

Mischa came running in, stopping at the table her eyes filling with tears. 

“Will?”

Hannibal shook his head. 

She stood there and Hannibal said, “Come here, little one.” 

Mischa said, “Will is crying,” staring at them both in fear.

Will shook in his arms, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed, kissing Hannibal’s neck and whispering, “Please, tell her to go.” 

“No, Will. She needs to see this.”

Will whined, “Hannibal, I…I can’t.”

Mischa walked over to Will and put her hand on his back. “It’s okay, Will. I was scared too,” she whispered, rubbing his back, “It’s okay to cry. You cried when you left, and when you came home. I…I’m happy you’re still here.”

Will lifted his head, smiling at her as he put a hand on her head. “So am I.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I didn't even realize it's been so long since I touched this one! I'm sorry! Omg I feel so horrible about it. *hides in shame*

Hannibal’s return to his duties was again put on hold, though he was in his office more, fielding calls and demands from reporters that wanted to see Will over the next few weeks. 

Mischa was having nightmares regularly in and out of their bed, Will telling Hannibal she needed to see a psychiatrist but his husband stubbornly refusing. 

“She is a princess, our secrets are our own.”

Will lay in his arms, Hannibal’s touch the only thing that made him feel remotely sane anymore but they hadn’t touched each other sexually since his return. He wasn’t even remotely interested in sex, the idea almost making him sick but he knew Hannibal would get bored of him easily if he didn’t try. 

“I just worry for her,” Will said, hoping tonight Mischa would finally sleep fully though it had been less than a week since their abduction. 

“As do I, Tobulas, but I do not want some stranger to look into my sister’s psyche with manipulative intentions.”

Will sighed, lifting his head to look at him. “You could, look into it. She’d trust you more than anyone else.”

Hannibal frowned. “I am not a psychiatrist.” 

“Neither am I, but she needs a safe place to talk and she…I think she doesn’t want to upset me. Every time I’ve tried to talk to her after a nightmare she doesn’t say a word.”

Hannibal nodded, “Mischa fears you will leave us again at any little upset, Will, she…it was hard on both of us.”

Will leaned in to kiss him, his lips lingering for a long while before he pulled back and said with a sigh, “I feel like I’m going to be punished the rest of our lives for that.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, shaking his head. “No, Tobulas, I was just trying to explain her fears. I know you have no intention of leaving us again.”

Will opened his mouth to speak when they both heard Mischa scream, Hannibal putting his hand on Will before his husband could move. “Let me go alone, Will. I will attempt to speak with her.” 

Will looked sad but nodded, Hannibal loathe to leave him but knowing he must, nodding at the guards that stood outside their door and locking eyes with the one outside Mischa’s. He knocked, “Mazasis?”

He heard her sniffling, “Go away, Hanni.”

Hannibal opened her door anyway, walking inside as he saw Mischa moving in her bed. He saw her back was to him, making him sigh as he sat down at the edge of her bed. 

“Are you alright, Mischa?”

She mumbled, “M’fine.”

He put his hand at her back and rubbed it softly, “You had another nightmare, it has been nearly two weeks darling…and you will not speak to anyone.”

“Hanni, stop.”

Hannibal lied down on his side laying his head down and curling his arms around her as she trembled. He was rewarded with her turning into his chest, her chest shaking as she started to cry. “I…I…I’m sorry. Sorry, Hanni, so…”

He held her tightly, pressing his lips to her temple. “Mazasis, you have nothing to be sorry for. We’ve discussed this.” 

“I was…so scared, Hanni. I thought we were gonna die.” 

He nodded, tears in his eyes as he said, “So did I, darling, but you’re both here. Both alive.”

“I keep…in my dreams, they kill Will and you…you’re so sad, Hanni. You…tell me…it’s my fault.”

Hannibal gently moved Mischa onto her back, shaking his head as he said, “No, darling the fault lies with Bedelia and her people, who have been taken care of and are living in a very deep hole where they cannot touch you.” 

Mischa frowned, her bottom lip trembling, “I…I wish…I don’t like being a princess.”

Hannibal sighed, brushing Mischa’s hair away before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “There are days that I do not like being a prince either, darling. I fear it will much harder being a King.” 

Mischa hugged him, kissing his forehead right back. “You’re gonna be a good king, Hanni. Will is gonna be a good constort.”

Hannibal lifted his face up enough to smile at her. “He already is, Mischa. Is he not?”

She grinned. “He’s the best. Are you excited to show the peoples Will when you get to be king? Like Daddy did with Mama? In the pictures?”

Hannibal sighed, thinking of the pictures she was remembering. Their parents standing before a roaring crowd, holding hands the day of their crowning. He imagined his own coronation, which would take place in a month’s time and Will beside him reciting the oaths. 

“Yes, darling, I am very excited. You should be picking your dress out soon.”

Mischa giggled, her eyes starting to droop as she spoke, “It’s gonna be blue and purple, with,” she yawned, “Flowers in my hair.”

Hannibal ran a hand over her hair, seeing her relaxing at the touch. “You will be beautiful.”

She sighed, “G’night, Hanni,” and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Goodnight darling.”

Hannibal closed the door behind him and headed back to their room, finding Will sound asleep curled across their bed, his face buried into Hannibal’s pillow. He smiled, peeling back the comforter and climbing in beside his husband, laying Will against his chest. He could feel Will’s heart beating against his own and fell asleep with the comfort knowing there was nothing that could take him away again. 

The next morning was the start of what the council deemed mandatory preparations for the coronation. 

Will was still very fragile and Hannibal refused to let him have to go to anything alone, the two of them equally worried for leaving Mischa though Sam was glued to her side in their absence. 

This was the first time Will had been before the council which consisted of seven members of the government that he knew hated him just a bit judging by the sneers he received as they walked into the room. 

Hannibal was at his side, his hand secure in Will’s own as they started to go over the procedures they would have to follow and the etiquette training that they would like Will to go through for his first public appearance. 

Hannibal stood up with a growl, his hands on the table, “My husband needs no training, he is perfectly mannered and I take it as a personal insult for you to…” 

Will’s hand squeezed his under the table and he turned to see Will smiling, “It’s fine, Hannibal. I thought this would probably be part of it,” he felt the fight go out of his prince all at once as Hannibal sat down and Will looked at the people around the table, “When would I start this?” 

The woman at the end who had introduced herself as Frederika smirked, “While we understand why you have not yet started this already, we would prefer it to be sooner rather than later. You understand.” 

Will felt her distain from across the table but he just smiled back, “Yes, of course. Do I get to pick my tutor?” 

The man to her left said softly, “We have someone in mind, though of course her appointment is up for your consideration. She is very well qualified, and has been serving the kingdom for several years in a less important capacity as a coordinator. It is she that is helping prepare the coronation.” 

Hannibal said, “This mystery person’s name, Draco?” 

Draco looked almost upset to say though he and Hannibal shared a look before the man said, “Alana Bloom.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Alana is not in the country as far as I am aware.” 

The door opened behind them, both Hannibal and Will turning to see a woman with short dark brown hair enter wearing a polka dotted black dress as she sat down in a chair that Will had not before noticed unoccupied. 

She smiled at them both, though Will saw a slight uptick of her lip looking at Hannibal. 

“I am very happy to meet you Will, and that you’re safe. I just entered the country again during your kidnapping and,” she reached across the table holding out her hand, “Mischa has been on my mind as well. She is unharmed?” 

Hannibal mumbled, “Yes, she is fine. Are we finished?” he asked, taking Will’s hand tightly and making his husband frown. 

Alana frowned, “Yes, I’ll be by in the morning. I take it that would be easier for you?” 

Will smiled, “Yes, that’ll be fine. See you tomorrow.” 

Hannibal practically dragged him from the room and Will knew something important had happened though he wasn’t sure what, “What’s going on?” 

“Alana and I were close, a very long time ago.” 

Will frowned a tiny bit of jealousy coming out, “Oh.” 

“She left before my parents’ deaths, and before I went to school. We didn’t part amicably.” 

Will sat down in the back of the car and when Hannibal came at his side he grabbed his husband’s hand again just for stability to feel like Hannibal was his. He stared at their joined hands, Will’s ring gleaming in the sunlight as he said, “You’ve never talked about her before.” 

Hannibal kissed him, his hand at Will’s cheek and Will sighed into the touch. They hadn’t been close except for cuddling since he’d been back and it was still hard to think of but he wanted to, oh how he wanted to. 

Their pull apart was lingering, Hannibal’s tongue sliding across his lip as they broke and he whispered, “She is not you, tobulas. Do not think my anger for lingering feeling, it is just that: anger.” 

Will smiled, his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, “I wasn’t…” 

Hannibal smiled, “Lies. I felt your tightness immediately at the confession. I know the signs of your insecurity.” 

Will kissed him softly, a soft touch of lips. “I always have you to whisper security in my ear.”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s cheek and whispered in his ear, “And other things, Will. Whatever makes you happy.” 

Will shivered, “You make me happy,” he whispered, turning to press his lips to Hannibal’s ear, “I want to try and touch, I want…I know you’re worried you’ll scare me and I…” 

Hannibal’s hand came around his neck and pulled Will close, the guards watching almost second nature at this point for Will who nearly crawled into Hannibal’s lap as close as he could. “I would wait lifetimes, Will. Decades.” 

Will moaned, pressing his face into Hannibal’s neck and when the car stopped the guards got out shutting the door as Hannibal practically ripped the seatbelt from Will’s shoulders pulling him into his lap completely as they kissed. 

He nipped at Will’s lips, down his chin and against his neck as he praised, “The noises I would bring from you, tobulas, my perfect Will. You please me so.” 

Will groaned as Hannibal’s hand came to his cock, kneading against the silk of his pants making no move to free him, “You could help me take it out, you know?” Will sighed, grabbing for his buttons. 

Hannibal caught his hand, bringing it to his lips as he suddenly changed their position pressing Will back into the seat as he grinned down at him, “No Will, I do not think so. Not yet.” 

Will sighed, “Hannibal…” 

His prince suddenly moved to the floor, the largeness of the limo making it quite easy for him to kneel. Will was shaking as Hannibal slowly touched him again, whispering, “You drive me to ruin, perfect one. I am desperate for your taste.” 

Will had tears in his eyes as Hannibal unbuttoned his pants, and took Will out quite quickly, leaning in to lick at him purring as he got Will to sob, “I love you, love you,” his hand in Hannibal’s hair. 

Hannibal’s eyes met his as he took Will into his mouth, softly touching his balls as he began sucking just enough to tease. 

“Fuck, Hannibal please. Please, I need you. I need more, I need…” 

He pulled hard on Hannibal’s hair as he was taken in almost completely and felt just on the edge of completion when his husband pulled back, sucking teasingly as his eyes danced. 

Will glared, “You’re punishing me, you know, I just want to…” 

Hannibal took him in a rush, Will’s orgasm just as shudders overtook him and he pulled even harder at Hannibal’s hair, “Fuck, yes, god, yes.” 

Hannibal licked at sucked as he came down from it, pulling off and still nuzzling his cock as he whispered, “Your taste, I have missed it so.” 

Will’s hand was rubbing now, petting, and he smiled. “You’re so easy, I knew that punishment thing would work. 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “You are quite devious, tobulas. I should have known.” 

Will grinned, his hand coming to Hannibal’s cheek, “Yes, you should’ve. Get up here before Mischa wonders where we are.” Hannibal did just that, his pants were already open and Will asked, “Were you jerking off?” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck with a growl, “Yes, tobulas, I was pleasuring myself to your sounds but it was not…” 

Will licked his hand, taking Hannibal’s cock with a firm grip that made him groan, “Enough? You should have said, I would’ve…” 

Hannibal bit at his neck, “I was not,” he sighed, “Worried for myself.” 

Will nuzzled his hair, “I love you.” 

Hannibal’s sigh made him laugh as he was bit again for his trouble, “Please, Will. Faster.” 

Will sped up his movements and it didn’t take long for Hannibal to cum in his hand, crying out into his mouth as they kissed and he continued to stroke Hannibal through before licking his hand clean much to his husband’s delight. 

“You wound me, Will, I cannot believe I have you at times.” 

Will laughed, “Lucky you.”

They were both shaking after, Hannibal’s head on Will’s chest.

“Mischa will worry,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” Will sighed as Hannibal moved off of him to fix himself, “Does Mischa know Alana?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “She was not yet born when Alana was a part of my life. I do not think she’ll take well to her.” 

Will felt a bit happy at that, adjusting himself as good as he could as they kissed once more, “She liked me right away.” 

Hannibal smiled. “You were you, Alana is not you.” 

“No, I guess not.” 

Hannibal got out first, much to Will’s annoyance, and they both suddenly heard a loud yelling, “WHERE IS HANNI!? HANNI!” making them take off running to find Mischa in tears. 

Hannibal came to her side, taking his sister into his arms, “Man labia gaila mazoji sesute,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. (I am so sorry little sister) 

She sobbed into his neck so upset she could barely speak and Will felt awful, standing behind them awkwardly as Hannibal started to walk her up the stairs. He followed at a distance not going into her bedroom as Hannibal laid Mischa down but lingering close enough to hear. 

“Mazasis I apologize. Will and I were…” 

She sniffled, glaring at Will, “Kissing?” 

Will frowned, “Mischa…” She turned away from him and Will felt a stab in his chest, “I’ll go,” he turned to leave. 

Hannibal called out, “No, Will. Come here.” 

Will said, “Mischa doesn’t want to see me.” 

“Darling, do you not want to see Will?” Hannibal asked as Will kept his back to them, hating that the guards were witnessing this at all. 

He heard her little sob as she said, “Will,” and he turned to see Mischa sitting on the bed her lip quivering, “I’m sorry.” 

Will walked inside, closing the door as he knelt at her bedside. 

“For what, baby? You didn’t do anything wrong. We should’ve come inside right away, I’m sorry that we upset you.” 

Mischa shook her head, “I thought that the bad men took you and Hanni, I got scared and I…” 

Will hugged her to him, looking at Hannibal with tears in his eyes, “We’re not going anywhere baby. Never again.”

Hannibal’s arms came around them both, “No one will separate us.”

Will whispered, “Your brother is going to be King soon and you know what they do to people who take little princesses or consorts away from kings?” 

Mischa sniffled, “No. What?” 

“Off with their heads,” Hannibal said, not at all smiling. 

Will’s eyes hardened as his hand came to Hannibal’s own, his ring hitting the light just right to twinkle against it. “Yes, baby. Listen to the soon to be King.” 

Mischa lifted her head, “I love you and Hanni a lot,” she said. 

Will kissed her cheek, “I know, baby. But soon you’ll have to be big girl, because we have big important things coming up. You have that dress to buy and get to be an heir soon so you can be queen someday.” 

Mischa smiled, “Then I can cut off heads?” 

Will laughed, Hannibal leaning down to kiss her cheek, “Yes, mazasis. As many as you’d like.” 

She jumped up, suddenly a lot happier, “Rolfo made purple soup, Hanni! Your favorite!”

Will frowned as she suddenly shot up off the bed, pulling Hannibal’s hand towards the door, “Purple soup?” 

Hannibal made a face. “Beets, Will,” he whispered, “I hate it and Rolfo knows it. I assume I’m being punished for upsetting her.” 

Will laughed. 

When they got to dinner and saw that they were also having Pike fermented in beet juice he laughed, “It can’t be that bad.” 

One bite and Will saw Hannibal share a look of disgust that he felt while Mischa just munched on happily through their meal. When the servants took away the mess most of them were glaring at them both and Will blushed, “I think you need to get a better hold on them.” 

Hannibal grinned, taking Will’s hand and kissing it. “Or I could just not care in the slightest and get a better one on my perfect one.” 

Will’s blush deepened as he smiled, and they both failed to notice Mischa staring at the two of them till she asked, “Are you gonna kiss now?” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek, “Yes, mazasis.” 

She frowned, “Where’d you go today?” 

Hannibal shared a look with Will but answered, “Will and I had a meeting about the coronation.” 

Mischa bit into her biscuit, swallowing before she asked, “Why?” 

“There are a lot of things for Will to learn before the coronation, darling, and you as well. Tomorrow someone is coming to show him how to…behave.” 

Mischa made a face. “Will is good, he isn’t bad.”

Hannibal frowned, “I know, Mischa, I know. It is not my decision.” 

She got up off her chair and hugged Will tightly, climbing into his lap for the first time since they’d been rescued. He felt tears in his eyes as she said, “I love you, Will. You are very good, the mean guys don’t know anything.” 

Will laughed, “I love you too, baby, and it’s okay. I get to meet one of Hannibal’s old friends tomorrow.” 

Mischa froze, looking up at him, “Hanni has you, he doesn’t have any other friends.” 

Will shared a look with Hannibal who was smiling, leaning back in his chair, “You are very correct, darling, I do not. Alana knew mother and father when I was younger, she is a very old friend.”

Mischa frowned, looking at Hannibal. “She knew mommy and daddy?” 

Will felt a stab of pain at her sudden interest but wouldn’t fault Mischa for the curiosity. 

“Yes, mazasis. She was a very close friend of mine when I was young.” 

Mischa suddenly looked at Will, and then back at Hannibal. “Did you kiss her like you kiss Will?” 

Hannibal paled, “It was quite a long time ago, little one, I can barely recall…”

Mischa suddenly burst out, “NO! I don’t want her to come!” 

Will sighed, “Mischa…” 

She clung onto Will and said, “Will is here! I love Will!” 

Will kissed her forehead, “Alana is just a friend of Hannibal’s baby, I’m his husband and his consort. I promise. Okay?” 

She sniffled, “She’s not gonna try to make you leave like ‘Delia?” 

Will took the napkin off the table and wiped away her tears, “Of course not, baby. No one will again.”

Mischa lay against Will while she finished eating, stealing his biscuit as she did while he and Hannibal shared frowns. 

Will only hoped Mischa coped better with things soon or he would have to bring in someone to talk with her, no matter what Hannibal said this was starting to get serious. 

The three of them retired to the parlor after, Will and Hannibal taking turns reading ‘The Little Princess’ to Mischa until she fell asleep. Will carried her up the stairs and his husband was close at his back, the two of them tucking her in while they shared frowns. 

“She’s getting worse.” 

Hannibal frowned, walking out first as he usually did. “She’s seven years old, Will. Children are emotional, and she is very strong.” 

Will sighed, “She’s still a child, Hannibal. Not an adult. She doesn’t know how to cope with this and shouldn’t have to do it alone.” 

Hannibal sighed, “I will start to speak with her, as you requested.” 

Will hugged him tightly, kissing Hannibal on the mouth as he whispered, “I love you, so much. You know?”

Hannibal’s fingers moved across his lips as he smiled, “I love you more.” 

Will grinned, pulling his hand as they went across the hall and he waited until the door was closed to say, “I want to try, you know,” Will panted, unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt as he leaned back against the door. 

Hannibal smiled, “Do I?” 

Will’s hands came to his chest, growling, “It’s not nice to laugh at someone while they’re attempting to seduce you.” 

Hannibal didn’t move to help Will undress him, “You are taking your time, tobulas. I am growing quite tired.” 

Will turned them, suddenly pushing Hannibal back against the door so hard it rattled and a knock immediately after made them both laugh. 

“We are fine, Sam,” Hannibal said loudly, and there was no more interruption as Will finished undoing the rest of Hannibal’s buttons to pull him over to the bed by his belt. 

They fell onto the bed with a flop with Hannibal on top of Will, sighing deeply as he asked, “You are sure of this, Tobulas?” 

Will reached out to touch his face, “I know it hasn’t been that long, but I just…it’s been two weeks and I don’t want you to get bored of me, I…” 

Hannibal put a finger over his lips. “As I have stated, I would wait forever for your comfort and to be sure you feel secure in this. I do not…” 

Will pulled him closer, his lips touching the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, “I have never felt safer or more comfortable than in your arms. I know sex isn’t supposed to be about comfort…” 

Hannibal lifted his head, “Who has told you this?” 

Will blushed, “It’s about sex, about lust, about…well it is about committing to each other and showing love, I know but it’s not…” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and put it on his bare chest, directing down across his pectorals as he whispered, “I find comfort in this touch telling me that knowing you are with me, Will. That we are together and near, and I…I have never felt more secure in myself than with you in my arms as well. I cannot imagine lying like this with anyone else ever again.” 

Will blinked back a tear, smiling, “We’re supposed to be having sex, not crying.” 

Hannibal’s tears came in two perfect lines as he smiled back, “We cannot do both, my perfect one?” 

He kissed Will’s tearstained cheek as Will’s hand came to the back of his head. 

“Hannibal, I…” 

Hannibal rolled them over so he was on the bottom, the two of them still lying sideways on the bed. He kissed Will softly, sighing as he offered, “I would have you take the comfort you need from me, Tobulas. Any at all, in any capacity.” 

Will let out a breath, pushing himself down as he moaned, “I want to feel you.” 

Hannibal’s hands came to Will’s shirt, undoing the buttons quickly as he spoke, “You are feeling me now.” 

Will smiled, “You know what I mean.” 

Hannibal raised his eyebrow, “Do I?”

Will laughed, “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Such language for a future royal consort, if the council could hear such things.” 

Will’s hand came to his nipple and pinched, making Hannibal’s lip twitch as he moaned. “They already hate me,” he leaned in as Hannibal finished the last button, licking at his other nipple, his prince’s hand in his hair. 

“Will…” He sucked and Hannibal hissed, “Tobulas, please.” 

Will pulled back, kissing his chest, “I could take hours doing this.”

“Please do not.” 

Will laughed, “We have a child to worry about in the morning and your ex girlfriend,” he ran his hand down Hannibal’s torso and sighed, “I can’t even if I wanted to.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his chin, making Will look at him, “Alana is of no consequence to me.”

“I need to make a good impression,” Will said with a frown, “She’s…” 

Hannibal pulled him down their chests touching as he assured, “As I have said, she is of no importance and even if she disliked you, I would not care in the slightest. The entirety of my kingdom could despise you and I would choose you over them. I would always choose you.” 

Will scoffed, “You can’t say stuff like that. It’s…”

Hannibal pulled him in so fast that Will lost his breath, the kiss demanding and possessive as his head was held tightly to keep him close until Hannibal pulled back to whisper, “I am going to be king. I can do whatever I like.” 

Will laughed, “I love you.” 

Hannibal hummed, “I adore you, my consort,” his fingers moved through Will’s hair as he kissed Will again, “I feel our family was not complete until you came into our lives.” 

Will’s voice wavered, “Stop trying to make me cry.”

Hannibal smiled, pressing a short kiss to his lips as he teased, “I would like you so overcome with feeling that you forget anything else but us two and this bed, nothing outside the walls of our room. I want you and I, together.” 

Will stared down at him, swallowing back emotion, “Always,” as he kissed down Hannibal’s chin pressing his lips in quick succession and delighting in his husband’s deep sighs. 

“Will…” 

“I want you to feel me,” Will sighed, taking Hannibal’s hand from his neck and putting it on his chest, “Feel my heart?” 

The quick beating of Will’s heart under his hand was hard to ignore, he caressed his hand over it, “Yes, Tobulas. I can feel your heart quick beating.” 

“For you. You and only you,” Will said, his eyes wet as he repeated, “I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else, not ever again.” 

Hannibal rolled them over to nearly ripping Will’s pants through to get at the skin beneath, the panting from Will beneath him spurring on his actions till there was nothing keeping Will’s body from his touch. 

He stared, straddling Will’s hips and growling, “I am entirely too dressed for what I want to do.” 

Will laughed, a long and loud one that had Hannibal smile in return standing and nearly stumbling in his need. He watched his lovely Will watch as he undressed, staring with such fierce want he could not help but touch himself to see what Will would do. 

“Tease,” Will breathed, “Come here. I need…just please come here.” 

Hannibal went to their bedside, pulling out what they needed and setting it beside Will on the bed. “I only tease to see the want for me in your eyes, Will.”

“I always want you,” Will sighed, pulling him in close, down he went against Will’s bare skin, “Always and always.” 

Hannibal leaned in to press his lips against Will’s clavicle, moving down and touching the whole way as his tongue came out to taste every inch. Will trembled under his ministrations, little sharp breaths coming from his perfect one at each give and take. He got to Will’s hardness and took it in his hand, Will groaning, “Hannibal, please.” 

“If only we had the time,” he licked at the tip and Will’s hips came up in greeting before he let go to bring his mouth over Will completely. The taste on his tongue was a welcome one, Will’s eagerness was always easily tasted in the combination and when he tightened his mouth to suck harder, his hand teasing at Will’s balls to feel him come undone quicker. 

Will’s shout was muffled, his fist blocking the sound much to Hannibal’s displeasure. He took his mouth off, bereft of his victory, and Will hissed, “What’re you…?” 

Hannibal kissed his hip, “Lift up, beautiful Will. Please.” 

“You…” 

He smiled when Will did as he was told, his legs shaking with strain as Hannibal took the supplies near him and slicked his fingers up to touch at Will’s hole. He needed to be inside him somewhat desperately but would hold back his own pleasure for Will’s own. 

The feel of one finger circling Will’s warmth made his own cock twitch in anticipation, he bit his tongue to keep from moaning as well as he felt Will’s laugh immediately looking up. 

“The teaser,” Will huffed, “Becomes undone.” 

Hannibal licked his lips, pressing in a second finger alongside his first making Will arch up immediately as he deliberately teased his prostate. “Not yet, tobulas.” 

Will whined, “Please, my prince, please. Please?” 

Hannibal groaned. Will knew the perfect words to use to get his acquiescence. 

He moved his fingers some more, using his other hand diligently to slick up his cock for entrance. When he took his hand away Will grunted at the loss though it was not long before Hannibal replaced his fingers with his own growing hardness. 

The first touch was like coming home, clichéd and as horrible as it seemed he could not imagine making love in this way with another even if Will were the first of them to meet death. 

He would rather remain celibate than lie with another, he knew that quite plainly. 

The moan of pleasure he let out as he pressed in completely, his hands coming to rest on Will’s hips as he pressed in to nuzzle Will’s leg. 

“Perfect. You were made for me, Will. Do you feel that?” 

Will lifted up to meet him, Hannibal growling as Will breathed, “Stop talking and just do it. I can’t…” 

He could no longer deny either of them, his movements growing faster and faster as he thrust in, eyes on Will for each movement and when he reached up to take Will’s cock in hand for a few long strokes, he felt the tightness of Will’s impending crescendo. 

Will came in a rush, crying out loud enough that he was sure Mischa would hear, Hannibal thrusting in a few more times before he’s passion exploded not long after. Both huffing for breath, eyes unable to look away, he said, “I love you.” 

Will smiled, his cheeks flushed and eyes partly glazed over. “Love you more. Come here.” 

Hannibal pulled out, sighing at the loss as he leaned in to lick at Will’s spent passion his husband’s hand in his hair as he did so. 

“I don’t know how I’m gonna properly sit for husband lessons tomorrow, but fuck if that wasn’t worth it.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s hip, rubbing lightly as he pulled his mouth away. 

“I will bring you a pillow.” 

Will laughed. “I’m sure that won’t make me look bad with your ex.” 

Hannibal sat up, reaching over for the cloth he’d brought for cleansing Will thoroughly. 

“You are more worried than you should be, Tobulas. I promise you, Alana has nothing but our best interests at heart.” 

Will rolled over and Hannibal let the cloth drop the floor, maneuvering the comforter so they were underneath it completely as he settled at Will’s backside holding him tightly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. She sort of appeared out of nowhere, I’m sure that’s not completely suspicious.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I promise you, Will. I will not allow us to be separated ever again and neither any other person in this house.” 

Will settled back against him, turning his head for a deep possessive kiss that Hannibal easily reciprocated, the wetness of their touch making him ache once more. 

“I would have you in the morning,” he whispered, his teeth edging over Will’s neck, “Leaving bruises on your neck in a show of our joining.” 

Will sighed, smirking, “If you honestly think your sister isn’t going to be in here at six a.m. begging for attention, you’re delirious.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Did that comfort you, Tobulas? Our joining?” 

Will turned, staring at him as reached out to touch Hannibal’s cheek. “More than you know.” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I love you, my consort.” 

Will smiled, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s in a whisper, “I love you, my prince.” 

He snuggled at Hannibal’s chest instead, skin to skin and Hannibal tightened his hold as he felt Will relaxing into sleep against him. 

They would greet the sun tomorrow united, and he would assess the situation with Alana with keen interest. The council knew better than to attempt something against his wishes for fear of his wrath. 

And his wrath was mighty.


	13. Chapter 13

Mischa greeted them in the morning as Will had predicted, shaking Hannibal awake with an angry, “She’s here! She’s here!” climbing onto his back, “The lady who knew mommy and daddy is here.” 

Hannibal groaned, looking at the clock that was on their wall. 

It was six a.m. 

“That woman is a monster,” Will groaned, rolling in closer to him, “It’s barely daylight.” 

Hannibal sighed, “She will be waiting, Tobulas. We must dress.” 

Will whined and got up rather reluctantly though he hugged Mischa before he stood. 

“Good morning, baby.” 

“Good morning, Will! We’re having fluffy clouds for breakfast today, I asked for them!” 

Will frowned, “Clouds?” 

Hannibal laughed as he dressed, “Rolfo is making traditional breakfast, think of them as overly large pancakes.” 

Will smirked, “Fluffy pancakes sound good after the workout I got last night,” he walked across the room to kiss Hannibal, “How about you?” 

Hannibal smiled, caressing his cheek, “I am very,” he looked at Will’s exposed chest, “Hungry.” 

Mischa said, “Yay! I’ll tell her you’re awake!” 

She took off running and Will pulled Hannibal in by his tie, crushing their mouths together as he felt Hannibal growl against him, pressing himself close as they kissed. 

Will’s breathless, “This is gonna be awful,” kissing his mouth quick again, “All day school.” 

Hannibal smiled, pulling back to start buttoning up Will’s shirt, “Think of the end result, Tobulas. No one will ever say you do not know how to properly stand by my side though I already know there is no one who could do it better.” 

Will smiled as Hannibal grabbed a tie from the rack behind them, putting it around Will’s neck as he watched, “I love you.” 

Hannibal finished his knot, pulling it taut as he kissed Will again, “I love you more.” 

They walked hand and hand down the stairs, turning the corner only to see Alana already at the table her eyes going to their appearance from head to toe followed by their joined hands. 

“Good morning,” she said, smiling, “Mischa said you were still asleep,” she grinned at Hannibal, “I remember when you used to wake up with the sun.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Things change.”

He sat at the head of the table and Will beside him, trying not to take his hand again in case Alana noticed. Rolfo and the other staff began setting out breakfast, Will letting them serve like he knew he was supposed to despite usually serving himself every other day before now. 

Hannibal frowned, noticing his discomfort but didn’t say a word until they began eating and Alana said it for him. 

“You don’t usually let them serve you.” 

Will looked at her. “I…” 

She smiled. “I’m not here to judge you, Will, I’m here to help. But I could see the way it bothered you by your facial expressions. It’s okay to do those things at home, but at big dinners it’s not something you can do. I would suggest you try to curb your instinct more at home to get used to it.” 

She went back to eating, Will feeling better and worse at the same time but he tried not to let it bother him as much as it did. 

“You like your breakfast, mazasis?” Alana said, making Will drop his fork at hearing the endearment towards Mischa from anyone but Hannibal. 

Mischa frowned, “Yes. Rolfo knows I do.” 

Alana smiled, “You remind me of your mother, you have her eyes,” she looked at Hannibal, “And your brother’s nose.” 

Mischa’s eyes lit up at the mention of her mother and Will had to keep himself from feeling slighted by it. “You remember my mommy?” 

“Of course,” Alana said, “I used to come here a lot when I was little like you. Hannibal and I were…” 

“Good friends,” Hannibal finished, setting down his utensils, “I feel I have lost my appetite,” he stood up and Will could see the upset in his features, standing and following without excusing himself. 

Hannibal went into the parlor, the doors shutting behind Will as he went inside and when Hannibal sat down on the couch with a thunk Will put an arm around him as he sat beside him. 

“You okay?” 

“No. She should not be speaking so freely with Mischa of our mother.” Will said nothing and Hannibal frowned at him, “What?” 

“As much as it hurts me to say this, Mischa has so few people who would even talk about your parents with her. One person isn’t going to be terrible, is it?” 

Hannibal leaned on him and sighed loudly, “It upsets me to hear of them.” 

He ran his hand over Hannibal’s head, “I know. You don’t talk about them.”

Hannibal nuzzled his neck, “I would tell you anything you asked, you know that to be true.” 

Will smiled, “Maybe I just don’t want to upset my prince.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck, “Ask me.” 

“The night Mischa was born.” 

Hannibal tensed against him. “My mother did not give birth to her.” 

“I know that, but you were there when she held your sister for the first time. When you all did.” 

“Will…”

“Tell me.” 

“It was one of the most important days of my entire existence. She was so small, so dependent on everyone else for protection that I knew I would level cities to keep her safe.” 

Will kissed his forehead, his eyes teary, “Keep thinking that, but let it expand out to every single one of the people not just Mischa and me. That’s what it means to be a ruler. I…I’m not one, but because I need to be here I will become one. For you both. I would have died for Mischa in that small room and even now, I’d do it all over again.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s and squeezed, “Will, do not speak of such things.” 

Will stood up, “We have to remember the past to make no mistakes in the future. We can’t do this alone and as much as it hurts me to say it, Alana could be a close confidant to Mischa and you. You missed her.” 

Hannibal frowned, “She has been gone a long time.”

“You trusted her then and can attempt to trust her now.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and nuzzled it against his cheek, “You were born for this, Tobulas. Do not let anyone tell you differently,” he kissed Will’s hand before standing. 

“Ready to apologize?” 

Hannibal sighed, “If I must.” 

When they got back into the dining room Alana and Mischa had been talking but both stopped the moment of their appearance. 

Hannibal gestured towards them, “Carry on.” 

Alana frowned, “I’m sorry if I overstepped, sire. I didn’t mean to.” 

Will held Hannibal’s hand under the table, not giving a care for appearances and getting a squeeze in return before Hannibal spoke, “There is no need to apologize, it was my wrong doing. Mischa needs to hear of our parents and you are a link to them. A link I trust.” 

Alana’s smile was radiant and Will felt much better, listening avidly as Alana started to tell a story about Hannibal’s mother attempting to coax her into a marriage contract that never came to pass. 

“She was very adamant that your brother and I would be a perfect match.” She smiled at Hannibal and Will both, “She was wrong, obviously, as we are both now happily married.” 

Will smiled back at her, putting their joined hands up on the table. “Very happily.” 

Hannibal said, “You are married.” 

Alana nodded, “For about three years now, Margot and I actually have a little boy his name is Michael.” 

Will didn’t understand the relief he felt at her words, the last shred of worry for someone to take Hannibal fell away as he said, “I’m sure Mischa would love to meet him, she doesn’t get to have friends,” he smiled at Hannibal, “Someone is overprotective.” 

Hannibal frowned, “She is not the only one I am overly protective of.” 

“Can I? Can I meet him, Hanni?” Mischa asked, her eyes wide, “Can I?” 

Hannibal nodded, “I do not see a reason why not.” 

Mischa up out of her seat and ran to hug her brother, Hannibal leaning down and kissing her hair as they spoke rapidly in Lithuanian while Will shared a look with Alana. 

“I guess we should get on with it.” 

Alana smirked, “Don’t think of it as a punishment, you’ll be learning a lot more about Hannibal’s heritage that even he might not remember.” 

Will nodded and interrupted the conversation beside him, “Alana and I are going to go into the parlor.” 

Hannibal frowned, “I will go with you.” 

Will leaned over and kissed him, “I don’t think so.” 

Hannibal looked upset at leaving them alone but didn’t say a word, nodding as Mischa and he started to speak again. He said something to the guards at his back and Will saw Sam break off to follow them. 

The parlor was empty except for the three of them, Sam standing guard at the only door while Will sat beside Alana on the couch watching her put a bag down on the floor. 

“So what exactly is it that they want me to learn?” 

Alana leaned over and took his hand, “What do you know?”

Will laughed, “Not much? I know about Hannibal’s parents but barely, and I know that there is a very lax policy on same sex marriage here? I don’t know if there’s ever been a king with a…” 

“There hasn’t,” Alana cut him off, “Not in the two hundred years of the monarchy. It caused a bit of disruption but not much? I know most are in favor of you both but there have been some defectors.” 

Will frowned, paling, “Hannibal didn’t tell me that.” 

Alana smiled slightly, “He worries for you, or at least from what I saw he does. I’ve…read the whole story about how you met and other things.” 

Will blushed, “That I ran off.” 

“Yes. I know how difficult it must’ve been to try to be a small fish in such a larger than life pond.” 

Will nodded, “Yeah. It’s still pretty intimidating.” 

Alana squeezed his hand, “You can’t let them scare you off, consort. Not this time.” 

Will stared at her. “They won’t.” 

Alana relaxed, letting go of his hand as she took a large book out of her bag, handing it to him. It was written in Lithuanian, obviously, and she saw his confusion. 

“This is all you need to know in time for the coronation and the coronation ball. 

Will stared at it, his worry suddenly spiking. “It’s gotta be seven hundred pages at least.” 

She laughed, “Yes.” 

Will flipped through it, his eyes scanning the pages and then looking up at her again. 

“I don’t know how to read this.” 

“Lucky for you, Will, I do,” she put the book down, “Let’s begin.” 

They went through the basics for the next few hours: general policies, the line of succession, and basic table manners which Will was kind of annoyed with since he was perfectly mannered but Alana had to remind him, “Not this type of mannered, consort. Not this type.”

The manners part took up the bulk of it, though Will kept forgetting which fork to use and how to do the special bows for each head of state. 

“No, lean forward and then sway.” 

“I am!” he yelled, finally sighing and flopping down on the couch. 

“Will…” 

“They’re gonna all laugh behind my back,” he mumbled, “We both know that.” 

Alana put her hand on his shoulder, “You can’t let them see you sweat. It’s what they want. If they had their way, it would be Bedelia sitting here. Would you want that to happen?” 

Will bared his teeth, turning his head at her. “No.” 

“She knows all of this, Will. She grew up into it, was groomed for it. I’m only trying to give you the weapons you need to keep their mouths shut.”

After that Will was much more cooperative. 

They broke for lunch, Alana promising that was it for the day as they headed in together towards the dining room. 

Hannibal was already waiting, Mischa nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of them but her brother held her back from running. Will patted her head and sat down on the other side of her away from his husband who looked interested in the interactions he was having with Alana. 

“Lessons go well?”

Will nodded, smiling, “I’m learning a lot.” 

“Can I come see?” Mischa asked, grabbing her juice off the table to drink, “I wanna see.”

Alana shook her head, smiling, “This is a private lesson, mazasis. Not for little ones.”

Mischa frowned, “Only Hanni calls me that, not you. I don’t like it.” 

Alana frowned, “I apologize, Princess.”

Mischa looked at Will who seemed to have relaxed at her words, feeling the closest thing to a daughter he had lean over and hug his arm. “I missed you. Winston and Honey are outside playing with the ball. After lunch can we go play too?”

Will kissed her forehead. “Of course, baby. I think lessons are over for the day?”

Alana nodded, “I think I need to get home after lunch.” 

“I would speak to you, if I may,” Hannibal said interrupting them. 

Alana looked surprised. “Of course.” 

The rest of their lunch was uneventful, though Hannibal seemed strangely subdued and quiet throughout which was hard not to notice. Will watched him go off with Alana after lunch and Mischa noticed his worry, putting her head on his arm while taking his hand. 

“Hanni missed you.” 

Will looked down at her, “He did?” 

She nodded, “He was sad when the door closed and we talked about Mommy and Daddy. I asked to show you pictures cuz Hanni keeps the pictures away and he said we could later.” 

Will remembered the family portrait in the parlor, the formidable king and queen who didn’t seem like warm parents at all to him. “I’d like that, baby.”

They went outside and threw balls with the dogs, Will laughing and running after Mischa though their winter coats made it easy to fall in the snow which only made it more fun. They were making snow angels when he looked up to see Hannibal watching from far off, his arms crossed and not smiling. 

“Baby, I’ll be right back,” he told Mischa as the guards they had with them surrounded her closer one following Will as he made his way to his husband. 

“Alana gone?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, taking Will’s hand in his and removing the glove. His fingers glossed over the top and Will shivered from more than just the cold.

“You gonna tell me what you talked about without me?”

Hannibal swallowed before he answered, “The past, present, and future. Mostly about you,” he let out a sigh as he brought Will’s hand to his cheek, “She likes you.” 

Will smiled. “I like her, she’s nice. Not at all what I imagined when we first saw her. She wants to help.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will’s palm, “I will admit I spoke rather harshly to her because I believed that you do not need a teacher but she reminded me of the council’s arrogance and that I needed to support your decisions at times over my own.” 

Will came in close and kissed him, the touch of his warm lips thawing out any coldness Will had accumulated in the short time outside. He pressed his forehead to Hannibal’s and whispered, “Thank you.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek again, “I do not like having to divide your attentions.” 

Will laughed, “That’s gonna be even harder soon when you have to share me with the masses.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“HANNI! WILL! LOOK!” 

Both of them turned to see Mischa had attempted a rather small snowman, coming up to barely to her chin. Will smiled, “Good job, baby.” 

She grinned, hurrying to continue as Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s neck to softly touch. 

“I will speak to her tonight about her troubles, I know you have been worried.” 

“She slept good last night, maybe the worst is over?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will still attempt it.” 

Winston ran up to Will and he wrestled the tennis ball from his mouth, throwing it away and watching with a sigh. 

He was happy. 

They played until sundown; Mischa exhausting herself enough that Hannibal carried her back in his arms laying their little one down in the parlor while they headed for the stairs to take their alone time. 

“Sire,” Sam said from behind them, making both men turn. 

He held out a pile of letters, at least ten in total, to Will. 

Will looked at them and his eyes widened, swallowing. 

“Bev. God, I forgot to call Bev.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his back, “You can remedy that mistake now, Tobulas. It should still be mid afternoon in the states.” 

Will kissed him quick, “Yeah, I think I will,” he sighed, “Raincheck?”

Hannibal kissed him back, “Always.” 

Will went into Hannibal’s office and used the landline, not even sure where his cell was at this point and probably wouldn’t have a charge if he found it. 

She answered on the first ring. 

“Oh, so he can answer phone calls. Nice to know you’re alive.” 

Will sighed, “Bev, I’m…”

“I was going out of my mind, Graham! Lecter! Graham Lecter! I don’t…fuck it. You scared me, Will. I kept calling and finally just sent all this mail which again I got no response to.”

“I just got them today, I don’t know what…” 

Bev sighed again, “You’re okay then? And Mischa?” 

“Yeah,” he leaned back in Hannibal’s chair, “We’re okay. It was touch and go there for a while but we’re okay.” 

“How’s the hubby?”

“Worried still, but he’s getting there. I started husband lessons today, so he’s kind of worried about that too.” 

Bev laughed, “Husband lessons?”

Will smiled, “A consort’s work is never done, Katz. You know that.” 

“Still, I can’t imagine. The big crowning is happening soon then?”

“A few weeks,” he explained, “I thought I sent you the invite?” 

Bev scoffed, “You don’t think I’d forget that if one came? I didn’t get a single letter or invite from you.” 

Will frowned, “Well, you’re coming. I know I told them you were.” 

Bev was quiet. “Maybe they ignored you.”

Will’s eyes narrowed, “They’d better not. You’re the only one I have to invite, I need you there.” 

“You okay, Will?”

Will let out a breath, “I’m getting there. I’m happy, that’s good right? Just worried.”

“I can be there sooner if you want? I’d love to stay a couple days. Meet the fam a bit better.” 

Will felt his eyes water a bit, “You don’t have to, it probably wouldn’t look good if I had…” 

“Fuck ‘em, baby. You tell me to come and I’ll come.” 

Will smiled, “Come. I’d love to see you.”

Bev scoffed again, “Who wouldn’t? I’ll be on the first flight I can get out, and I’ll be there to cheer on your husband lessons and make Hannibal worry I’ll snatch you off to run away from all the bullshit.” 

Will laughed, “I love you, Bev.” 

“Love you too, Graham.” 

He hung up the phone and wiped at his eyes, closing them as he let out another long breath. 

“Will, are you all right?”

Will nodded but didn’t turn towards Hannibal, feeling a hand on his head and leaning back into it. “I’m fine. I just didn’t realize how much I missed her.” 

“She is coming for a visit.” 

“Soon. Like probably tomorrow.”

Hannibal kissed Will’s temple, “I am glad you will have someone here besides myself to lean on for moral support.”

Will stood up and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. “All I need is you, you know? You and Mischa. I miss Bev but…”

Hannibal leaned in and kissed him, his nose nuzzling against Will’s own as they moved and tongue tasting against Will’s before they parted. “I would love to keep you dependent on me, tobulas, but I should not.” 

Will lay his head against Hannibal’s chest, closing his eyes. “I’m not dependent, I’m just attached.”

Hannibal hugged him tightly. 

“Very, very attached,” his breath teased Will’s ear, “As am I.”

They stood like that for several minutes before there was a knock at the door, neither moving for the interruption though Hannibal called out, “Come in.” 

“The princess is awake, and asking for you both,” Sam said, frowning, “You all right?”

Will nodded, letting go of Hannibal and walking ahead of him out the door. 

“Better than.”


	14. Chapter 14

Mischa was waiting impatiently in the parlor, frowning when they went inside. 

“Were you kissing again?” 

Will laughed, “No, I was calling Beverly. She’s going to come for a visit.” 

Mischa’s eyes lit up, “Bevy? She liked my dress! I liked her!”

Will hugged her when he sat down on the couch, kissing the top of her head, “She liked you too, baby.” 

“Mischa, I do believe it is time for your lessons soon.”

Mischa frowned, “But…” 

“No, mazasis, you have been regular lax in your studies lately and I think it will be quite good for you. It should have happened before lunch.” 

Mischa got off the couch with a pout, a deep annoyed sigh as she left with guard in tow. Hannibal sat down beside Will who curled up into him, sighing as he felt his prince’s hand over his head. “Not long now,” Will breathed, closing his eyes, “King Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Hmm,” Hannibal sighed, “Do not remind me.” 

Will smiled, “You’ll make a good king, you know you will.” 

“A king is nothing without a perfect partner to stand beside him.” 

Will lifted his head, “Compliments will get you everywhere, Prince Hannibal.” 

Hannibal grinned, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek, “I should hope so, I have a plethora of them still to come.” 

Will laughed and leaned into him, a chaste kiss that he was not surprised when Hannibal upped the deepness, tasting and exploring his mouth as their tongues touched. His hand came to Hannibal’s side and dug his nails in grinning at the intake of breath he heard as he moved to straddle him. 

They broke apart and he breathed, licking his lips as he shared a sly smile. “You know when you’re king this is gonna be much harder to do.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to the back of his neck and pulled him close, pressing kisses to his throat, “It is quite hard now with my sister due to interrupt any second,” he moaned as Will’s hand came to the front of his pants, “Tobulas, the door is open and the guards are quite aware of their surroundings.” 

Will laughed, laying his forehead against Hannibal’s chest as he sighed, “I hardly notice them anymore.” 

Hannibal huffed, “I do not find the idea,” Will’s hand moved and he bit his lip to stifle his noise, “Comforting.” 

Will pulled his hand back, kissing Hannibal’s cheek as he stood up, holding out a hand. “Want me all to yourself, my king?” 

Hannibal’s eyes showed his hunger at the moniker, Will’s grin widening when their hands touched and he was enveloped partially from the side Hannibal’s hold tightening as he kissed Will lewdly. He sighed into his arms as they parted and smiled. “I love you.” 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the edge of Will’s mouth, “And I you.” 

Will couldn’t help but smile as he pulled him closer, just starting to press in as someone cleared their throat. 

Both of them turned to see Sam standing there looking uncomfortable. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt but there’s a situation.” 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, both Hannibal and Sam looking at him. 

Sam looked away and Hannibal sighed, “I will join you shortly, Tobulas. Please start dinner without me if I am too late.” 

Will’s face pinched and he nodded, pushing past them and heading for the stairs finding Mischa in the midst of class not far from her bedroom. 

He stood in the doorway, not noticed, trying not to interrupt and also attempting to not feel dismissed. He wasn’t the almost king, he knew that, but it was one thing to be on the outskirts but another to be tossed aside like you didn’t exist. 

It didn’t take long for Mischa to notice him, her eyes lighting up as her teacher sighed though smiled as her student ran towards him. “Will! I wanna show you! I wanna show you!” 

Will smiled, “Show me what, baby?” 

Mischa grabbed his arm and pulled, Will shrugging at Ms. Bichy who just smiled shaking her head. 

They walked down towards where he remembered the North wing to be, heading right for her parents’ bedroom and opening the door. Will saw the guards smile at him a bit as the door closed, Mischa running for the closet and opening it. 

Will was not at all surprised to see clothes bagged inside, some puffed out which could only be dresses for the queen and Will’s chest ached to think of Hannibal having these saved. 

“Mischa what are we…?” 

She knelt down and pulled out a box, running up to Will and handing it to him. He saw the Lecter crest over the top, wiping off dust and opening to look inside. His eyes widened. 

“Mischa what is this?” 

She smiled, “Hanni didn’t think you’d want it, since it’s so sparkly but I think it would look pretty!” 

It was a crown. Quite dainty and thin but Will touched it reverently, wondering how it had gone unnoticed till now instead if in a safe somewhere. He touched the rubies at the top and felt tears in his eyes. “Baby, is this your mommy’s crown?” 

Mischa nodded, “I want you to wear it, for the pictures!” 

Will almost didn’t want to touch it but couldn’t help but remove it from the velvet box, holding the crown up to look at it closer. 

“Hannibal wants me to wear it too?” 

Mischa frowned, “Will, why are you crying! I didn’t want you to cry!” 

Will wiped at the tears on his face, “Nothing, baby I’m fine. I just…don’t tell Hannibal you showed this to me okay?” 

Mischa nodded and Will nearly put it on his head but refrained, putting the crown back inside the box and closing the lid. 

It was ridiculous, but part of him felt so close to their parents here in this old room the force of it nearly made him burst into tears. He walked towards the door and held out his hand for Mischa to take, “Let’s put it somewhere closer okay?” 

Mischa grinned, “Okay.” 

He walked back to his and Hannibal’s bedroom, hiding the box discreetly near his section of the closet and letting out a breath before closing the door. “Your brother was going to make me something new, then?” 

Mischa nodded as she sat on their bed, her legs swinging, “I said, Will would look pretty and he made his grumpy face.” 

Will laughed, standing and walking over to her. He hugged Mischa tightly, “Thank you for showing me, baby.”

“Are you gonna wear it? Mommy would want you to wear it.” 

Will closed his eyes, “We’ll see.” 

They spent the next few hours lying in his and Hannibal’s bed, Will listening to Mischa read from the book Alana had given him complimenting her on the perfect pronunciation and attempting to learn some simple Lithuanian. 

“No, Will, it’s ‘Karalius vestu’! Not vesti!” 

Will sighed, “It’s not like I’ll have to say it, people are gonna say it to me.” 

Mischa sighed, “But what if one of Hanni’s friends doesn’t know who you are? You have to say, King constort and…” 

Will laughed, turning to tickle her, “Or I’ll just say, ‘Myliu tave kudikj!” 

Mischa giggled, “No, no, you can’t love anyone but Hanni! He’ll be sad!” 

Will kissed her cheeks, “Mischa kudikis!” 

She giggled and tried to get away, Will kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry, baby, there’s no one else but you and Hannibal.” 

Mischa let out a breath, turning to grin at him, “And Bevy, she’s your bestest friend ever and you love her.” 

“Okay, Bev too. Just you three and no one else.”

“Sam, I love Sam. And Ms. Bichy.” 

Will pushed hair out of her eyes, “There’s enough love for you all.” 

Mischa said, “As tave myliu.” 

Will kissed her cheek, “As tave myliu.” 

A cough and Will turned to see Hannibal standing in the doorway, his eyes misty as he stared. “I believe it is time for dinner.” 

Mischa jumped off the bed and ran past him, Will sitting up and stretching as he frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”

Hannibal came up to him in long strides, grabbing Will’s cheeks and kissing him deeply the warmth of his lips making him ache even as he pulled away kissing Will’s cheeks both. “I find myself falling in love with you all over again, each and every moment.” 

Will laughed, wiping the tears that gathered down Hannibal’s cheeks, “You’re ridiculous, you know?” 

“I have never heard you speak my language with such ease before, the hurried pronunciation at our wedding it was too quick for me to savor and seeing you with Mischa…” 

Will hugged him tightly, resting his face against Hannibal’s neck, “She’s a good teacher.” 

Hannibal held onto him so tight back that it was almost hard to breathe but Will did nothing to move him. 

They both sighed and Will kissed Hannibal’s neck as he whispered, “It’s time for dinner, prince.” 

Hannibal loosened up on his hold and stared at Will, his smile making it hard to do anything but smile back. “I suppose it is.” 

They headed towards the dining room in silence, hands brushing as they went and when Will saw Mischa’s frown he said, “Your brother was helping me with my pronunciation.” 

Hannibal laughed as he sat down, Will grinning as their feet met under the table. 

“Did he teach you all the big words?” 

Will grinned, petting Mischa’s head. “All the big ones.” 

The spoke intermittently throughout dinner, Mischa talking of her lessons and Will asking after Bev’s arrival. “I should’ve asked her what flight she was taking.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “It’s all been taken care of, Will, do not worry. She will not get in until tomorrow and it has all been arranged.” 

Will smiled, “Of course it has.” 

They spent the evening as always in the parlor, Will asking quietly as Mischa read her school books by the fire, “What was that stuff with Sam about?” 

Hannibal frowned, his jaw setting, “Some unrest still by the people, there have been…incidents.” 

Will frowned, “I thought…” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to his lips, “Do not worry, tobulas. It is being handled.” 

“What are they upset about?” 

“They wish to abolish the monarchy,” Hannibal said with a frown, “It has been a long running cause of anger.” 

Will tensed, “Then you’re in danger and Mischa.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “I will not allow anything bad to happen to you or Mischa.” 

“I’m not worried about me,” Will said, his voice getting louder. 

“Will…” 

Mischa looked up, “Hanni, what’s wrong?” 

He smiled at her. “Nothing, mazasis. Nothing at all.” 

She smiled and went back to her book as Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand. 

“If they want to go after you,” Will started, putting Hannibal’s hand over his heart, “Remember that my heart beats for you. I can’t…” 

Hannibal kissed him quiet and Will sniffled, pulling away, “I need to go bed. We need…baby, it’s time for bed.”

Hannibal said nothing and they all headed up, Will grabbing onto his arm as they walked leaning against him. 

Both men walked Mischa to her room, Will stopping to let go of Hannibal as he kissed him quick saying, “Give us a minute, I’ll be right there.” 

Hannibal frowned, “All right,” he kissed Mischa goodnight and left them, Will waiting until she was in her pajamas and under her comforter before he knelt down by the bed. 

“I’m gonna wear your mommy’s crown for the pictures, baby.” 

Mischa’s eyes lit up and she hugged him, “Hanni’s gonna be so…!” she started to say loudly but Will put his finger over her lips. 

“It’s gonna be a surprise. Shh.” 

Mischa giggled, nodding as Will took his finger away, “You’re gonna look so pretty.” 

Will smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “Not as pretty as you.” 

Mischa curled up and looked at Will, her eyes closing as she spoke, “Mommy and Daddy would’ve liked you lots.” 

Will swallowed, letting out a breath. “You think so?” 

Mischa nodded, her eyes closed completely, “Lots and lots.” 

Will ran his hand over her head and whispered, “Labanakt kudikis.” 

He stood up and shut the door, nodding once to each of the guards and heading towards his and Hannibal’s own, acknowledging the guards at their door before going inside. 

Hannibal was shirtless and wearing only his boxer briefs, sitting on the edge of the bed looking worried as Will came inside. The frown he gave made Will pause. 

“What was that about?” 

Will smiled, “Mischa and I can’t have our secrets?” 

Hannibal frowned, “No.”

Will laughed, starting to unbutton his shirt as he turned his back to his husband. “You’ll find out soon.” 

“Make it my birthday gift.” 

Will paused, turning back to him as his shirt hung open. “Birthday?” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, the day of my birth will be quite soon.” 

Will glared at him. “You could have told me.”

Hannibal stood up, walking up to Will and taking Will’s shirt off his shoulders letting it fall as he caressed them slowly. “I am telling you now. If you had read your book more carefully…” 

Will sighed as Hannibal kissed his chest, leaning in as he felt Hannibal start to unbutton his pants, “It has your birthday in there?” 

Hannibal chuckled, “I have to be a certain age to be crowned, my thirty fifth birthday is the day of the coronation.” 

Will’s hand came to his hair, “I didn’t know you were such an old man. I guess I should’ve asked more questions before crashing your wedding.” 

Hannibal’s head came up, his mock glare making Will laugh. “You are only two years younger than I, tobulas.” 

Will smiled, “I feel like I don’t know anything about you sometimes. Probably doesn’t deem well for our marriage.” 

Hannibal kissed the edge of his mouth, lingering there as he mumbled, “I think some mystery will keep us occupied for quite some time.” 

Will laughed as his pants fell around his ankles, stepping out of them and his shoes as he moved towards Hannibal’s waiting arms. “If you say so, I’m too tired to argue.” 

Hannibal swayed slightly, “Too tired?” 

Will smiled, pressing himself against Hannibal as he breathed, “Not that tired.” 

He was gently directed onto his back, falling down to the bed as Hannibal lay over him. 

“What would you like to know?” his prince asked, kissing down Will’s chest. 

Will took in a breath and trembled under Hannibal’s lips, “I…I know you were in school before, what did…did you work…before…” 

Hannibal lifted his head, frowning, “Why would I have to work? I was in classes.”

Will laughed, “You’re right, why would you?” 

Hannibal tensed, “Does that make you feel differently towards me?” 

Will touched his cheek, “No, not at all, I know you would’ve made a perfect chef if you’d been allowed to finish.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Cooking was always one of my passions, though there was a time when I toyed with the idea of being a doctor. Helping put people back together again, better than before.” 

Will nodded, “I can see you doing that. You did a good job with me, didn’t you?” 

Hannibal blushed, kissing Will’s palm, “As you did with me as well, perfect Will.”   
Will sighed, “First kiss?” 

Hannibal frowned. “I do not want to say.” 

Will sat up on his elbows, “Alana.” 

Hannibal nodded, “We were quite close as children.” 

Will tried not to let it irk him, “It’s…understandable.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his hand, “Yourself?” 

Will sighed, “A girl named Molly, she moved away not long after.”

Hannibal looked surprised, “You are attracted to both men and women?” 

Will smiled, “Does that surprise you?” 

Hannibal frowned, “No, I was just unaware. Now I Will feel much less secure leaving you alone with Alana.” 

Will laughed, “She’s married and so am I!” he pulled Hannibal down onto him, “Quite happily.” 

Hannibal’s grin was wide as he asked, “Your first sexual experience?” 

Will scooted up their bed till his head hit the pillow, laying back and relaxing, “Jimmy, he was…something.” 

Hannibal frowned, “I do not need elaboration.” 

Will grinned, kissing him quick, “You?” 

Hannibal whispered into Will’s cheek, “His name was Marco. I do not remember much, we were quite intoxicated.” 

Will sighed, “I think that’s enough of sex partner talk, it’s kinda making me want to punch someone. Preferably Marco and Alana.” 

Hannibal smiled against his skin, “You wanted to know more of me and now we know more of each other.” 

Will’s hand came to his hair and he nuzzled his cheek, “Now that we’ve totally lost the mood.” 

Hannibal hummed, laying down beside him as he maneuvered the comforter over them both, curling into Will and sighing, “Which was entirely your doing.” 

Will laughed, “Yeah, but it’s…I wanna know it all, you know? Everything.” 

Hannibal’s breath evened out and Will moved to turn off the light by their bed, the room darkening completely as he snuggled closer to his husband drifting off not long after. 

Will woke to an empty bed, rolling over into a cold spot and sighing as he felt around for Hannibal who was obviously not there. He opened his eyes and frowned, pulling himself out of bed and trudging along towards the bathroom to shower before changing into the first set of clothes he grabbed barely looking into the mirror as he headed for the stairs. 

That was when he first heard her. 

“….and this idiot, he ignores me when it’s not like he didn’t have my stupid ID…” 

“I was unaware that she was…” 

“Oh shut up, you knew my name and my ID was in your hand! It wasn’t…” 

Will rushed down the stairs, suddenly wide awake as he rounded the corner and called out, “Bev?” 

She squealed, running into his arms and kissing his cheeks, “Graham! I’m so happy you’re up! Your husband doesn’t want to listen to my crap and fire incompetent guards, but you can…” 

Will frowned as she hugged him, hugging her back as he asked, “Who was the guard?”

Sam glared at her back. “Me. I mistook her for a fraud, I apologized multiple times and Ms. Katz does not seem to accept my apology.” 

Bev pulled back from Will, scoffing, “Like I really buy that! You…” 

Hannibal put his hand on Bev’s shoulder and his other on Sam’s chest. “Calm yourselves, please. It is quite early and my sister is still asleep.” 

Bev sighed, “Fine. I’m starved and I don’t need to deal with this. Can you show me to my room?” 

Will nodded and started to follow but Hannibal shook his head, “No, Will. I need to speak with you. Terri and Shalvi can show Beverly her room.” 

The other guards walked off with Bev and Will let Hannibal pull out his seat at the dining room table, sitting down with a sigh before he asked, “You want to talk about Bev.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “I do not wish to upset you, but Sam was attempting to inform me of an outburst at the airport in front of quite a few witnesses before Beverly…decided to take over.” 

Sam cleared his throat, “I just thought she was a fanatic, I didn’t…it was a few weeks ago when I got the dog, I didn’t remember her face and it was covered anyway, she got upset and I…yeah.” 

Will smiled, “So? Bev is Bev. She was eager to see me, I don’t see the problem.”

“If Beverly is going to be staying till the coronation, I would prefer if you could discuss decorum with her,” Hannibal said softly, raising a hand when Will attempted to interrupt, “I know that she is not royal, I know this. I just…Will, I would stand with you in any situation such as this but it would be even better to not have to at all.” 

Will frowned, “It couldn’t have been that bad.” 

Sam opened up his jacket and Will bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw the brown stain on the front of it, “She threw her tea at me.” 

Will looked away, nodding, “Okay.” 

Hannibal seemed to notice his hard attempt at keeping a straight face and kissed Will to hide a laugh, smiling himself into the touch before breaking their kiss to whisper into his ear, “Restrain yourself.” 

Will grinned, “No.” 

They kissed a bit more before Mischa came calling, “Good morning! Look it’s Bevvy!” the kiss ending as both women came into view. 

“I found her standing in my doorway with two puppies behind her, I couldn’t leave them here,” Bev laughed, “You have a houseful now, Will,” she grinned at them both, “I see it suits you.” 

Will leaned on Hannibal, “It does, what’s been going on with you?” 

She sat down on the opposite end of the table with Mischa beside her, “Nothin’ much, everyone is jealous I get to be here you should’ve seen Sheryl’s face.” 

Will couldn’t hold back a grin as he tightened his arm on Hannibal’s his prince smirking as Will leaned in closer to him, “Someone from the shelter?” 

Will kissed his cheek, “The one who kept hitting on you.” 

“I do not recall that happening,” Hannibal admitted, frowning. 

Will turned his cheek into a kiss and whispered, “Good,” against his lips. 

Mischa sighed, “They kiss SO much, all the time. And loud kisses that…” 

“MISCHA!” Will snapped, Bev covering her mouth to drown out her laughter and Will’s cheeks reddened, “Bev doesn’t want to her about that.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “I believe she does, do you not Beverly?” 

Bev wiped tears from her eyes, “I’m good. I have a VERY good imagination and can guess that my room has just as thin of walls as Mischa’s.” 

Will glared at her and Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Perhaps it is time to move into the other wing?” 

His whisper was quiet enough for the two of them and Will said nothing though he started considering it. Most of the castle was empty, some wings used for the guards and staff and though he had no idea where Bev’s room was going to be he guessed close by. 

“They’re whispering secrets, Mischa, what’s to be done about that?” Bev said, her eyes twinkling, “We can make up some secrets too?” 

Mischa grinned, “I’m REALLY good at keeping secrets,” she looked at Will who smiled and noticed Hannibal frowning at the gesture. 

“You are,” Will said, “Is it time for breakfast?” 

Almost as if they were waiting for his approval, there was a sudden influx of staff with food brimming around them and Will saw Hannibal still frowning. He took his husband’s hand and squeezed it, “This is a good secret, my prince, I promise.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “I do not mean to be petulant, I just do not…I thought we were against keeping things hidden ever again.” 

Will served himself and said, “This is just between me and your sister, it’s a birthday surprise for you.” 

“I do not enjoy being surprised.” 

Will laughed, “Everyone says that until they actually are.” 

Hannibal smiled slightly but was quieter than normal throughout breakfast, the chatting mostly between Will and Bev who caught up more about his ex coworkers. 

“Matt came by,” she said as they were done eating, sipping juice and coffee with Mischa having left to her lessons. 

Hannibal got stiffer beside him as Will said, “Did he?” 

Bev sipped her coffee and smiled, “I have the wedding photos printed out behind the counter, so he saw them when he came in.” 

Hannibal relaxed and Will’s arm moved to his back, “They let you do that?” 

“Oh Mr. Graves totally asked me to do it. It brought tons of people in, he called newspapers to gush about you,” she laughed, “Matt was stone faced and got his pitbull, barely saying two words.” 

Hannibal lifted his and Will’s hands up to the table, playing with Will’s ring, “I take it you said words for him?”

She grinned, “A few. I said, ‘How’s your love life, Matt?’ and he just gave me a death glare.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s hand, saying nothing as Will offered, “You know…about the airport?”

Her face deflated, “Oh god, it totally wasn’t my fault!,” she pointed at Sam, “It was his! I…”

Will shook his head, “I know, it’s just…you’ll be at the coronation, it’s …just tone it down. Please. Sam’s,” he grinned at the guard, “He’s a nice guy when you get to know him.” 

Sam nodded and smiled, Will turning back to roll her eyes. “Fine. Sorry.” 

“Apology accepted,” Sam said, “It was my own fault and I apologize again. It will not happen again, believe me I’ll never forget you.” 

Will laughed as Bev blushed, looking away, “Shut up, Will.” 

After breakfast Will showed her around the castle, the show making it slightly less enjoyable but she noticed his growing unease as they walked. 

“What’s up?” 

Will shook his head, “It’s almost time for husband class.” 

Her eyes narrowed, “Can I come?” 

Will shook his head, “It’s bad enough I’m a lowly commoner, I doubt it would look good if I had my friend there defending me,” he sighed, “I mean, she’s nice and everything I just…it makes me self conscious again and I promised myself I wouldn’t question this. Not anymore.” 

Bev took his hand and squeezed, “I won’t let you, Graham. Lecter. I…fuck it, you’re Graham,” she laughed, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to this family, you know?”

Will smiled, his eyes wet, “Thank you,” he reached out and hugged her, “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too, Will.” 

Sam cleared his throat behind them, “It’s time.” 

Will let out a breath and nodded, turning back the way they came, “Duty calls.” 

“You got this, Will. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

Alana was sitting in the parlor by the fire, smiling when he came inside and Will stopped when he noticed Hannibal sitting on the opposite couch. “What’s going on?”

Alana smiled, “A bit of a demonstration. You need someone to bow to, and Hannibal has graciously offered himself up for it. Also…dancing.”

Will smiled, walking towards him to bow as he’d been taught, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s as met his prince’s eyes. “How was that?”

Hannibal smiled at him, “Perfect.”

“You’re bended wrong.”

Will sighed, standing up again, “Hannibal says…”

“Hannibal would say you’re perfect at everything, that’s why I’m here.”

They spent the next hour working on Will’s bowing, his formal greetings, and when it looked as if the consort was ready to throttle her Alana announced, “Dancing.”

Both men sighed, relaxing as Will leaned into him, “I can do this. I did it at our wedding.”

“Which you crashed and no one expected you to dance properly. This is formal with a capital F, consort, and like I said yesterday they’ll all be watching.”

Will stood up straight and felt Hannibal’s hand on his cheek, turning to frown at him.

“If you wish to discontinue this, Will, I understand. I care not at all for their opinions.”

Will kissed him softly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Hannibal’s own as he whispered, “Never. I can do this.”

So they began, Alana spouting off directions and corrections as they moved though Will did considerably better when he followed Hannibal’s whispered direction than hers which she soon learned giving up completely.

“Bow and turn,” Hannibal directed, Will doing just that as he grinned, grabbing for his prince’s hand again as they moved almost shockingly well for having danced so infrequently.

“If I did not know any better, I would think you’d practiced this,” Alana teased.

Will smiled and winked at her, “Every night.”

She laughed and Hannibal grabbed him close, the intense look in his eyes making Will pull closer the warm breath against his lips only spurring on his ardent urgency.

“My perfect one,” Hannibal said, reaching out a hand as he twirled him, “You were born for this. I cannot wait for them to see you.”

“And for them to see that mask you’re having made,” Alana remarked, making Will stop mid movement. 

Will frowned, catching his breath, “Mask?”

“He didn’t tell you about the masquerade?” Alana said, Will looking at her, “The coronation ball is going to be a masquerade. It’s,” she looked at Hannibal with a smile, “The first time in a long while since the Lecter family has hosted it.”

Will frowned at Hannibal, who seemed suddenly shy, “No, he didn’t say a word.”

“It’s got people a bit more on your side. They’ve missed the biggest night of the year,” Alana said, “I think I’m gonna go since it looks like you two have things to talk about.”

Will smiled at her and held out his hand to shaker hers. “Thank you.”

“Same time tomorrow.”

Will nodded and both men watched her leave, Will surprised to see the guards follow out as well before they sat down. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hannibal took his hand, “I did not think it relevant.”

Will sighed, “Hannibal.”

He felt the grip on him tighten. “The masquerade was my mother’s event and after their deaths, I did not feel the need to continue it.”

Will smiled, taking their joined hands up to kiss Hannibal’s, “Tell me.”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek, “I thought it was time to continue traditions and the council were quite ecstatic over the news,” he caressed Will’s face, “I wanted to celebrate you.”

Will kissed him, a rushed joining as they came together in urgency. He could barely see through the wetness on his cheeks, whispering, “As tave myliu,” over and over again.

They held each other silently, Hannibal kissing Will’s neck as he pressed himself as close as possible just enjoying the feel before Will said, “It’s probably time for dinner soon.”

“Tell me your thoughts.”

Will met his gaze, “I’ve never been to a masquerade ball before, or any ball so I’m pretty happy about it for you more than me. I want you to remember your parents again, to…to share them with me and Mischa. She told me you talked about them yesterday.”

Hannibal’s finger absently touched his lips, “Yes, it was harder for me than it was for her. Memories and feelings, I,” he pressed his cheek to Will’s, “Before you I was quite content to forget the past and focus on a desolate future.”

Will turned to kissed him softly, feeling the quiver of Hannibal’s mouth when he said, “Good thing I came around then.”

Hannibal kissed him again, his nuzzling making Will weak the longer they remained in each other’s embrace with so many layers between them, “Good thing.”

“If I didn’t think Mischa was…”

The double doors burst open and Mischa said, “Is constort school over? I saw ‘lana leave.”

Will laughed, “Yes, baby, you…”

He saw Mischa was carrying an album in her hands, Hannibal tensing at his side when she moved to sit between them, “You said we could show Will the pictures.”

Hannibal moved away from Will to make room for her, his hand resting at the back of Mischa’s head as he answered, “Yes, I did.”

Will watched the emotions play across Hannibal’s face when Mischa opened the album, the picture of what could only be Hannibal’s father waving to a crowd from the castle balcony in full regalia on the first page and his husband’s face contorting into a mix of happiness and sadness at the sight. “Your daddy?”

“Mmm hmm,” Mischa said, “And that’s mommy. Hanni says I look like her.”

Will’s hand came over Hannibal’s on the back of Mischa’s head, “You do.”

Their eyes met and he mouthed, ‘I love you’ and Hannibal did the same back to him.

“Will, Will look!”

Will looked down and saw that she’d already turned several pages, the royal couple were riding in a carriage with crowds around them.

“Hannibal, are we doing that?”

Hannibal smiled, “Possibly?”

Will’s cheeks reddened, “All those people.”

“You’ll look so pretty, Will! So pretty! And I get to sit too! Hanni says I can!”

Will smiled, “Then I guess you can.”

The next half hour was spent smiling and listening to Mischa’s description of her parents, several of the pictures still showed a stone faced man and his equally emotionless wife though as the pages got to the masquerade he saw smiles start to appear.

“How far does this book go?”

“Just the coronation, and possibly…”

“BABY HANNI!” Mischa yelled, “LOOK!”

It was Hannibal’s first reveal to the masses, being held in the queen’s arms in front of the same crowd and wearing a tiny crown on his own to match those of his parents. Will laughed, “You were so cute!”

“I am still,” Hannibal mumbled, “I did not realize this particular book held such pictures.”

Mischa giggled, “Hanni is so small!”

Will kissed her cheek as the pages diminished and ran out completely. “All done. Thank you Mischa.”

She hugged him and whispered, “You’re gonna be so pretty,” softly into his ear.

He hugged her back saying nothing, “I think it’s time for dinner.”

Hannibal took the album from her and set it on the table in front of them, Mischa hurrying out of the parlor as he kissed Will once more, “I apologize, I should have told you.”

Will sighed, “It’s fine, I just…I thought the balcony was enough. I guess I can sit in a carriage in front of a massive crowd. It’s just…” he frowned, “Is it really safe? I mean…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I promise.”

Will nodded and they headed for the dining room, Mischa exclaiming, “Rolfo made tiny birds!”

Will laughed, “Did he?”

Mischa grinned, “They’re Hanni’s favorite!”

Will turned to smile at him, “Something I didn’t know, I think we need to play another game of twenty questions later.”

Hannibal kissed his neck above the collar, “As long as we can play another game right after.”

Will laughed just as he heard Beverly laugh, “You guys talk like this around the kid?”

Will reddened, shaking his head, “Where have you been hiding?”

Bev blushed, “Nowhere, I was just trying to stay out of your hair for a while. I…nowhere.”

Will frowned, “You okay?”

She shrugged, “I’m fine.”

He shook it off, digging into his food and trying to think of where she could have gone. He noticed later that she seemed to be exchanging a rather lot of looks with someone behind him and much to his delight so Sam’s face redden at his notice.

Interesting.

Hannibal whispered in his ear, “Obviously they have overcome their animosity.”

Will laughed and Bev glared at him, refusing to look up during the rest of the meal.

When the food was cleared and Will expressed interest in showing Bev around some more, Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will let the two of you alone then,” he offered, “Mischa, would you care to accompany me? It is of utmost importance.”

Her eyes lit up. “OKAY!”

Will watched them run off obviously plotting something, Sam following and looking back once before disappearing completely leaving Terri to guard them along with others Will didn’t know the names of. Bev still seemed embarrassed and he said, “And you call me inappropriate. One of my guards, Katz? Shame on you.”

She scoffed, her eyes narrowing. “Oh screw you, consort. You know he’s hot.”

Will laughed, “I am pleading the fifth, but I’m still shocked. I thought you hated him.”

Bev played with the cake on her plate, “He’s…nice. I don’t meet many nice guys anymore.”

Will smiled, raising his wine glass, “To nice guys.”

Bev picked up hers as well and they both grinned before taking a drink.

“You could do a lot worse,” Will teased, “Sam’s a great guy. It’s just…you know he has to stay here right?”

Bev rolled her eyes, “I didn’t say I was marrying him, Graham, a little harmless flirting isn’t gonna hurt me. It’s not like we’re gonna get married.”

Will smiled knowingly, “That’s what I thought too.”

Bev laughed, “You’re ridiculous,” she leaned forward, “Now tell me how husband class was.”

He spent the next few hours laughing and enjoying his friend, the two of them not realizing the time until the clock struck one announcing the late hour.

“Shit, Hannibal probably fell asleep,” he yawned, “Better get to bed.”

Bev sat up and laughed, heading for the stairs and Will right behind her the guards at his back, “You know, you really are the luckiest man on earth.”

Will caught her as she stumbled in her tiredness, “I know, Bevy, I know.”

She hugged him on the top step, mumbling, “I’m so happy for you. Tired as hell, but super happy.”

Will kissed her cheek, “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

He opened the door to the bedroom to find Hannibal already sound asleep, book in hand as Will sighed staring at him. He undressed quickly, barely stumbling, and crawled under the blankets to cuddle against his husband’s warmth.

A loud sigh as Hannibal whispered, “I thought you were possibly going to force me to sleep alone for the first time since our wedding,” he kissed Will’s ear, “The prospect had me straining to keep awake,” he sighed, “I no longer believe I can sleep without you.”

Will kissed his cheek, “Me neither.”

The memory of when he last had made Will only hold him tighter and whisper, “As tave myliu.”

The only answer he received was Hannibal’s soft snoring in his ear.

The next several weeks were filled with learning and practicing, always practicing, Alana’s voice suddenly following Will into his nightmares imagining his own mistakes ruining Hannibal’s coronation many nights the closer it was to the event.

The last week before Alana brought her wife and son to visit. Mischa’s eyes were wide as she stared at the boy a few years her junior but the two became fast friends going up to her room to play while Will left Margot alone with Hannibal and Beverly, following Alana into the parlor.

The door closed and he said, “I hate you, you know?”

She laughed, “I know, I…” she sighed, “Will, you’re doing wonderfully, they will not believe the things you are able to do in such a short time.”

Will smiled and reached out to bring Alana into a hug, “Thank you. I…let’s keep going.”

He spent this time learning various names of people, Alana having brought along pictures to go with the introductions and Will found himself soaking in the words like a sponge this all becoming easier now that he’d done it for so long.

After a few hours he lay back and sighed, closing his eyes, “Just a short break and I’ll be ready again.”

Alana patted his shoulder, “I left for him, you know?”

He opened his eyes, frowning, “Hannibal?”

She looked at her hands, “His father and mother were so ready for me to be his wife, I….god I would’ve made a horrible queen but I loved him and didn’t want him to end up with that witch. Then his parents died and he pushed everyone even Mischa away I left. I couldn’t watch him do that to himself.”

Will swallowed, “You should’ve known that was the last thing he wanted.”

Alana wiped her cheeks when she looked up, her eyes wet, “I know. I…I know now. I’m just glad you’re here, I don’t think he would’ve ever forgiven me if things were different.”

Will felt his teeth itch as he mumbled, “If it were Bedelia, you mean.”

She looked at him, nodding, “You’re the best thing that could’ve happened. The best thing.”

Will blushed, looking away, “The commoner becomes consort.”

Alana reached out to turn his cheek, “Yes you’re a commoner, but you’re perfect person to stand at his side. You’ll fight for him, he needs that.”

Will swallowed again, “I’ll fight for them both.”

Alana smiled, “Good. Let’s keep going.”

So he did, day in and out he learned every single thing he needed to learn sometimes not even going to bed till almost sunrise or lying in Hannibal’s arms reciting things together. Will loved those times, his back against Hannibal’s front as his husband whispered Lithuanian in his ear sometimes even Mischa offering to help and scolding him when he made a mistake.

“No, Will!,” she climbed on his chest to make her point, “It’s taisykle, not taskykle, you said it bad!”

Will put his head in his hands, taking a long breath. The week had passed by quickly, there were now twenty four hours left until he watched Hannibal be crowned King and he was officially named Royal Consort to the King, taking his own vows alongside his husband. He still couldn’t get the pronunciation right completely and it was frustrating when a seven year old knew the language so much better than he did.

“Taisykle,” he said, feeling Hannibal’s hand at his back as his husband whispered, “Puikus,” in his ear.

Will smiled as he looked at Hannibal, “Not completely perfect no.”

“Good job, WILL!” Mischa said, laughing, “You got the word right!”

Will blinked, staring at Mischa and then Hannibal. “I did, didn’t I? I,” he smiled, “I knew what it meant when you said it.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “My Tobulas,” he praised, “They will not believe your progress.”

Will turned into his arms and felt the hard tug of a hug at his back, Mischa climbing onto his neck to join in as he laughed.

“Group hug?”

“You’re gonna be the bestest constort ever!” Mischa said, kissing his cheek, “I love you, Will.”

Will turned in Hannibal’s arms to pull her in between them, kissing her forehead and whispering, “Love you too, baby.”

Hannibal let out a sigh, “This is my last day as a prince.”

Will looked at him with a grin, “You gonna go wild, now? You already are gone most of the day preparing and working on important things, I’ve barely seen you.”

Hannibal smiled, “You have seen me.”

“No, Mischa has seen you, I on the other hand have spent most of my mornings with Bev listening to her pretend not to fall for Sam and then afternoons with Alana. I see you at night.”

Hannibal shared a look with Mischa who smiled, “Hanni is becoming a good king for you, Will. A very good king.”

Will sighed, “What does that mean? You…”

Hannibal moved his hand and Mischa climbed out from between them, bouncing on the bed as Hannibal got out as well the morning hours already half gone. “Mischa and I have been preparing, and I do have duties I was unable to perform if you recall. Once I take reign it will be like this often.”

Will nodded, “I know, I just…secrets.”

Hannibal patted Mischa’s head and she giggled, “Hanni is a good secret keeper, and I kept your secret too. I’m so good at secrets!”

Will sighed, “C’mon! I…”

Hannibal said, “Mischa, I believe you should go inform Sam that Ms. Katz has had enough of him,” he looked at Will with a frown, “He is getting lax in his duties.”

Will glared at him, “Fine, you have your big secret and I’ll keep mine.”

Mischa ran off and he heard the telltale signs of a surprise Mischa wake up call soon after, knowing Bev would be chewing him out over it later but he still smiled.

“She’s gonna kill you.”

“I believe regicide will only result in Mischa’s tyrannical reign and we can’t have that happen quite so soon now can we?”

Will laughed, rolling out of bed, “Oh I’m sure. Free dogs and kittens to the masses. She’ll be universally hated.”

Hannibal was fully dressed when he came around the bed, leaning down to capture Will’s lips in a morning kiss. “Terror in the streets, mass chaos.”

Will smiled, “I love you, my prince.”

Hannibal frowned, “What will you call me after tomorrow?”

Will frowned, “What?”

He looked at Will sadly, “You have always referred to me as ‘your prince’ and I will no longer be as such after I am crowned.”

Will stood up, shirtless and wearing nothing but his boxer briefs when he licked his lips, staring at Hannibal’s mouth and back to his eyes, “I guess I’ll have to call you my king, now won’t I?”

Hannibal’s hand came to the back of his head and pulled him in to a kiss that had them both panting, Will’s arms coming around his neck as Hannibal lifted him up with the other arm. He felt Will begin to undo his shirt and started to help, leaning Will back down to the bed just as their door burst open and Beverly said, “Uh uh, nope. You sent the kid to wake me up and you think…”

Will sighed, leaning his head against Hannibal’s chest, “Bev…:”

“I don’t care if today is the last day to play out your handsome prince fantasies, you are gonna have to wait. We have fittings, you know fittings? Things prince husbands have to do? And hair styling? And also Alana is coming in an hour to…”

Will felt Hannibal’s hand in his hair, “I could have her dispatched, Will, but I do believe Sam would be upset with me even more than you would.”

Will laughed, looking up at him from the bed. “I’d be a little upset too.”

Hannibal grinned. “Not as much as he, I assume, not when you imagine what we could be engaging in at this very moment.”

Will glared at Bev, “I could have you killed, you know?”

Bev grinned, “Right. Get dressed, we have a long freaking day planned. Also your sister has decided to take apart her closet looking for something so you might want to get on that.”

Hannibal frowned, “She has?”

“Something about a surprise?”

Hannibal said quickly, “Excuse me,” and left them alone, Will going to his closet as the door closed behind them. “You made that up.”

“Maybe. I’ve heard you bitch enough about the big secret to know exactly what to say.”

Will laughed, pulling on a shirt and turning to her, “How has not dating been?”

She looked away, “Fine. The sex is great, he’s…nice.”

Will grabbed his pants off the hanger and started to pull them on, “Nice? I’m pretty sure he’s more than nice. Matt was nice, my first boyfriend in high school was nice, Hannibal is…perfect.”

Bev glared at him, “We’re not talking about you or your husband, we’re talking about me not dating a guy who makes me laugh, and who…let’s not talk about this.”

Will nodded, “Sorry.”

He finished dressing in silence, Bev walking over and tying his tie without asking as she mumbled, “I hate that you brought me here.”

Will kissed her cheek, “No, you don’t.”

Bev said nothing, throwing her arms around his neck when she finished, “No, I don’t.”


End file.
